


The Soldier, The Lover

by FancyFulOfLife



Series: Time Has Way [2]
Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don’t Like Don’t Read, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-04-25 09:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 70,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyFulOfLife/pseuds/FancyFulOfLife
Summary: Just how did the stones get back to where they belong and what is life like for Steve Rogers after his mission is complete?
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Avengers Team, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Time Has Way [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604554
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. This is not meant to bash or hate on any characters. I’ve been working on this since May, wanting it to be perfect. That’s the thing though, it doesn’t have to be perfect. It’s been my distraction. It’s been my imagination at work. So, I share this with you hoping you enjoy it. Hoping it distracts you. If it doesn’t that’s okay because this is my narrative. That’s what fanfic is all about, isn’t it?
> 
> Formerly-Steve

April 29th 2023-The Possibility

It’s a bright sunny day. A day made for being outside and enjoying the outdoors. A day made for fishing, for camping, hiking, for running around playing tag, exploring and hunting bugs. I have no idea why that thought just popped into my head.

Which sucks.

It sucks because one, I buried what was left of someone I considered a friend yesterday after we finally got our shit together. Two, even worse there wasn’t anything to bury so we watched what was left of you float away in a wreath. A funeral no one talked at. Kept their distance from each other. Then promptly went our separate ways after deciding when to get this shit with returning the stones done.

Strange thing is I kept looking around your funeral yesterday like I was supposed to be taking care of someone important.

Face it. Only a handful of people there actually knew Tony Stark the man. No, they were there out of respect for Iron Man.

It’s not like we hung out and grabbed a beer between world ending crisis. Called each other for help when our own shit was going down or lived together.

I’ve had a migraine from hell after that fight with Thanos and you used those fucking stones. You had to prove me wrong and be the one to lay on the wire after you were so cocky all those years ago when you said you’d just cut it. After twelve years you still had to prove me wrong at every turn and my chest still hurts.

I wonder if that hit from Thanos did more damage than I first thought. Making me hear voices, well just one voice. A voice that’s been haunting me since S.H.I.E.L.D. thawed me out. A voice that isn’t Peggy’s.

A voice yelling “Daddy!”

Making me grab for someone that wasn’t there while colored streams of radiation started burning you alive after you snapped your fingers pronouncing to Thanos you are Iron Man.

I shake my head as a vision of Sam grabbing me hits.

I hear Sam yell “Steve, no!”

I hear myself yell “Can’t we help him? Grab onto him? Take the power of the stones together?”

I hear Strange yell back “It’s the only way. I’m sorry. It’s the only way.”

Definitely a concussion. Maybe a cracked skull.

Bucky knows something is up. He’s staying distant, not talking.

I’m tired. I’m just so fucking tired. Tired of people dying. Tired of everything being so complicated. Everything used to be so simple. You knew who the bad guys are or who they were supposed to be. Now I watch as people disappear into dust, people you fight with make a conscious decision to turn into serial killing assassins with no remorse out of grief, people not come back from where I sent them and most of all burn up and turn to a pile of ashes in front of me from gamma radiation.

Tired of feeling like a part of me is missing.

I shake my head as a voice tells me how to operate the transport on my glove but when I look down only the Pym particle time gps is there. I know I have something going on with my brain as the same voice says I will always carry your future with me.

I say nothing as Bruce monotonously tells me about the stones. Tune him out as he talks about trying to get Nat back.

I picked Bucky over you. I lied to you about your parents. Supposedly tore a so called team apart that never got our shit together to get along for more than a few days at a time every so often much less long enough to defeat a threat and you get pissed at me for not being together.

Guess what Tony? We were together this time and you still played like you’re the only team member and now you have a kid without a father, a wife without a husband. You had what I’ve wanted since 1942 and you snapped it away all by yourself after bitching me out.

Natasha called it her family. Ha! Some family, friends, we are.

Phone works both ways you damn sacrificing asshole.

I hate you but I miss you too much to. Both of you.

I love you, you asshole and I had to watch you burn yourself to death when we could have done it together. Did you ever think Strange had it wrong? For him to go Fuck himself and now Pepper is moving to the other side of the country with Morgan.

There won’t be any more days for being outside and enjoying the outdoors. A day made for fishing, for camping or hiking, for running around playing tag and hunting bugs.

You had to tell me this shit. About how much you enjoyed being a dad. How the last two weeks changed the two of us. How we got the trust back.

Sam walks up next to me saying he could go with me but there’s no feeling behind it.

I squeeze his shoulder giving him a platitude of how he’s a good man but this is my mission.

My vision is starting to act weird. Like I’m looking through a tunnel and the sides are blurring into a straight line going further away.

I already know what I’m going to do. Fuck the future. Bucky has Sam. You mentored Queens into a mini you. God he’s so much like you, the cocky little shit. There’s an all powerful flying woman and a team of heathens policing the galaxy with Thor. Let someone else fight for once. It’s time I go after that life you kept telling me to get. How can I stay when I don’t even belong here? Never belonged here. I want the wife and kids.

Barton has disappeared, put the bow and arrow away, left his family and all of it behind to go do his own thing as a Samurai Sword wielding killer. Why can’t I?

I’m getting that life and I finally got the way back to how. The way you made possible.

Bucky stops me as I tell him “Don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone.”

His face is emotionless as he replies back “How can I? You’re taking all the stupid with you.”

We hug and I assure him “Everything is going to be alright, Buck.”

You did say if you play with time it plays back.

Always had to be right didn’t you.

The future will be fine because I don’t belong there. I never did. I’m going home. Even if I can’t change anything. Everything turns out fine anyway. It’s not like I can stop what has already happened.

It’s time I get to be happy. Time I get some fucking peace. Even if it means sitting back and watching it all go to hell.

It’s not like I haven’t already. I lived it.

I want my fucking dance.

I step onto the platform looking out towards the lake as I do and see some old guy that can barely walk, trembling as he sits on a bench with a round canvas case facing the lake. I can hear him say as he rocks back and forth, “you play with time, it plays back” over and over. Poor sap, probably got dusted in the blip and lost it.

First stop will be Asgard 2014. As much as I’d love to shove the hammer up Rumlow’s ass, lugging this heavy thing around time is not something I look forward to. I can’t wait to land inside of Thor’s home, geez is the sun getting brighter or what, and prop Thor’s hammer against the wall of the palace. It’s not like he won’t even be able to find it. How can the sun be so bright this early in the morning? My migraine intensifies and the pressure in my chest tightens to where it’s almost too hard to breathe.

I’m standing on the platform and Bruce is counting down. The helmet covers my face and the migraine intensifies, as does the pressure in my chest. Then with the case of stones in one hand, I try to lift the hammer in the other but it’s heavy as fuck. Just like it was during the fight. Tossing Stormbreaker to Thor and catching it was like tossing that building out of the way of people back in New York when we first met Aliens during a three hour fight.

I’m off.

Good riddance.

Then I promptly black out.

I’m floating in space, amongst the stars, surrounded by a rainbow of stones and dreaming of chocolate truffle brown eyes that give me a sense of comfort, warmth, home and Tony’s voice. “Take care of my little girl. You’re the only one I trust enough to. I already know how much you love and cherish her. Be happy, Steve. Find your peace.”

Little do I know that at this exact moment in a bed thousands of miles away that resides by the Pacific Ocean, a tiny bit of what is destined to be my past and future is having the same dream.

2023 Onwards- The one in 14,000,605 chance

April 29th, 2023-New York, Temporary Quantum Accelerator

I wake up to Sam kicking my foot. “I know you had a long night and all lover boy” he says while wearing his signature smirk “but we got to get these stones back. I don’t know who picked 7am to do it but, we gotta get it done.”

Bucky is standing beside him, a smirk on his face, too. Assholes.

I smile as I hear that voice of an Angel say, “Oh, Bruce! It’s a bright sunny day. A day made for being outside and enjoying the outdoors. A day made for fishing, for camping, hiking, for running around playing tag, exploring and hunting bugs! Who would have thought Bruce “Professor Hulk” Banner is afraid of bees? You learn something new everyday.” Followed by his baritone laughter.

She’s hiding behind her own shield making others feel better while her heart has been shattered to pieces since, well, seeing what she saw in the flesh. A moment that is both a gift to treasure and a curse she’ll never forget thanks to that eidetic memory of hers.

Her nightmares since childhood come to life. Or one of them. She stopped talking about the memories that were different and her other nightmares of morphing into another little girl since yesterday. Last night was the first night we shared a bed without her waking in a cold sweat. She told me they’ll be gone and at peace soon.

What a pair we make. If it’s not her nightmares it’s mine. She’s been telling me for years now nightmares and scars are part of the powered being package it’s just in the fine print.

Bucky and I had a good talk at the funeral yesterday while Ria talked to Bruce on the dock. Or more like he talked, I listened after what he and Sam thought I couldn’t hear them bicker about going back and forth with “you do it, you were fugitives together” then a “ no, you do it, you’ve known him longer and he’ll have the puppy guilt thing if he thinks you don’t get it.” Followed by “Is that supposed to be an old fart age joke? I don’t even know what to say.”

“You’re the one that told me about the significance of the ring and knowing what we know. Just get your ass over there. As much as you run that mouth you always know what to say.”

“You’re bossy.”

“Yeah and you’re stalling. Go.”

Geez, you would think those two got married and had been on a five year honeymoon. Then again if the future holds for those two what Ria told me. Shame, I would have loved to see the look on Bucky’s face when Ria tells him she knows he and Sam are lovers in the future that really don’t hide it as well as they think. Something I’m grateful for. Bucky coming back to find Nat gone had crushed him. Being able to talk to Clint had eased some of the pain he felt but it didn’t make his heart magically heal. That will be Sam’s place. Knowing he gets a second chance at love, at happiness, is making my decision when I go to return the stones easier.

We talked yesterday after the funeral. Ria wanted me to spend time with my family that has been gone the last five years, I already did the day before. I wanted to spend it with her. She told me it was okay. There was something important she needed to take care of. The night would be ours and boy had it been. I can’t get enough of that woman.

God five years without those faces.

How am I supposed to say good-bye when I just got them back?

Is what the Universe has in store for me that important?

Just talking with them without Tony felt wrong. He’s the reason I have them back and he’s not here to celebrate their return. Our sacrifice. His sacrifice. He really laid on the wire after telling me he would just cut it all those years ago.

Oh, Shellhead. Why did it have to be you? I’d hate the Universe but it’s not like we didn’t know it was coming. Doesn’t make it any easier. Didn’t stop me from yelling why couldn’t we help him and take the heat together. After all, we had a Super Soldier, a few gods, a Sorcerer Supreme not to mention Danvers. Yet Strange said it wasn’t meant to be.

Now I get why Ria calls him a cryptic asshole.

Bucky had just walked up to me standing there as I watched her, keeping a close eye on her. Giving her space but letting her know I was there for support at the same time.

“I’m okay. Not gonna lie it crushed me. Coming back and my firecracker….it fucking sucks, but I’m okay. I can smile because of her. Breathe. All those years it felt like I was holding my breath but she……freed something in me that I will be eternally grateful for. Would have been nice though. A house, couple of kids. Tony had the right idea with this place. Seclusion, peace. I get it now because of her. You and Ria. Two years with her wasn’t enough but it was an eternity worth of love. I want that for you. I’ve been thinking maybe it’s time to find my own way, maybe you should think about doing the same. Until the end of the line doesn’t always mean we don’t get forks in said line every once in awhile. Five years in a meditative state, before that getting your brain reprogrammed and working on a farm in a peaceful place like Wakanda, can make you reflect on things. Like allowing yourself the freedom to enjoy just being in love. Between Tony and T’Challa my nightmares aren’t as severe as before the decimation. Not gonna lie. Had one hell of a nightmare when we got back but Sam was there. Talked about it. He helped me through it like Nat used to. He understood. Maybe it’s time you went after what you really want, to find some peace. Tony would have wanted that for you. He always did. To get that life and a family of your own. Don’t worry, everything is going to work out.”

I watched him look over at Ria. “I know you. I’ve known you since you were a bloody nosed kid. How you think. I’m just saying when you get on that platform tomorrow and you don’t come back, you’re not abandoning us. Me.”

“The Particle Accelerator and Pym Particles only go backwards, not forwards.”

I watched him laugh and shake his head. “What?”

“Like that’s ever stopped you.”

“Apparently someone told her I go back to Peggy.”

“I have been known to be wrong. Maybe you do but Peggy never wore that ring she has around her neck. That stayed in the bottom of your trunk in your barracks. You might have had Peggy’s picture in a compass during the war but the person that gave you that compass is your true North.”

“How did you…?”

“You get that dreamy look in your eyes around her. Slipped up and called her Ria within earshot. No wonder Gran went on about her. I’m glad you had a good friend, wondered why she just upped and left. Thought at times you felt more for her than friendship. Hated her until I got to know her. Then well, it all kinda clicked. When I signed up for the army if someone had told me about my best friend getting frozen in ice and me getting brainwashed to be a Hydra assassin I would have laughed at the absurdity but all this. Aliens, wormholes, turning to dust, well time travel doesn’t sound so far fetched. Plus, it’s not everyday you meet the girl that happens to look like the guy that helped take me to Wakanda to get deprogrammed. Also happened to tell me I’ll manage the nightmares. They won’t be the living hell they were before Wakanda. Might have shared she has some of her own. So, yeah, I’m going to be a big part of her life.”

“She’s woken up many nights in a cold sweat. If it’s not her it’s me. Much like Sam helps you, she helps me. She told me I help her. We all have our nightmares.”

“That we do. She just added another one to it. Trust me. Watching Tony, her dad, the way he…I don’t envy that eidetic memory of hers.”

“How long have you known?”

“Figured it out when she told you you could bring me back out of whatever it was they put me into on that helicarrier, then when I saw her standing next to Tony. I’m grateful for what he did. His somewhat forgiveness, more of an understanding. I’m glad we could bury it before….The world didn’t deserve him. She does. I have to admit as much as this world appreciates what he did, she deserves to have her daddy. Not everyone would get what they got was a gift but she does. She cherishes it. She may have come back for one thing and feels like she didn’t accomplish anything but she did. She made a family out of a bunch of misfits. She fought for me, everyone. I hope she gets her happy ending. That little girl though, consider me and Sam her personal body guards.”

“You know we’re brothers right? I trust you.”

“You fought for me. You. Tony. Antonia, I think it’s safe to not call her Ginny. Sam figured it out too, can’t wait to give you shit about it by the way. Had a nice chat with her. Gave me some peace about my firecracker.”

“I want to pass the shield on to Sam.”

“You gotta pass that shield on to someone. Just one problem.”

“What’s that?”

“Thanos tore the shit out of it.”

“I’ll have a shield when I come back.”

“Are you, coming back?”

“Bucky don’t you know me well enough by now to know I always find a way back? The bodyguards thing. You serious about that? You promise?”

“I promise, for me and Sam.”

“You speak for Sam now?” I smirk.

“Eh, we grew on each other over the years. His visits to Wakanda to check in on me. He didn’t have to do that. As I said, your Ria did more than she thinks. So, yeah. I don’t mind him speaking for me.”

“Bucky. Do you by chance have a crush on our winged crusader?”

He pushed my arm. “I love my firecracker.”

“You can love more than two people in your life, Buck. She’d want you to keep living. Loving.”

“Maybe. One day. I miss her. I get why she did it. Doesn’t make my heart hurt any less yet at the same time others lost love ones, too. I don’t know how Ria is holding it together after watching Tony, after seeing it happen. That’s one remarkable woman. I would say don’t screw it up but knowing you. As much as I want the two of you to live out your lives together we are men out of time. You’d want to correct that. So, the bodyguard deal.” I watched him clear his throat and hold back tears..

“The week before Thanksgiving, 2030. I need a favor.”

“Let me get my calendar out to see if I’m free.”

“I need you to keep Antonia away from Pepper.”

“This have do with those not so subtle scars on her back?” Bucky asks stone faced.

I just stare ahead as Antonia stares out over the water. My not answering was his answer.

“Consider it penciled in.”

“If I don’t get to, maybe tell Rhodey to have Happy hide all the scissors when they get to where they’re going. 2035 and her birthday of 2036. Keep an extra eye on her.”

“Oh, fuck. Pepper’s going to loose her shit isn’t she?” He had witnessed what happened after Tony died. Pepper rightfully grieving but slapping Ria. Accusing her of killing him, pretending to be their daughter as some sick, perverted way to manipulate Tony as he died. Screaming at her if she enjoyed getting off on doing that. There had been something in Pepper’s eyes. It reminded me of when Bucky had been brainwashed and not that of a person in a manic state because of being Bipolar but I knew the stories of Ria growing up. Saw as the years went by Tony’s fear of the change in Pepper grow with each outburst. The rehabs and outpatient facilities Ria called Tony out on during the Accords. Talked to him about it. Especially after Tony went home from the compound one day finding a crying Ria and erratic Pepper.

The real meaning of visiting Aunt Nat in Budapest.

“Bucky. Just keep her safe. That goes for you too Sam since you like eavesdropping so much.” I raise my voice a bit not looking behind me as Sam approaches to stand beside me.

“I was just admiring the eagle nest…..yeah, you’re not buying that. We got her. So, besides that sweet thing what else did you two talk about?”

A lightning bolt crackled the lake off in the distance making the water ripple and waves wash about as I turned my head and just looked at Sam.

“How not to call her sweet thing.” Bucky smirked.

“Fair point.” Sam replied, hands held up in front of him.

Ria is standing off to the side letting Bruce finish soaking him and Sam up like she wanted more time but knew it was out. Her long curly hair that I love running my fingers through is cascading down her back. Her hands are in the pockets of her jeans, a tiny red and gold tin is slightly sticking out yet tucked safely in the pocket of the leather jacket she wore to Tony’s funeral. The leather jacket he was wearing the day this officially started on his way to Afghanistan. I keep my eyes on hers as I walk up to her.

“Okay. Tell me again how to work the transporter on your glove.” She asks not looking at me.

“I hit the A button, I get transported to Asgard, M to Morag and V to Vormir. You did a very good job of keeping it simple. Even a stubborn Irish idiot can do it.” I tell her, for the hundredth time. It’s actually kinda cute and hot as hell she doesn’t want me to get lost in space and all.

I watch, grinning, as she smacks my arm. “I’m glad you found a place in this world but I don’t remember you having sarcastic wit when I saw you again right after we found you.”

“What can I say? I grew as a person like someone suggested. You know, let that tight ass thaw out a bit.”

“I said grow emotionally and stop being a stubborn Irish idiot that puts himself in danger. I only called you a tight ass once.” She says getting annoyed. If I push her just the right way that annoyance will get her going on a tirade and man does she get hot, makes me hot, her face gets all serious like but the rest of her. Forget aliens and the evil of human kind. That body alone will do me in, immortal according to Thor or not.

“Ria, baby. What you call being a tight ass I call trying to hide sexual frustration because I wanted my girl. Preferably naked in bed.”

“That again? I thought you were over it. You know damn well I couldn’t……and you’re laughing at me.”

“I wouldn’t dare. I’m serious about being sexually frustrated and you naked in my bed.”

“You got me there, didn’t you?”

“After three very long years. My Ria, it doesn’t matter what year or century it is. I’ll always know you. The glasses were sexy as hell but I hated you hiding those beautiful eyes behind them.”

Boy I love pushing her buttons, she gets so pliant after she gets pissed. I wonder if I have time to sneak her away in those trees. I wonder if I can get her irritated enough to make those gorgeous breasts of hers start….

“We’re almost set up over here. You might want to check out the stones situation.” Oh, fuck you Sam. I can hear laughter in the asshole’s voice. I hear a snicker from Bucky. Okay, fuck both of you assholes.

Wait until you get your shit together and I’ll…….oh, yeah. Not gonna be around for that. Damn I hope they make each other as happy as My Ria makes me. They probably have a bet on what I choose. I think I liked it better when they were annoyed with each other all the time.

“You’re going back.” I state.

“I came to do what I was meant to do. Didn’t turn out how I planned. Then again I was told time has a way. I belong in the future, you belong in the past.” She’s looking up at me with those eyes as she places a silver chain with a ring on it in the palm of my hand.

“Ria, we talked about this.” I lay my forehead against hers.

“Steve, it’s okay. I love you. I know you love me but it’s okay to love her too. All that matters to me is you’re happy. Just make sure you give 1945 hell in the Universe where you end up. Keep enough particles to be back here in five seconds after you live your Happy Ever After and retirement. Now take back those stones and go get your bride, you’re going to be such a good daddy. You don’t want to be late. Stork club. Eight o’clock on the dot.” How I wish she never heard that conversation between me and Peggy. Besides, she’s the one that pounded into us about back-up plans. Little minx doesn’t even realize the seed she planted.

“You know,” she says cupping my cheek, “a very smart man once told me if you love something let it go.”

“He sounds like an idiot.” I try to snap the delicate silver chain around my neck, which she ends up doing giving me a chance to steal a quick kiss as I lean my head down for her to reach my neck, tucking it under the collar of my suit sans helmet. I’m not going to need it where I’m going. Besides, this is my last official duty as Captain America. I feel the cool silver fall down my chest against my skin then wrap my arms around her back pulling her to me. “A stubborn Irish idiot.”

“He has his moments. He can be a stubborn Irish idiot sometimes, true, but he will always be my stubborn Irish idiot; no matter what time or Universe he’s in. That has yet to meet a bully he doesn’t know how to back away from.”

“Yeah? Whatever happened to him?”

“He gave me a little girl, then went and saved the world. Many, many times and likes to irritate me because he has a thing against parachutes.”

“Says the woman that likes to irritate me by flying into danger without looking.” I lean down and kiss her. Our lips hungry for each other. Last night wasn’t enough of a good-bye.

She pulls away first. Tears staining her cheeks. “I love you infinity, Steven Grant Rogers. I will always carry your future with me.” She tells me, her hands on my face. Then she blinks away.

“I love you infinity, Antonia Maria Potts-Stark. My Ria.” I say into the empty space she left behind.

Bruce calls out the accelerator is ready. I put on my unreadable stone face as I open the case and he explains the stones to me. His face a cloud of regret when he starts speaking. “I know at one time me and Nat almost had a thing. Geez, almost a decade ago. We decided we are….were…better off friends. I know I still hurt her disappearing after Sakovia for all those years. Haven’t exactly been around much the past five. Made it easier to go find myself when I found out she had Bucky to love those two years I was gone before the Decimation, spending all that time in Wakanda.” His face shifts into a contemplative state. “She was your friend too. I thought sometimes if Antonia hadn’t of been around you and Nat would have been a good fit but then I would see the two of you together and had this feeling of rightness. She’s so much like him but more at the same time.” Bruce eyes tear up as I cup his good shoulder.

“She understood Bruce. You still had your own shit to figure out and I’m quoting her there. Doesn’t mean your feelings aren’t valid. Your grief. She may be gone but she’s still family. Always will be. Just like Tony. I loved her. We all loved her. We still do. Like our sister. She had her own subtle way of dealing with all of us. Knocking us upside the head without even touching us. Like telling Tony she had nothing and then we found this little family. That’s what we were, still are. Family. Always. No matter where we are. We’ve been through too much together, Bruce, to give up on that now. Family first, family always. Especially in our hearts.”

“Always. By the way there is a bet.”

“I knew it.”

“I put my money on the one that made you just say that.”

“Who might that be?”

I watch Bruce smirk. “That’s for you to figure out. I tried to get her back you know, when I had the stones. I guess it doesn’t work that way. Or Thanos knew something I didn’t to make them work.” I rub my hand over his good shoulder. He paid a price just as much.

Ria already told me Bruce will be going on a long self exploring journey to find his new purpose in life before joining them at the new compound with Clint and Scott. Guilt does that to a person. Like making yourself feel the pain of a gamma burned arm. Much like it sent Clint into retirement living out his days with his family until the promise he shared with me that he would go help Antonia when the time comes. For Tony. For Nat. For his own daughter. For Antonia herself.

The same promise Scott made.

She didn’t tell me who all was at the compound when I was visiting her future home, a remodeled version of the cabin, going there after the bunker at the base got blown up along with Zola and his subconscious computers though. We ended up taking two days to rediscover each other, communicating through talking and touching. Finding out about my daughter, seeing her picture, her roses but the compound was a no fly zone for me.

  
I got to see a hologram of it, him, of everyone before going back to face reality, landing on Sam’s doorstep and what both me and Ria thinking we know going straight to hell. Ending with finding a picture framed with the words daddy’s girl and a hologram disc of Ria rocking a baby Brooklyn surrounded by family, telling her about us, singing her the lullaby I sang one night in our guilt bed atop a roof on my bed at the tower after the dust had settled and the search for Bucky was on.

Bruce doesn’t change a bit. Suddenly a large hand is on my shoulder. “You’re my brother Steve. Whatever brought us together, I’m grateful for. I gave up my chance. Twice, by choice. Don’t be a fool and do the same.“ I open my mouth but nothing comes out. I hear an underlining “do what you need to do” under there.

“Bruce just what did happen when you got the Time Stone from the Ancient One?”

“Let’s just say I get a lot of things now that I didn’t before.”

Bruce had looked at me at the funeral and just said he regretted not letting Ross burn in that helicopter. Even if it made him no better than Ross himself. If only Betsy hadn’t of been in there.  
  


Closing the case and picking it up Sam walks beside me “you know if you want, I can still come with you.”

Placing my hand on his shoulder, I squeeze it. “You’re a good man, Sam, but this is my mission to take. Just like you’re going to have your own.”

I still have my hand on Sam’s shoulder when he turns to me, looking me in the eyes. “Hey, Steve. Remember when we first met and we talked about how hard it is to adjust? Feeling like you don’t belong where you are. It’s okay to want to change that. Change sidekicks. I’ll always be on your left, no matter what.” I watch as he juts his chin towards Bucky.”I’ll be on that one’s, too. So, don’t worry about it.”

Okay, does everyone know? I squint my eyes at him. “I already know of the bet about what time I go back to.”

“Bruce can’t keep anything a secret. Just. Be safe and be happy. You’ll always be my brother. Wherever, whenever.” He tells me as we hug. “By the way, my money has always been on the future. No matter what the past claims.”

I face Bucky “Don’t do anything stupid until I get back.”

“How can I?” He says to me. “You’re taking all the stupid with you.”

We hug and he whispers a “I’m going to miss you, buddy.”

“Everything is going to be okay, Buck.”

“You know what Steve? I really believe it is. Don’t worry, we’ll take care of her. No matter where you end up.” He knows. I don’t have to tell him, he knows me well enough to know without me asking him to even if we already talked about it. Made a pact on it. Keep little Antonia safe. Sam and Bucky. Who would have thought?

  
I step up on the platform, looking out by the lake as I do. I watch a smiling old man as he lays a round canvas covering against the bench he sits down on, back straight and humming a familiar tune, overlooking the lake. A sense of rightness comes over me. I know what I’m about to do is what I’m meant to do. I hit the modified time gps on my glove, hearing the clink of metal hitting metal as the case hits my wrist and pick up the hammer with ease, doing a little flip with it. I take one last look at my friends, my found family that showed me where I belong “I’ll see you in a few seconds” giving them a nod as the helmet covers my head, hiding the tear that is sliding down my cheek.

I listen as Bruce counts down, memorizing every inch of their faces. Bucky sad yet excited, a reversal of when he got his orders, Bruce and Sam hopeful. Then I’m once again flying through time itself hoping that I not only make the right decision but when I see those faces again, five seconds for them, they understand it.

I walk into the front yard, leaves blowing around. I’m going to have to take care of that. The sun is shining it’s fresh morning light, a new start of a new day which is fitting, as I walk up the steps onto the porch, approach the front door. I adjust my shirt, rubbing my hand up and down the partial zipped jacket. I adjust the bags, raise my hand, and knock. The door opens to a pair of the most beautiful, soulful, loving eyes I have ever seen and can’t wait to spend my life losing myself into every morning looking up at me.

“Hi.” She whispers, the look of surprise evident in her eyes.

“Hi.” I whisper back. “I’m sorry I’m late.”


	2. Chapter 2

2014-Morag

A smart beautiful stubborn as hell woman told me sometimes to go forward, you have to go back. So, I start my journey with the stones in 2014. I enter directly into the temple vault as the Quantum suit disappears, thanks to Rhodey’s gps recorder on War Machine I land exactly where I need to be. The case of stones in one hand. Mjolnir in the other. To some you would think taking the hammer back first would be the smartest thing to do. Tactical wise, I’m entering a hostile planet, this is only my second time in space. I’m taking all the back-up I can get. Plus, really not that heavy. It was hard to pretend it was dead weight that day at the party but I couldn’t do that to Thor considering what he had just been through. Even if he had the tough Norse God act going on.

Thor has had a rough go of it the last five years. Hell, even before that. His mom and father dying. Asgard falling. Even though we’d visit him he still shut everyone out. My fear after Tony died was that he’d shut himself off even more. We had our issues with Loki but in the end he is still Thor’s brother and losing a brother is a knife in the gut. Watching Loki die, the real Loki and not an illusion the Trickster was known for, while protecting the Tesseract as Thor was imprisoned and immobile making it even worse. I’m not sure what happened on Asgard, even Bruce gave minimal details other than saying “the usual shit went down.” No wonder the Hulk decided to take a pass after what he witnessed on that ship. Thinking Thor himself dead.

When it comes down to it, family is family. Blood family, even found family. I learned that from a sassy mouth stubborn woman, too.

If being a part of something like being an Avenger proved anything, it was that blood does not always a family make.

His breakdown at the compound over the gauntlet. The look in his eyes. I saw it in many eyes of the men I fought with in the war.

Every once in awhile I would catch a glimpse of it in My Ria’s eyes. It’s the eyes of someone who has seen shit no human, or Norse God, ever should.

It seemed like the battle, a battle we won yet lost at the same time, rejuvenated him. I stood beside him as we watched a hologram of Tony say good-bye, wringing his hands, doing the same at the funeral.

Or what everyone thought was Tony’s funeral.

It didn’t matter what was in that tin or on that wreath. What mattered was a found family of misfits and different backgrounds gathering to say goodbye to a man we all knew, had touched our lives, in one way or another. Not Iron Man. The world would memorialize Iron Man. We were there for Tony Stark.

Husband, father, brother, friend.

Ria told me what was really in that red tin box that Rhodey put the contents of inside the old arc reactor, she would be taking Tony’s ashes with her. Any which way you look at it, we were still saying goodbye to family. It would be a secret me, Ria, Rhodey and eventually Happy would know. It was the ashes of Thanos she gave to him and told Rhodey he would understand later that night. Rhodey, trusting her because he knew she remembered whatever was going to happen from her childhood, didn’t question it. When we saw him at the funeral he had a haunted look in his eyes, hugging Ria with a murmured “I never doubted you but that was some fucked up shit that you don’t deserve to have a memory of. You didn’t even give it away when I came to your room. Why do I have a feeling you already knew your daddy wasn’t coming back and that hug was for me?”

Her reply had been a simple “You needed it more than I did.”

This time a funeral of more than just the amount you could count on one hand of family gathered by a lake at the compound then the eventual drinks and pineapple pizza by the lake once again that Nat so loved to run around in the mornings in her honor later that night after a bit of drama. Well, that’s putting it lightly. Then going back to our room, our bed, and enjoying the time we had because tomorrow isn’t promised. Even if you think you know everything that’s going to happen.

Time has a way.

Afterwards, he told me he knew I always had it in me to lift Mjilnor. He saw it budge at the party but he let his ego deny it. The past years, loosing half his people, Loki. He got a far away look in his eyes then patted me on the shoulder, telling me it was an honor to fight alongside a fellow wielder of the lightning. Having the same pride in his eyes I saw when he uttered “I knew it” before Thanos knocked him out. He didn’t say good-bye, he didn’t have to, that was his good-bye. Even Norse Gods have to find themselves. He handed over his people to a new King. Just knowing they were back brought him a bit of peace. Then he left with the Guardians, Nebula and Ria’s Rocket; that once saw her Iron Maiden suit in Wakanda became her personal bodyguard the past five years.

It seems like he had made a connection with Rocket, just like Ria told me he had. The others called him “the raccoon” but knowing what Rocket will do for My Ria, he already has my respect. Hell, knowing what he went through to become what he is deserves respect. Even though he hides that hurt exterior behind a mean hearted smart ass mouth. Having Nebula with them and her connection with Tony will be good for both her and Thor. The look on her face, the teary eyes, when Ria presented her with the new animatronic arm made from one of Tony’s old suites the day before the funeral showed just how human she really is. Yet another costly battle Thanos did not win.

He may have stripped her of her flesh but he failed at stripping her of her soul.

We were lucky to find the housing away from the compound untouched built during the five year waiting game to stay in. Clint and Scott, taking Hope with him, went straight home. As did T’Challa. Thor went to New Asgard.

Ria having 3 set off electric fireworks around the globe as we sat by the lake. Her scream from the middle of the future compound after I told him to get us away from the pile of fallen rubble that was once our home, her mother screaming at her, slapping her and a half burnt suit laying empty when she just fell to the cold ground after Rhodey got Pepper somewhat calm, handing him the tin as he nodded his head taking Pepper away when I could tell losing Tony was about to hit her. Sobbing on the floor as I held onto her from behind. An unknown woman’s voice asking “what happened?” Queen’s quiet answer of “We won,” before disappearing. 3 bringing us from Ria’s time back to that day, Queen’s more mature voice still echoing in my ears as the fireworks went off and she leaned back against me between my legs.

We knew when and where to be to say good-bye the day after next. That moment was to celebrate Tony’s sacrifice and decompress. Then later that night do my job as her man and hold her as she sobbed and let my own quiet tears fall.

The scars will remain but in time the wounds will heal. Like all wars. Time will pass, a memory will pop up some good, some not so good, but one day you’ll wake up and scar tissue will have covered that open wound. Doesn’t mean you forget though.

No, you never forget.

I’m just grateful we have more good times of supporting each other than bad.

I got to meet Peter, saw Queens again. Dear God Tony mentored that kid into a little him and the world is and will be a better place because of it. He’s going to go far in this life, I can feel it. Before everyone left, after we witnessed Pepper drag a baby Antonia down the stairs to the waiting car, her stopping me from interfering saying “things have to play out now” we were all in agreement even while fighting the urge to take her away from Pepper. Antonia would be taken care of. Ria assured me she would be.

That’s the thing about knowing. Changing it would be impossible. Antonia would still live through her childhood here while taking her from Pepper would just create a break into another Universe. She would still live out her fate here. Taking her would have no purpose but protecting her would.

Much like Ria pointed out that as much as she wanted to take the gauntlet to another time after we snap it to get everyone back, we still needed it to snap away Thanos forever.

I was already pissed I had to witness Pepper slap her while she was talking to Happy and baby Antonia. The rest of us stayed clear to keep her wrath at a minimum. Ria knew she was already drinking. She smelled it on her. Honestly we all had.

Rhodey, Thor, Rocket, Nebula, Scott, Clint, T’Challa, Sam, Bucky and Bruce, we all came to an agreement and made a pact with Antonia standing beside me on the dock of the lake. She would never know we knew she was there when her father died. That she had even been here at all. No one would ever tell her Natasha died on Vormir, telling Clint to stick to his story about Budapest. With him murmuring “still remember Budapest totally different.” Not to tell her about Pepper either. Most important, of all never tell her about the Infinity Stones, Bucky being The Winter Soldier or anything from her time here. Instead of creating a new Universe it will throw time into a Temporal Paradox if young Antonia knew. In other words she had to find these things out on her own. I could tell there was more to it but like always she’d let me know when the time was right.

Scott had been concerned about what to tell Hope. Ria’s answer had been nothing, enough had been taken. Let Hope keep her innocence where her father was concerned. Scott felt he would be lying and dishonest. Ria had countered back with a “No, it’s loving her enough to let her keep her innocence. Her father may be a murdering asshole but he is still her father. Besides, she has precious little time left with him. Let her have it.”

Then she told us why little Antonia can never find out while growing up. She did not know this before she came back. All she would tell us was she paid someone a visit that enlightened her. I noticed Bruce give her a sad stare, as if he knew where she had gone. Natasha, in the timeline known as the possibility, had not died on Vormir with Clint. She died on Morag while trying to keep Thanos from taking Nebula. Clint went with Scott to Vormir, where his psychotic broken alter ego from the Decimation killed him by disabling his suit then throwing him off the cliff. It had not been his love for Scott that produced the stone but the love of his family. By committing murder he had completed his transformation into a serial killer and unknowingly sacrificed reuniting with his family after Tony’s funeral.

As for her mother, time and the Universe had not made that decision. Evil had with no further elaboration except for when she took Rhodey aside and told him what he and Happy will have to try to do to help ease Pepper’s suffering. Wakanda a and T’Challa would not be able to help her like it did Bucky but Nick Fury and the Skrull would be a temporary short lived fix on multiple occasions.

The possibility had claimed not only Nat in a different way but Scott and Clint were it’s victims as well. Tony though. Time claimed him.

Clint broke the awkward silence by saying “Really glad you came and got me to keep me from becoming that dick.” Scott had seconded that. Then proving what a true family we are, new and old, wrapped his arm around Clint’s shoulders with a “I knew I could be annoying but nobody ever told me they wanted to throw me off a cliff.”

I watched my Ria put her hand on Bucky’s shoulder, his hand just covering hers. He knew about time finding a way. The Universe had claimed both Nat and Tony amongst it’s casualty count against Thanos. Nat was always meant to die against him, just like Tony. Doesn’t make it suck less.

I just don’t know how to do this without the Shell Head.

Stubborn bastard. Wonder where Ria gets it from.

I can see the battle so clearly now in my head. Me and him up against Thanos together, trying to get the gauntlet off him. Because that’s how we worked best, together. Separated we lost against Thanos the first time. Damn Ross.

I don’t even know when he had the chance to deactivate my specially made nanobyte encased glove so the stones would be called to it.

All I know Is one minute I had my arm around Thanos’s neck trying to call the stones to the glove that would turn it into a gauntlet and the next Tony was looking at me, straight in the eyes, saying “you take care of my little girl.” Then a blast from his gauntlet to my chest, knocking me away onto the ground. When I looked up, Tony was kneeling on said ground, the stones making their way to his hand as Sam and Bucky held me back before I caught a running out of uniform Ria around the waist as she yelled daddy.

I shake myself out of my thoughts, getting out of my head. Thanks to Nebula I know the Korath guy hired by one of the 2014 Thanos cronies will be here soon. Unfortunately, we may have dusted 2014 Thanos but there’s still the one before we dusted out there. The one that doesn’t have a short circuited Nebula that can spy on us that didn’t create another Universe when he grabbed her. So, now there’s two Thanos from 2014 which is, I got nothing. As Ria says “time travel is a fickle bitch and some things are meant to happen.” Meaning it already happened we just didn’t know it. Still wondering how if Tony dusted 2014 Thanos 2018 Thanos could still cause the Decimation. Then you get into the Decimation happened first, that some things are just meant to happen, two Thanos, a gauntlet glove and it makes you want to have the ability to get drunk, cause maybe then you can understand.

Even though it’s tempting to rescue her, Nebula herself said she understood that I couldn’t earning me a kiss on the cheek and a thank you for even considering it. Return the stone, let the rest happen. Better yet, since I’m such a stubborn Irish idiot that can’t say no to a bully, Ria set the time to before the stone was taken. To almost the exact time Korath and Peter meet. So, I’m on limited time here.

I walk up the the glowing vertical line incasement, put down the case, Mjilnor. Kneeling down I open it and scoop the orb we took it from up. We debated on doing it on earth before the jump but decided doing it before we get here would be better. Bruce felt more comfortable doing it that way and since the guy now has a black arm because of these things, I’m more than happy to humor him. Especially since according to Nebula you have to be half God to handle or touch these things. Also, weird thing is since I can wield Thor’s hammer and axe, I can also hold an Infinity Stone. Kinda makes me wonder just what Operation Super Soldier truly was supposed to be. Closing the case I glare at the incasement as I stand. Nebula’s flesh burned off her animatronic arm when she took it out.

Just when you think Thanos was monster enough we met Nebula and heard her story. Much like Rocket she hid behind a hardened heart. A heart that Tony softened by showing her fatherly affection for twelve days and a group of, well us, welcoming her into our found family straight away.

Added bonus Nebula was the one that held My Ria while a dead Gamora from 2018 that suddenly reappears from 2014 during the fight tended to her back after Pepper….needles to say I’d go one on one with Thanos for her. Which Ria knows. We ready had that argument. Which is why I’m on return duty and not interfering duty.

I look down at the hammer, then back up to the incasement. For a moment I play out the 41’ Brooklyn Dodgers Series in my mind. Then, well, gamma powered able to destroy with a touch stone.

Picking up Mjilnor I stick it into the vertical bars. No burning. No boom. Good sign. I hold up the orb and watch as the incasement sucks it back in.

I hide behind the column outside the opposite doors I came through. Right on time Korath appears but thanks to Rhodey logic, knocking him out which honestly I would have done too but the reaming out we got about said logic from Ria, means Peter is conked out and even returning the stone; well we done messed up. Or as Ria put it, maybe it already happened that way. The story he told her while teaching her how to fly through space about grabbing the Stone that brought the Guardians together had him telling her he was jamming to his music and must have tripped, hitting his head and knocking him out.

I still got the stubborn Irish idiot being a bad influence on Rhodey speech while Tony grinned because it’s not like her dad built his long time friend a flying War Machine. That she helped with. Pointing that out had not been one of my smartest moments.

I can hear three voices, one preparing a blast through the door. Before he can fire the gun, the reason I bought Mjilnor with me. Yeah, they’re not getting up from that anytime time soon. Well, no sooner than it’ll take Peter to wake up and dance his way over here. Looks like I get to play out that Brooklyn Dodgers fantasy after all. I should feel bad about hurting another being but, Thanos. Screw it. Besides with everything they do, have done, for Ria. The Guardian family deserves that second chance.

Before I hit the transporter that will send me to Vormir, a band-aid that I need to rip off while I have Mjilnor in my possession because any planet that wants a human sacrifice with a floating guy in dark robes as it’s guardian screams hostile to me. I walk out of the temple to see the ship carrying Nebula fly off and find Peter Quill sprawled out on the ground. I check his pulse, replace the skeleton lock pick and when he starts groaning, I pat his back. “Thanks for being there for my girls.”

Before he awakes, I’m gone.

One down.

Five to go.

2014-Vormir

I can still see the look on Tony’s face after the battle of New York as I approached him in his workshop in the tower he built. Well, partially rebuilt thanks to Loki. The home of the Avengers, where I woke up from being a capcicle six weeks earlier.

“She wants us to do what?” He had said, goggles on top his head as he looked up from his workbench.

“Dr. Hogan wants us to and I quote “bond so we can better serve the team dynamics” in other words she wants us to be more friendly because she detected some hostility while we were under the control of the mind stone before the helicarrier blew.”

Frankly I was tired of her being on my ass for taking my frustrations out on a gym bag and her lying to me. Like I didn’t know Ria the moment I laid eyes on her when I woke up after SI and Tony pulled me out of the ice and she introduced herself as the SI Psychologist, Dr. Hogan.

She was taller, curvier. A bit older, only a few years.

Ria had slipped out of my mouth as my lids fluttered open and I saw her, heard her voice first begging me to come back to her, those fingers caressing my cheek. Tears in her eyes. Then the alarm that I had woken went off and she jumped back, schooling her features and changing back into her alternate persona, slipping on a pair of glasses.

Hair pulled back all business like in a suit, unlike when she has it cascading down her back in those curls I used to love running my fingers through while they we were on the rooftop. Still do to this day.

I definitely knew my suspicions were confirmed when I panicked for a moment trying to run and she had me flat on my back with two strategic moves, straddling me. Her glasses had fallen off and her hair undone from the bun, making a cascade curtain of curls around our heads as she told me to calm down in an authoritative tone. Holding my arms down as she leaned over me. Telling me everything is okay in a calmer tone.

A memory of a tickle fight one sunny June day when I was fifteen hit me when we ended up in the same position on a sheet by a tree.

My Ria had come back to me as promised.

It hadn’t gone very smooth. Knowing who she was but not knowing the why behind the charade.

All woman and mercy the first time I saw her in her rose tinted cat suit and her hair braided. It fit her just like Nat’s leather one and I was suddenly a fifteen year old boy again, hiding behind files, every counter I could find and a shield.

So, yeah, I was taking my frustrations out on a gym bag and alien invaders. One of those frustrations being in a whole other century after being frozen in ice sixty-six years after crashing a plane full of bombs, a future nothing like where I’m used to. Losing the friends I had made connections with. A woman that I thought after a decade I would get a brown eyed brunette out of my head with her blonde hair and blue eyes, almost a decade after finding a note telling me not to give up on her.

They were so much alike, same devil may care attitude, it’s what attracted Peggy to me. Or what I thought was an attraction trying to deny it as a distraction.

Except for the eyes.

I saw chocolate eyes instead of blue whenever I looked at her trying as hard as I could not to.

I was so busy fighting a war I hadn’t even had a chance to take her out on a date yet. But we had somewhat connected. She got me. I got her. I had read her file. Director of S.H.I.E.LD., an operation she co-founded with Howard Stark and Phillips, she had moved on marrying barely a year after I went into the ice and having two children, back to back. Her husband had died in 1958. She had been happy. She had died at home in the U.K. living what life she could with dementia. I went to see her once. Ria had questioned me on that.

Speaking of, the other frustration had been “Dr. Hogan’s” ass, literally, and the things I wanted to do to it. The eyes that I dreamed of and haunted me in an ice filled prison, amongst other things. Memories of a familiar stolen kiss in the bunker between shelves, an unforgettable scent on the day of the experiment. At base camp. Swearing I could hear her yell when Bucky’s hand slipped through my fingers. Eyes and lips, her voice promising me she’d find me, as my eyes closed to slip into a frozen slumber. Her scent at my mama"s funeral making me fantasize about her and a family. Knowing what I know now time would have found a way to separate us. I would eventually find out she had the same hope that day with the ssme conclusion.

So, yeah, I was taking my frustrations out on a punching bag. Or twenty.

I also read Tony Stark’s file and after reading it and meeting Pepper Potts. The name Maria Potts, really, Ria?

If the name from so long ago didn’t give it away, her standing next to Tony sure did. The question at the time had been did Tony know. The answer, it turned out, had been no. But I took a few years to finally get it out of her and when I did, it had been amazing. After looking into her file and finding her I.Q., plus getting to know Tony after waking up. Yeah, it figures his kid would invent time travel or as she later put it tweaked it a bit. When our time jump plan was being put together after Thanos kicked our asses and the Decimation happened when we finally found him, well he found us, Scott called it a time heist. My Ria though, my feisty girl, said that if anyone ever called it a time heist again would be on the receiving end of a taser.

It had been the eyes that given her away the moment I saw her, her eyes and her smile. Both unforgettable. She could hide those eyes behind glasses, glasses she didn’t wear all the time, but I would have known those eyes anywhere.

Stubborn wench.

Like father, like daughter. She could call herself Dr. Ginny Hogan all she wanted but I knew she was a woman out of time just like I was a man out of time the moment I woke up.

Tony, Tony had been a hard Shell Head to crack.

“But….why?” Had been Tony’s response. He was busy, in the process of moving SI headquarters from Malibu to New York but he spent a majority of his time in New York now. His Malibu mansion would be a getaway. Him muttering about how the little brat wants The Avengers together, build a tower. So, SI had become the lower half while the top ten floors were dedicated to Avenger business. With a nice quinjet hanger, an entrance into the Avenger quarters next to where Tony could change into Iron man going directly to his workshop, a common area, kitchen, meeting room and spacious living quarters. 

The Avengers had separated from S.H.I.E.L.D., Fury had not been surprised his project wasn't under their control but seemed relieved. We helped when he called though. 

It was bad enough she insisted the Avenger team move into the tower and stay there when able but now she had gone and demanded, because Ria never really suggested anything, that me and Tony bond. Then again I also have the ability of not being able to say no to her. Even if she had been lying to me for the time being or in her defense trying not to create time collapsing on itself.

Apparently, Tony couldn’t either having the protective father bit he had going on with her. As they say you can’t see what’s right in front of your face at times, until it’s almost too late.

Only took him fourteen years to figure it out.

So, bonded we did. I can’t get drunk so drinking was out but we found a common ground in chess, art and languages. I talked about the war. He talked about Afghanistan. I talked about Bucky falling from a train out of my hands. He talked about Yinsen being shot in front of him. I talked about taking down a plane full of bombs and what I saw when Red Skull tried to activate the Tesseract. He talked about what he saw in the wormhole while carrying a nuke.

When we saw “Dr. Hogan” again and Tony got a bit demanding with her she had just looked at us and said “You shouldn’t be alone.”

Much like Tony and Nat had done after Peggy died during those damn Accords that the ass Ross attempted to use to pull the Avengers apart but our plan had succeeded although it made me a fugitive, fighting where I could. I had gone to Peggy’s funeral, Sam accompanied me. Her niece Sharon that I met during the whole Hydra mess gave her eulogy.

Talked about how her aunt Peggy would always say “Compromise where you can, where you can’t don’t, even when someone is telling you something is wrong is right, even when the whole world is telling you to move, it is your duty to plant yourself like a tree look them in the eye and say no; you move.”

That sounded exactly like the Peggy I knew. 

Ria had been there, sitting in the very back row. Giving me space. “She matters to your heart. So she matters now.” She always made sure Peggy came up in conversations. Even after she admitted to me who she really is. Her telling me about our daughter, Tony. Her childhood, Pepper and finally how she got those scars on her back. Her mom had a bad day my ass.

What the future holds. How she flashes back and forth from her time to ours. That the one condition to her coming back, she could tell no one she is Tony Stark’s daughter. Then she went on a rant about a cryptic asshole and guessing didn’t count. Then being able to share our bodies with each other again. Of course it would be during an argument with the whole Thanos mess going on I would finally find out why she was so adamant about Peggy.

Tony and Nat, the whole team, had shown up because as Tony put it “We disagreed, it’s what families do, we have a plan to deal with it but that doesn’t mean we leave each other alone.”

Because that’s what we did. Everything together. Except fight off Thanos and a Decimation or come home from a time jump.

That we didn’t do together.

Like now and why I’m standing on a dark barren planet that is the literal dominion of death in the middle of celestial existence waiting for a plane carrying two of my family members.

“Steven Grant Rogers, son of Sarah.”

I turn and see what looks like Red Skull but isn’t Red Skull, Mjilnor in my hand at the ready.

“You’re not Red Skull but you resemble him.”

“That, will not work on me. Yes, I am what is left of who you used to call Red Skull. The one you hated for so long but you have learned the price of vengeance, and of letting go, haven’t you son of Sarah? You feel nothing towards the man anymore. How many years has it been since you two last spoke, Captain?”

“Seventy-eight years.”

“Seventy-eight years for you, since this Universe was created for me. This is my Astral prison for eternity or until another more evil being tries and fails to open the capsule using magic holding the Space Stone but seeing you here, I know that will never happen and this is my eternal fate. My body is no more. The hammer will do no damage. I can do no damage but to lead those to what they seek. Sacrifice and demise as the Guardian of Death to the Soul Stone. You are early on your journey through time to return the stones, your friends have not yet arrived. I see you finally learned you do not need a traveling ship to get here.”

“How do you know they are coming?”

The Guardian Of Death floats around me, his black robes flitting about.

“It is my job to know. I know many things you have yet to learn. About power, betrayal, what truth the stones hold. Soon, you shall know them as well. Things that you will want to know, things you will not.” The Guardian of Death starts to float away from me then turns back around. “Yet they must be, unfortunately.” I watch as he floats away as the spaceship lands.

I hide behind a broken cold granite pillar, the hammer and case of stones on the ground, as Nat and Clint land then speak to The Guardian. I watch as they talk. My breathing pitching as Nat sits there and figures out the truth behind getting the Stone and then fighting the urge to intervene during the fight.

To catch her as they both go over the edge.

“You want to save her.” The Guardian floats to the edge of the cliff where I am standing, watching as Clint begs Nat to not let go as they both hang from the cord. Hearing her say “It’s okay.”

“Of course I do.” I stand there in my learned army stone wall stance. Eyes open although I want to close them. I’m not hiding from this. I sent her here.

“But you will not take her honorable death away from her.”

“You heard her. It was her decision. She wants to save us. As much as I want to save her, I’m not taking that away from her.”

“Yet you feel guilt ‘Whatever it takes’ you had said.”

“Whatever it takes.” I whisper. A statement that will haunt me for the rest of my life.

I watch as Nat’s fingers slip from Clint’s and he screams as she falls, turning his head into his shoulder then looking down at her prone form. Then he disappears.

I transport down and kneel beside her broken body. Her breathing is shallow.

“Doing. Here.” She gasps out.

“I didn’t want you to be alone.” I say taking her hand in both of mine as she bleeds out on the ground.

“See in a minute. Did. It.” She she says between gasps. I can hear air bubbling in her lungs.

“Yeah, we did it.”

“Clean. Ledger.” I kiss her forehead. “Yeah, sweetheart, all the red is gone.”

“Such a good dad. Happy got to see. Love her like my wolf, my heart his. Tell him okay to love him, glad he had him.”

I don’t understand the love her or good dad part but the wolf and love him I do.

“Bucky loves you, too. I’ll tell your wolf his firecracker’s heart is his. I already told him to let himself love Sam.”

“Thank. You. Brother.” She lightly breathes out and then she stills. Moving on from this plain of existence. I close her eyes as they go blank with a blue light surrounding the cliff, the planet. Her hand disappearing from mine.

I hear a loud sob from Clint in the distance.

I transport back up to the cliff, opening the case. The Guardian of Death beside me.

“If it’s any consolation, her soul is at peace, and she is not alone. Your friend, Anthony Edward Stark, son of Harriet is with her. He too is at peace where this time he will stay as the Universe, The Stones, corrected what it was meant to.”

“I don’t understand. Tony’s mother’s name was Maria. What do you mean, This Time?”

“Was it truly? You will understand soon enough this is not a mission but a journey. The other you will find out along your way.”

“You know Thanos is coming but you can’t stop him.”

“That he is. Unfortunately, I do not hold that power. Yet you are still here knowing what happens to return the Stone. The honorable son of Sarah.”

“You know four years from now he kills his daughter Gamora. Don’t you?”

“Yes. He drags her the the edge of the cliff then throws her over while she pleads with him after she tries to stab herself. I shall feel the fear and heartbreak coming from her. She too is at peace until the anomaly Thanos created from the time you come from by bringing a Gamora from a different time is corrected. It is part of my penance watching and feeling what I cannot prevent.”

“His daughter Nebula is part of my family. I’ve seen what he does to his. I didn’t think him capable of a love enough to garner the Soul Stone.”

“Yes. The Luphomoid with long, luxurious, blue black hair and the silkiest of light blue toned skin before Thanos destroyed her planet and took her like a trophy as a child much as he did Gamora. Yet he tore her apart piece by piece with glee as she did his bidding, becoming a cold hearted assassin, for his love. Gamora was always different for him. Your friend. It is rare to see a self sacrifice. Although the law of the Stone does not allow it, the moment her fingers slipped from your friend’s it became a sacrifice of love. Hers. It was the love of her family she died for that produced the stone. I felt no fear from her. Only love and hope. Memories of a man that you know, along with her found family, going through her mind before she landed. It was glorious to feel. I admire her and your honor.”

“How do I…?”

The Guardian holds out his astral hand and I place the stone on it. It dissolves into his body. His head going back In a silent scream.

“Be on your way, son of Sarah, find your answers and some peace of your own.” With that, The Guardian of Death disappears. I walk back over to the edge of the cliff.

The bottom empty. The only evidence Nat had been there is the blood stained ground.

“Mama, why didn’t you stay down?” A little boy asks. I ask. Face tear stained. Eyes and nose red. Fresh tears welling up in my eyes.

A beaten and bloody woman goes down on her knees, taking me by the shoulders, so she is face to face to me as blood trickles from her nose, eye and lip.

“Because, and you listen to me Steve good, no matter what you always get back up.”

I sit on the edge of the cliff, watching a never ending sunset. My thoughts going back to when we found out Nat had sacrificed herself. How Ria told us the gauntlet would work as we sat on the covered dock by the lake at the compound. Clint had argued back how did she know. Because Kate Bishop told her, the archer for the Avengers that Lila Barton uses as a code name. She told us how Clint told Lila Nat moved to Budapest. Met a man, fell in love and stayed there to start a family.

She had been acting strange since our return. After our good-bye to Nat on the dock she blinked away for aong time saying she needed to take care of something.

Then her and Tony had sat out there talking for an hour.

It was when she ran in, a confused looking Tony behind her, that I became concerned.

“The Pym Particles where are they?” She asked, out of breath. “A stone. I need one of the stones. On the 3D computer console. 3000, Infinity shield.” She commands as I grab the Time Stone from the glass encasement we were keeping them in. Being able to touch an Infinity Stone was news to us all. Something Ria told me after our time jump but not how she knew.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Scott Lang, Clint and Thor walked into the room as I place it on the console. Bruce and Rocket were still working on safely getting the Space Stone out of the Tesseract. Nebula had done another of her disappearing acts that we would later regret calling her out on.

“3000, run a diagnostics between the Time Stone and the Pym Particles.” She had commanded holding tightly onto the console.

“Why do you want to run diagnostics on Hank’s work? He’s worked hard his entire life on that!” Scott all but shouted.

That’s when she got “the look.”

Standing up straight she walked up to Scott. “Tell me Scott, why did we need a Spaceship to get to Vormir when we have the Pym Particles and the exact coordinates to get there?”

“Because flying through space? Use less particles that we didn’t have.” He’d said. “Like, duh.” Poor guy never had a chance.

“Antonia, sweetheart, look.” Oh, Scott, you should have stopped while you were ahead man and watch the sweetheart business. “I know you did some weird stuff at that airport in Germany and you have your armor and A.I. like your dad and when you came to help me those times was awesome but we’re dealing with Quantum Physics here.”

I watched that eyebrow of hers quirk up and sat back to enjoy the show. “It’s a special area that those that know the exact science of it should….” Tony had tried to stop him by waving his hand back and forth in front of his throat but Scott ignored him.

“Oh, QUANTUM Physics. Is that like a yoga position?” When she said that, her head tilted to the side, twirling a piece of hair around her finger and sounding like a Valley Girl the alarm bells started going off in my head.

“No….are you sure you went to college?” Bruce had to step away from the case, his shoulders started shaking. My senses had gone on high alert.

“I know, let’s take a poll. Raise your hand if you have a PhD in Nuclear Physics?” Bruce raised his hand. By now Rocket, like he always is around Ria since Wakanda, and Clint were on alert.

Ria had started pacing. “Yay. Now raise your hand if you have a degree in Engineering!” Tony and Scott raised their hands. “PhDs? No? Okay how about you raise your hand if you doubled majored in Engineering AND Physics with a speciality IN Quantum Physics! Oh and bonus if you have Ph.Ds. In Both!” Up Ria’s hand went.

“I thought you were a Psychologist…..?” Scott had started squirming.

“I am.”

“You’re like twelve…”

“Weren’t you fifteen when you graduated?” Tony asked her.

“Fourteen. Seventeen was Psychology.” Tony had given Scott a that’s MY daughter grin.

“Okay, now let’s add who by chance has been time traveling in their lifetime without Pym Particles for the past five and a half years?”

I could hear Scott muttering, “Oh, Fuck. I’m screwed.”

I thought he was going to faint when she did.

“You see Scott, if you had waited and not jumped the gun and got everyone excited about undoing the snap, daddy here would have eventually not only created the time gps, which led me to create my time travel device, because HE’S a fucking genius would have figured it out given more time but since you had to use that good old particle accelerator that you got the idea from the Quantum Realm that your dear great mentor Dr. Henry “Hank” Pym created putting in your head what it could be used for, therefore not being able to change the past, we got stuck using it!”

Tony just grinned “My daughter has too much faith in her old man sometimes.”

Ria didn’t hear him though because she was far from being done.

“But if you had taken all of five friggin minutes and done your research and consulted someone on Quantum Physics they would have told you about the fifth dimension theory, also known as the “N” particle instead of using a ratty old beat up van as the blueprint for a time platform and NOW NAT’S FUCKING DEAD!”

By then I was out of my seat standing behind her as she yelled.

“Antonia, what’s going on?” Bruce asked.

“In Greek mythology there was a serpent-like monster. The child of Typhon and Enchida. It had many heads but if you were to cut one off, two more would grow back.” Ria said calmly as tears ran down her face.

“Hydra.” Clint gritted.

“Analysis complete. Components match.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. and 3000 blurted out together.

Scott crumbled to the floor.

“Pym was trying to make Infinity Stones. Pym is part of Hydra.” Tony snarled out.

“Stones that Steve can touch that no one is supposed to and we don’t know why. Pym claimed to be playing at time jumping the question is another why but instead he knowingly made the Quantum Realm as a wormhole in progress. Another why. That we just built a giant one of. I do believe we just figured out part of how 2014 Thanos got here but not how he got the Pym Particles or gps to do it and seeing Pym had yet to recreate the Stones before the Decimation we still need to figure out how he got into that wormhole.” Ria added. “Like daddy has been saying for five years now. You play with time, it plays back. 2014 Thanos is the playback to using the Quantum Realm.”

“Oh, God. What did I do?” Scott had cried. Ria went and kneeled beside Scott. “Shhh, Scott. It’s not on you. You didn’t know, you didn’t know.”

She would tell me later while we were tangled in our bed sheets after working out the tension of the evening off on each other, her hair cascaded over my chest where her head laid as she traced the infinity tattoo over my heart, that she figured out what her mother going to Budapest to see Nat meant. It was Happy’s code for treatment facility. She also told me she understood Nat’s wolf even more.

I don’t know where she disappeared to or what her and Tony talked about that had him tense yet them closer. Had her quiet and weighed down during Nat’s pineapple pizza and one of her favorite cocktails thank you memorial where we shared stories. I’m sure since she figured out about Pym it wasn’t a meditative trip. No, she found out something that changed her world.

Something that had Tony telling me when we see Bucky again tell him Karma has no time limit.

The Guardian Of Death said Nat is at peace and not alone. I wouldn’t trust a word coming from Red Skull worth an ounce of salt but I know in my heart of hearts the Guardian Of Death is telling the truth.

Nat may not be in Budapest raising a family but she is at peace with others around her. I wonder if Tony has found her yet. Hope he has. I know in my heart one day I will get to see them again.

I stand up, wiping the stone dusted ground from my uniform, grab the case and Thor’s hammer and I hit the transporter on my glove.

Two down.

Four to go.

2014-Asgard

“I watched you all die Steve. I got mind zapped by a kid that Hydra has been experimenting on and brainwashing for the past ten years of her and her brother's life, who does that shit to four year olds, and relived those damn aliens coming back.

Killing you all.

You would think that was the worst part. No, the worst part is that I didn’t and had to keep on living without you. What do I do with that?” Tony had a far away look in his eyes. We were sitting on the roof of Clint’s barn watching the sky above. We both knew what lurked among those stars above us. Tony saw it in a wormhole. Ria told me what our future held. Tony wasn’t reliving the past, Wanda the future Avenger that the team agreed to take on along with her scared shitless brother that has an interesting repertoire with our own archer brother was currently being cared for by Clint that with the help of Bruce are decompressing them.

Even though Bruce isn’t too happy with the teenage girl at the moment. Making the green guy come out didn’t put her in his favorite person column but the being a brainwashed kid had put her in his hating shitty people that hurt kids column. Tony, after discovering that it was a Stark bomb that killed their parents and allowed Hydra to build on that hurt had pretty much adopted them on the spot. His merchant of death days still haunting him although it had been Stane that had sold the stolen weapons to the Sokovian rebels. It had been Clint and Bruce that helped with Bucky when we discovered he was a brainwashed Winter Soldier under Hydra’s control. Ria the voice of reason pointing out he’s been in Hell for 70 years.

Ria had disappeared after our fight with him when he grabbed Sitwell. Her look of surprise and uttering of “people really need to tell me this shit” making her feel a sense of betrayal. Going back to her time. She didn’t tell me how her conversation with Her Bucky had gone but the red rimmed eyes upon her return spoke volumes. Then we went to work.

After all, Clint and Bruce knew first hand how it felt not to have control of your own mind at times. Our trip to keep Ultron from getting to the Vibranium showed we all did. Nat had a vision of the red room. Thor, the fall of Asgard. Instead of a vision Hulk had emerged that kept Tony a bit busy with the destroying a city and all. It shook us all to the core that lead us to Clint’s farm an unnamed source had set up for him off the grid.

Mine. Mine had been a crying newborn and Ria yelling for me that I wanted to go look for but Peggy kept telling me I could stop fighting.

No, Wanda had given Tony a glimpse of a possible future that Ria was trying to keep from happening.

The Decimation. The possible outcome of a fight with Thanos where Tony died and we have to live with that.

After what the Mind Stone did by creating Ultron it was going to be time to tell the team about Thanos soon. The downside of time travel she said, knowing what’s going to happen but when you try to adjust it, time finds a way. She tried before when Tony went to Afghanistan, with Bucky, we tried with telling Tony what would happen with Ultron. He didn’t create him but time found a way in the Mind Stone, the scepter that was still under someone else’s control itself booting up the program. Killing Jarvis in the process but giving us The Vision.

“So, you thought creating an armor around the world would protect us all? Safety versus freedom?”

Tony laid back on the roof, his arm under his head. “Yeah. They’re coming back, Steve. I can feel it. I know it. Can’t get in the club if the bouncer won’t let you in. Ginny told me that’s why I built the suit to begin with. As a protective tactic until I realized I could do some good with it. She was right, of course. As always. She also said instead of putting an armor around the world put one around the ones I love and concentrate on finding a way to work together because that’s the best armor there could ever possibly be.”

“Tony. What if they find a way through that armor anyway?”

“You sound like her, Steve. She said the exact same thing to me.”

“Well, she is a genius and has a point.”

He had turned his head and looked at me, smirking. “Since when are you a Dr. Ginny Hogan fan?”

I looked out over Clint’s safe place. Watching her as she wrapped her arms around her torso, looking up at the sky talking to herself. Well, her A.I., her 3000. I could read her lips as she talked, afraid of failing. “Let’s just say we finally came to an understanding.”

Then the Decimation happened, the fight that would separate father and daughter for five years and his stare out of the compound window as he told me his nightmare came true. Even if we tried to prevent it something had made time find a way.

I shake myself out of the memory. The Vision’s dead body on the ground with a hole in the middle of his forehead where the Mind Stone had been yet another moment that will haunt me. Thanos had found a way and it hadn’t been a man made wormhole.

I hide behind a golden column wall as Rocket runs by on all fours with guards chasing him. Okay, how am I gonna do this one?

I sneak closer through the hallways, staying behind the Golden Asgard column walls that sends sunshine through the palace.

“I’ll take care of it.” Frigga says behind me.

I jump.

“You just missed my son and his fury friend by a few seconds but I have a feeling you already knew that.” She looks at me as she walks around me with an appraising once over. She sees Mjilnor in my hand. “Interesting.”

She sits on the golden bench by one of the walls I hid behind.

“But I also have a feeling the last time he was here, he may have been in the same condition but this go around you tried to help him more. After what happens today you did as well. You are his family. Yes, I know who you are. The Captain. He talks of you more this time than he did before. You’re also different. You’re heart is different. The capability to touch the stones without exploding. I cannot put my finger on it but yes, this time you are more worthy. The hammer must be like a balloon to you now instead of a lead weight. You showed my son a kindness when his ego needed it by claiming you could not lift it. Let it be known though, it was not your destiny to wield the gauntlet just because you can touch the stones. Your destiny is elsewhere. Tony fulfilled his. Painful as it is yet must be accepted. Just like dying yet coming back to relive the same world with different outcomes. Your friend, brother in arms and yes, dare I say Father must have asked The Stones for just the right thing when he snapped his fingers. Luckily he didn’t remember his first death by them until he left this world.”

We had. We reached out. He pushed. We pushed back. Tried to get him to go to the compound. He’d disappear for months on end from New Asgard. Getting the stones back was the only way we could get him to budge.

“As I told my son, raised by witches. I see more than you can possibly know. It’s been a gift, reliving this time with my sons. I must thank Tony when I see him.” She adjusts her skirt as she watches me with knowing eyes.

“I die today because of that stone you carry. You didn’t know that last time. This time you do. You tried to pick another day for him, you were worried about him which makes my heart glad for him to have found such a loving family and…….yet the time traveler that does not belong in your time urged him to when he said today. Antonia Maria Potts-Stark, your Ria. Yes, she is different as well but that is for another to tell you. The stones have been put in motion in more ways than defeating a mad Eternal-Deviant hybrid from Titan. Yes. Some things are different yet remain the same. I take it you are returning them now?”

“Yes, we….completed our mission.”

“Would you believe me if I told you you got the same yet different outcome?”

“I’m not sure what that means.” I say with a frown. “Especially considering who all did Thanos kill for the Tesseract to get to us?”

“Yes, as your Ria says, time found a way didn’t it? You will know by the end of your journey. Your Ria. She knew why he picked today. Because sometimes you just need your mother and you don’t always get a second chance at saying good-bye.”

I keep my eyes down cast.

“Hand me the stone please and hide back behind the wall.”

I hand her the reality stone from the case and watch the stone turn back into Aether, the sludge sinking into a golden pillar.

I hear the voice of Jane Foster, whom I’ve met twice.

“Frigga, this thing attacked me and now my back burns. I think it scratched me or dug something into me.”

“Turn around child, let me see.” She looks at Jane’s shoulder where four holes are located. “Lean against the pillar, child.”

I watch as Jane leans both hands against the pillar and the Aether enters the palms of her hands. The holes disappear.

“Actually, you know what.” Jane says. “My back is okay but I’m really tired and dizzy now.” Jane wobbles a bit.

Frigga calls for her ladies in waiting. “Take Miss Foster back to her room. She is feeling ill. Keep a close eye on her.”

She sits back on the bench. “Now Captain. The man nostalgic for the time he came from but unsure of which path to take or so you think. Sit with me.”

“I have to get the stones back.”

She looks at me. “You have time, I have some too. l would like to spend my last moments helping a man that my son sees as a brother. Helps him make peace with Loki. As I said before, sometimes you just need a mother. Even if it is someone else’s. I believe your Ria said the same thing to you. Sit, talk. You cannot prevent what is about to happen but you can keep me company. Now tell me what is on your heart, your mind and why you are struggling.”

I sit beside Frigga and just start talking. She just sits there and listens. I tell her about Peggy, Ria and our daughter Brooklyn. I can tell she knows all this already. Yet she sits and listens. How time has me meant to go back to a woman I might have cared about if we had more time but moved on from me. How I’m meant to create another universe with her as my bride and have children. How in the future Bucky told Ria when I returned the stones I came back a married old man and the last they tracked me was the 1940’s and then I disappeared. How I feel nostalgic for Peggy sometimes. The simple life we could have had. How we got along, never fought. How we could talk for hours on tactical positions and politics. How important the mission and being a soldier is. How she was just as passionate as Ria about right and wrong, had just as much fire. How I felt nostalgic for the time period I came from and how you knew who the bad guys were. Yet Ria, my beautiful Ria still haunts me. The complete opposite of Peggy. Where with Peggy everything was always smooth, with Ria it was rocky and demanding and a rollercoaster that I still crave from her, heart body and soul. That we may argue but we did things Peggy and I never did. Like discuss art and read to each other books in different languages and discuss the meaning and intent of simple things for hours and that those simple things sometimes would end up to those arguments and then well, we’d end up in bed. About how today, today aliens from other galaxies came to attack your home and kill the people that is your family simply because they can. That she tells me it’s not always about being a soldier.

She listens then, “Captain, we do not know what time means for us until our moment has come. The Stones have their own mission as does the Universe. Maybe once you were meant for one path but the Universe has set way for another. Perhaps one path meant for one is not meant for another. Perhaps you already knew what you desired when you stepped on a platform but needed more answers. Now go. Finish your journey. You will learn much more on it than you can imagine or maybe want to. Things you did not know before but should have. As for me, my moment has come.”

We stand from the bench, I wonder if I should leave Mjilnor by the wall. “He’ll find it.” She tells me. I go to pick up the case and stop myself. I just look at her. “Your Ria is right, somethings were meant to be adjusted this time around but time has a way. You cannot change what is about to happen, either events, but my heart appreciates your sentiment. For me and my sons.”

“Either events?”

“You’ll find out soon enough, dear Captain.”

I reach out and wrap my arms around her. Squeezing her tight. She hugs me back. “All will turn out the way it is supposed to, Steven. Besides, you of all people know time has a way. As well as knowing that way is about to happen. Go, you are not meant to be here when a new Universe is born or witness my death. You have enough of those on your soul.”

“New Universe? Thanos is coming for the Tesseract, isn’t he? He took it from Asgard in this time. It’s now he created the wormhole to get his army through.”

“As I said, you will learn all soon enough and no, you cannot prevent that either.”

I reach down and pick up the case, looking at her with tears in my eyes before this time hitting the time gps and the Quantum suit covers me.

“Good luck, my dear boy.”

I disappear as I hear the shouts of guards.

Three down.

Three to go.


	3. Chapter 3

2012-Manhattan, New York; The Ancient One’s Brownstone

I’m sitting on the side of the rooftop. My back up against a brick wall, my head leaned back. One leg is dangling off the side of the building while the other is propped up, bent at the knee on the concrete siding. I’m half listening to Bruce, or as we like to tease him as Professor Hulk, talk to the Ancient One while past Hulk throws a car into a group of Chitauri warriors like a bowling ball. Except it’s a woman and not Dr. Strange. Ria said we’d be too early to talk to him.

My ears perk up when I pick up on bits and pieces of their conversation. The Ancient One tells Bruce this go around she doesn’t have to astral project his alter ego out of his body, that he was meant to die that day. His equipment had been tampered with. If not for Antonia adding DPA and making readjustments. That his research report and the official report were different. I hear her tell him to really think. About a day he was the Hulk. His reply of “I thought it was a dream. Her telling the Hulk not to let me shoot myself.” She made sure you could do it. You’ll see her but she’s not coming back. Time for peace. The Ancient One telling Bruce how Antonia has lived with the guilt thinking she turned him into this, she lives with many guilts that are not of her making but she takes them on, but it was an experiment in the making long before he was even in double digits. A serum that was only able to be perfected once trying to be remade. Bruce’s father was part of Hydra.

I have an old flip phone in my hand that I never got rid of. Nights of checking in. Nights of hours of conversation. Him telling me he popped the question to Pepper, to hurry up and get my ass home so we can celebrate. About the kid, Queens and how Tony saw himself in him. Hoped he could keep him from making the same mistakes he had made. To be better. My chest aches at the thought of not being able to push a button and hear his voice. Queens couldn’t of had a better mentor. And how I wish I could tell Tony no one could do better than him. I can still feel him beside me, just like when we fought together side by side or even just hanging out at the compound. 

There are also other brown eyes haunting me. Eyes of the one that I would slip back into bed beside after one of those phone calls if the chance allowed it.

She’s on my mind. I can see those eyes. Chocolate brown. Not even the richest of dark chocolate truffles could do them justice I’ve always thought and tell her. I remember the look of anger and betrayal one night. It took Tony a few years but he finally figured out who she is. Ended up everyone besides Happy and Pepper had figured it out but him. His first question to her had been what year she was from. The second, when did he die.

They had gotten close during her time jumps. Ever since Afghanistan.

“You’re not getting that.” She had said.

“You said your dad died when you were three. I have a little girl that looks an awful lot like you with lighter brown hair and a freaking awesome brain taking a nap at home that just happens to be three and much like you likes the word shit. When, Antonia?” Her head had snapped up at that. Not Ginny, Antonia.

“April 26th 2023.”

“So, a few weeks.”

“I got when Thanos originally came wrong. As you like to remind me.”

I had watched as Tony walked up to her. “You weren’t born yet. I know from experience. No matter how old you are one thing you don’t get wrong is the day your parent dies.”

It had been a tense day, Clint and Nat taking him to go get our Jolly Green Professor but I remember how they had cried together later that night after Tony came to our room. Nat, the ever knowing sister sending him there without telling him we shared a room. How Tony had just hugged her. Afterwards while we laid in our bed as the sun finished rising she told me they talked about her mother, her childhood, Brooklyn. I already knew. I had stood guard while they talked. We never told the others about her, only Tony and of course Tony told Rhodey. Not out of shame or fear of judgement but something between us that is ours. Just like she is. I open my compass and look at the picture, like I’ve done for nine years. No one ever questioning who the baby is except for the one time I dropped it in the quinjet on the way back from Sakovia after retrieving the missing scepter that held the mind stone and Clint asked when he picked up the open object and saw Peggy’s was no longer there.

It was most likely me telling him “Mind your own fucking business” that gave everyone the subject off limits vibe. Especially after my “language” slip during the fight. Ria had brushed my hand. My reaction was only because it was new and raw. Later at the tower, like all families, he had come to me offering a spar telling me about how Lila wasn’t their first born between kicks and punches, him always joking how one of these days he was going to stop taking it easy on me. He had stopped suddenly just standing there on the mats looking at me, eyes distant. “There’s names for widows and widowers that have lost a spouse. A child having lost a parent an orphan. I didn’t realize until we woke up in the hospital the day after the baby was born and he wasn’t crying there’s a reason why there isn’t a name for a parent that has lost a child. There isn’t a word to describe it. You don’t have a child anymore but you’re still a parent. It’s a club you don’t want in but sometimes you’re forced to join that you should never have to .” He walked by me, patting my shoulder. “It doesn’t help but I’m sorry you and Peggy had to go through that. Your baby is gorgeous. Looks just like you.” I watched him walk off.

Later when I told Ria Clint thought Peggy was Brooklyn’s mother she said “Now I get where the why didn’t you tell me Steve comment came from he thought no one heard. We know and that’s what matters. Besides. Clint will be the one to hold me when I cry because that’s what dads do. Even if they aren’t yours. They never judged me getting pregnant. If anything they became more protective. They loved the changes in me. They loved the me before you but the me after you had better social skills.”

I rub my jaw where Tony landed that punch on me while we were unloading the equipment we needed to build the Accelerator.

“I miss you, Shell Head.” I whisper to the wind.

I remember the night after Nat died, when she walked into the lab and found the nanobyte glove Tony was making for me that matched my suit.

“What’s that?” She had asked, seeing the glove laying out on the table by the glass encasement. Yet again drinking Orange Juice from her plastic thermos.

“Since when do you voluntarily drink Orange Juice?” Tony had asked, partiality moving his head to look at her, still working on the Tesseract to retrieve the Space Stone. “I’ve never been able to get you to drink your Orange Juice.”

“I don’t know. I’ve just had a thing for it the past few weeks. Also, deflecting. What’s with the Captain America armor nanobyte glove?” She looked over at me. I had gotten the eyebrow.

Bruce and Rocket had decided to find something on the other side of the lab to look busy.

“It’s a……tactical back-up plan.” I had told her.

“A tactical back-up plan? For what exactly? Because it looks like a glove that goes with your suit that is being fitted with nanobyte technology.” Scott and Clint decided the night sky looked awfully interesting suddenly.

“It’s a back-up plan in case we can’t keep Thanos from the wormhole or until we find out how he even gets to the wormhole.”

“A back-up plan that goes with your suit?” She had sat her thermos down.

Tony stilled at the glass encasement, removing his hands from the iron arms.

“Ria. If things go south. Not saying they are, we have a date and time and a how that we know Thanos comes through a wormhole, but if things do go south. Ria, you have a chance to grow up with a father.” Soldier stance, no emotion. Don’t give in.

“So, you. You stubborn Irish idiot, are going to jump on the grenade and use the stones? That’s the back-up plan? Killing yourself instead of my daddy. You or my daddy. Those are our options?”

I had walked up to her but she backed away from me. The room eerily silent. It was about to go down and everyone knew it.

“If it means you grow up with a father and don’t get the shit beat out of you, yeah. I’m jumping on the fucking grenade.” And the soldier no emotion had gone out the window.

She had gotten up in my face. We were chest to chest.

“You may be able to touch a stone without disintegrating but not all of them at once that we know of. I don’t need you saving the fucking day. Five and a half years I have been planning to prevent this. Strange, the cryptic asshole he said I had one chance. One. Chance. Do you really think I wouldn’t have come back without a back-up plan?”

She walked over to the glass enclosure where the time, soul, mind, reality and power stones were encased.

She had held up her hand giving the command “3000, protocol Infinity Gauntlet.” The case opened and the Soul Stone, the only one that doesn’t melt you floated up into the air, hovering around her now rose colored nanobyte hand, indentations for the stone appearing. “Deactivate.”

“I even added DPA to my armor to help offset some of the repercussions from the gamma radiation.”

The stone returned to its spot and the case closed.

Tony stepped forward but all I saw was red. Before he could even open his mouth I had screamed at her “Like hell you are.” It took everything in me not to take her by her upper arms and shake her.

Bruce and Rocket gave a nod of their head to the others and they silently left the room, leaving me, Ria and Tony. I barely hear Clint ask Bruce what DPA is. With an unseen Rhodey playing voyeur in the corner.

“You keep calling Strange a cryptic asshole. Did you ever think once he’s wrong?” I yelled.

“He’s never wrong and I can’t believe you’d let our daughter disappear from existence. You die, I don’t get the idea to go back to meet you. She’s never born.”

“Has anything changed? No. You came to make adjustments. Me being the back-up plan is the adjustment.”

“No. I am. The only change will be daddy lives. I’ll still meet that stubborn Irish idiot in 1934 and our daughter will be born. Your so called tactical plan might not even fucking work!”

“Either way we’re risking OUR daughter.”

“No because if it’s me you’ll know and she’ll never be erased. You can touch a stone. One at a time. What will all six do to you? Just because you can touch one doesn’t mean you can handle all of them without fuck only knows what will happen to you. I know one thing though. I had nothing. NOTHING left of daddy when the stones got through with him.”

”So, you want nothing left of you instead? Leave me with nothing of you? All of us with nothing of you?”

”No because the three year old little girl will be here.”

”She won’t be you!”

“You don’t get it, Steve. The reason you’re not in my future. The reason I keep asking you if you would go back if you could. You go to take the stones back after his funeral but YOU don’t come back. You go to 1945. You go back to Peggy. Or a version of Peggy since you create an alternate Universe. You have a family. A life. You come back an old man long enough to pass the shield on to Sam then you leave again.” Tears are streaming down her face now.

I shook my head no. “Who the hell told you that?”

“Bucky, when I was pregnant. He told me you flew past your last time stop and the last Bruce picked you up was the 1940’s.”

I cupped her her face in my hands. “Did I know you then?”

“What?”

“Did. I. Know. You. Then? Did I spend every time I saw you asking you to marry me for nine years? Did I spend almost seventy years in an ice prison haunted by brown eyes, not blue then? Did I know you then?”

“Well, no?”

“Is this why you keep saying no to me when I ask you to marry me? Because you have it in your head I go back to Peggy?”

She grabs my wrists, my hands still on her face. “It’s not something in my head. It’s what happens in time.”

“You already said yourself some things have changed from the stories your father left you in that original helmet you found. You don’t even know who Morgan Stark is. Why can’t this be one of them?”

“It doesn’t work that way. I can’t take away you being happy.”

“You keep calling me the stubborn idiot but take a look in the mirror. YOU make me happy.”

“No, Steve. I’m using my gauntlet against Thanos. A little girl 40 miles away from here is going to have a daddy and you, you are going to go back to the love of your life and have a family. That is how this works. That was ALWAYS how this was going to work.”

My forehead is against hers now. “Did you ever think you just might be the love of my life? YOU are the mother of my child.” Tears are streaming down my cheeks as my hands slide down her face, over her shoulders and down her arms. I lean down and kiss her. “Do you have any idea how much I love you?” I take her hands in mine, entwine our fingers. “You told me when you decided to let Brooklyn go, it was because you love her with all your heart.”

“Steve?” Her voice turns terse.

“Sometimes when you love something you have to let it go.”

“Steve.”

I lean down and kiss her, one last time, gently and tenderly. “I love you, infinity, Antonia Maria Potts-Stark.”

I back up and she saw one of her bracelets gone from her wrist in my hands.

“Steven Grant Rogers, don’t you dare.”

“This is how much I love you.” I squeeze my hand, bending the bracelet and watch as she blinks away.

I let out a sob, going to my knees.

“Steve.” Tony says.

“I’m sorry Tony, you should have got to say good-bye.” I’m on my knees on the floor. Tony kneels in front of me.

“Steve.” He had only said. He had placed a hand on my shoulder, pulling me to him as I sobbed.

The next instant I was thrown across the room with a blast from a gauntlet in the back.

“Those. Were my daddy’s bracelets, you stubborn Irish idiot.” And there she stood in all her angry glory.

I rubbed my head as I sat on my butt, my back aching.

“Did you really think I didn’t have a spare hanging around? By the way, thank you. You gave me the opportunity to test my new embedding bracelets. Try taking these off. Besides, it doesn’t work.” She’s throwing every object she can get her hands on at me with each word she speaks. Including the other bracelet that complete the pair. When she gets in front of me, looking down at me as she stands above me. Tears streaming down her face.

“Don’t you EVER do that to me again.” She cries before blinking away.

I had just Parkered her. Knocking the back of my head against the wall, I knew I had majorly just fucked up. Because a pissed Ria, was an even more determined Ria.

A laugh came from the chair in the corner. Rhodey sitting there, legs crossed. “Yup, Tony. She is definitely your daughter and perfect for Cap here.”

“When have I ever……? Yeah, she’s mine all right. She is perfect for him, isn’t she?”

Later that night laying on the couch while I was trying to go to sleep, her face kept going through my head. Half her face and body burned away by gamma radiation from the Infinity Stones haunting my vision. I heard a noise in the kitchen, getting up I wondered in and saw the butt in a pair of black sleep shorts that overwhelms my dreams peeking out from the freezer.

I lean in and pick up the box of juice pops that I knew she had been searching for.

“Thank you.” She mumbled. Looking through the box she let out an exasperated sigh. I took it from her and found her a banana pop. Took out an extra as well. I went to the cupboard and took down some glasses. Opened the fridge and poured two glasses of Orange Juice.

She ducked her banana pop into her glass then stuck it in her mouth and let out a groan of delight. My eyes had been glued to her mouth.

“Pervert.” She muttered as she tried to sit up on the counter. I took her by the waist and lifted her up, sitting her down. “Thank you.”

I stood in front of her and she looked up at me. Spreading her legs a bit, I stepped between them. “What is it with you and Juice pops?”

“They’re yummy.” She was starting on her second one. She held it out to me. “Here, try.” I stuck it in my mouth and sucked on it. Sliding it out as she watched me. “You’re right, they are good.” I leaned down and kiss her juice covered lips. “Really good.”

“After daddy died I stopped eating them. His last night home before he left for the compound I conned him into letting me have two. Afterwards though, they just didn’t taste the same again.”

“Coming back and seeing him made them taste good again? That’s why I see you with one every chance you can get. By the way. As innocent as juice pops are, you make them lethal to a man’s self control.”

“Why were you on the couch?”

“I didn’t think you’d want me in our bed tonight.”

She looked down, twirling the pop in her hand. “Oh. Now you think but when it’s time to jump out of a plane you just go for it.”

”Never living the no parachute thing down, am I?”

“I get it, Steve. I would have done the same thing. Of course the execution, well, that’s how I was taken from you the first time.”

I leaned my forehead against hers. “I’m sorry.”

“By the way, I love you infinity, too.”

“I know. Always. Why do you keep wearing this same shirt every night?” I rub the knuckle of my index finger against the fabric of the light blue shirt I was wearing when Tony came back to the compound a week and a half ago covering her shoulder.

“It smells like you.” Had been her only reply.

She already had the top button undone, I unbuttoned the three under it. Pulling out the necklace holding my ring.

I lean down, kissing her neck, her collar bone. The infinity tattoo over her left breast, the sweet skin in between them. I delight in her groan as I suck on her neck, my hands go to her hips tugging on the shorts until I had them off. I toss them on the floor, my hand holding her naked pelvis against mine. Feeling the heat and wetness through my pajama bottoms as she rubbed against me, silently urging me to hurry to unbutton the rest of the shirt with the other as each touch of her body against mine gains more pressure while kissing and licking at her infinity tattoo pulling the sides of the shirt apart. I pull my head back looking at my gorgeous Ria in all her glory. Someone that gets more beautiful in my eyes every time I see or touch her. Then stare into her eyes as I took the juice pop from her. Trailing it over her collar bone. Outlining her infinite tattoo down her breast and listen to the most amazing sound come from her throat that has me even harder when I cover her nipple with the cold iced juice. I trail it down her stomach, move backwards to cover the inside of each thigh she then automatically had spread wide for me. I listened to her whimper as I teased the trimmed hair at the apex of her thighs.

“Steve, please.” I tossed the rest of the juice pop into the trash before leaning down and licking the drying juice from her skin. Sucking in her hardened nipple. Kneeling down as I trailed my tongue and lips down her stomach.

Her hands went to my hair as I knelt before her licking her thighs, starting from the bottom of her dripping pussy, nuzzling it with my nose before going to the other thigh.

I smirked at her “Such a fucking tease.” Then grabbed her calves and surprised her with my tongue lapping at her hole. Smirked again at her hissed “Shit” when her hips came off the counter.

My hands had traveled up her legs to under that sweet ass that makes it hard for me to concentrate, pulling her hips off the counter as my mouth worked on her. There were many things I considered music to my ears. Ria cumming will always be number one my list. I took advantage of the position of her hips, pulling my pants down with one hand as I supported her with the other. Her hands going to my shoulders as I slammed into her to the hilt with “I definitely know one thing that tastes better than juice pops.”

My mouth against hers as I move in and out of her. Silencing her cries. We’d gone at it in some of all the places at the compound but the open kitchen where anyone could walk in had been a first. We had both came at the same time. Her nails clawing at my chest through my shirt.

I sat her back on the counter, kissing her. “Marry me.” I murmured.

“No.”

I go back to her neck, sucking on the skin as her legs wrap tighter around me with a gasp. I start grinding against her again.

“Marry me.”

“No.”

“Your dad is here, he can walk you down the aisle.”

She pushed against my chest. “Hydra.” I automatically stepped back away from her, sliding out of her, pulling up my pants, hands going up in the air.

“Jackass move, Rogers.” Rogers, the name she only calls me when she’s pissed. I watch her button the shirt and pick up her shorts after hopping off the counter walking out of the kitchen towards the sleeping area.

She stops and turns back to me, holding out her hand. “You coming? To bed, Steve. Come on.”

“Are you sure…?”

“That I want you in my bed every chance we have. Always, my stubborn Irish idiot.”

I grab her from behind and we walk to our room. Somehow the rest of the buttons had come undone again along the way. By the time we made it to our bed, our lips had been sealed together, her arm around my neck and my fingers were back inside her.

It’s cold. Dark. I can’t move. I smell rotten eggs of old, dirty ice and urine mixed together. I feel a drip of water on my cheek before it freezes against my face. I can hear a small whoosh of a stream of water slowly creeping through a narrow space then suddenly I’m in my uniform, helmet on surrounded in battle with all our friends there fighting, almost like before the Decimation in Wakanda but amongst the rubble of our half torn down compound. Yet I’m frozen in place.

Thor and I are tag teaming Thanos’s army. He has his axe in his hand and I’m wielding his hammer as thunder and lighting crackle around us. Tony and Pepper, in a blue suit much like Tony’s, are above us blasting laser rays as they go around and around in a circle, working together. I look over to see Ria, dressed out in her rose colored Iron Maiden suit, helmet busted off of her head, punching Thanos. He pushes her away as she lands on her side. I try to go to her but my feet are cemented to the ground, I look down to see my body encased in a block of ice up to my waist. I watch as Thanos adjusts the glove, looking over at Ria.

“I am In-evitable.” He says as he snaps his fingers. Metal clinks against metal. Then nothing as a look of bafflement covers his face. Thanos turning his head to look at her.

“And I don’t give a shit.” Ria says on her knees as the stones gravitate towards her. The pulse of energy going up her arm and neck in a rainbow of colors as the stones take place one by one then she snaps her fingers.

The ice disappears allowing me to run to her, catching her as she falls. The side where she wielded the stone has the skin of her arm, neck, the side of her face, head and hair partially burnt off as she lays in my arms. She looks up at me, my tear stained face. “I will always love you, infinity. Be happy.” She says, her good hand covering mine over her infinity tattoo. I watch useless as she stops breathing. Heart stopping, going limp and turns to ash in my arms.

I bolt awake in a cold sweat. Ria is sprawled across my chest, her legs entwined in mine. My arms are around her. She’s safe and I’m going to keep her that way.

Later that night, after leaving Ria sprawled out on her stomach in our bed, the lights turn on in the hanger. I’m tearing the accelerator pad apart piece by piece bare handed, wearing only a pair of sleep pants and barefooted. My knuckles and palms are bleeding. I have gashes across my chest and cuts on the bottom of my feet. I looked up to see Tony holding a wrench, leaning against the console.

“You know, there ARE easier ways to do that.”

My hair was damp with sweat, beads on my forehead as I tore another piece away.

“She’s not using that glove. She’s not. If I have to tear this, Thanos or whatever comes for us apart barehanded. She will never use that glove.”

I didn’t realize I was crying until Ria came up to me and silently wiped a tear from my cheek.

“My loving beautiful stubborn Irish Idiot, time has a way. Thanos is coming but we’ll figure it out like we always do.”

“Yeah, how’s that?”

Rocket piped up with a crowbar over one shoulder. “I hear you guys have this thing about “together” sounds corny to me but if it works for ya.”

Bruce, Rhodey, Scott and Clint had sledgehammers while Thor was slapping Mjilnor against his hand.

“Come on baby, lets get you cleaned up.” Ria took my hand and led me to a bench off to the side of the hanger. Tony patted my shoulder and I watched as our family tore the man made wormhole apart as Ria cleaned my hands and wounds.

She had been right though.

Thanos had still found a way.

“Well, you’re not Bruce Banner.” I snap out of my thoughts to see the Ancient One sitting in the lotus position in front of me on the side of the building. “I can hear you thinking all away across the rooftop. I take it you are here to return the Time Stone.”

“I am. Return them from the moment they were taken is what you told Bruce.” I reach for the case propped up against the landing on the floor of the rooftop beside me.

“Before we take care of business. Tell me Man Out Of Time, what answers do you seek?”

“What makes you think that there are answers I seek?”

“You have two stones to return in this time yet you came here first. Are you avoiding seeing her, him or both?”

I just look out over the city as The Hulk takes down a Chitauri Caterpillar.

“Three weeks ago in your time I would have thought you would jump down from this rooftop and join the fight”

“And now?” I watch as Natasha flies over us. God, Nat.

“Now I would say you look like a man tired of the fight but that’s the thing isn’t it? There’s always a fight. I’ve seen many.”

“Did you see this one? “

“New York or Thanos.”

“Either. Both.”

“New York, yes. Thanos, no. I was already dead or going to die. A Supreme Sorcerer cannot see past their death.”

“Tony was expecting Stephen Strange, Ria told us it would be you.”

“Ah, yes. Your Ria. The Woman Out Of Time. The one whose father passed on his changed DNA from an arc reactor explosion amongst other things done out of evil incarnate that ages slowly. Down there fighting alongside you and her father this go around. I was surprised the first time the battle happened that she was not here. Then realized we were in the possibility reality and not yet the real one. This is the real one.”

“Wait? You saw her? Real one?”

“Captain Rogers, I may not be able to see past my death but the stones show many things. Especially since she came. Except Thanos. He is blocked from me. Something I will be unable to warn Strange about and now I cannot, even knowing, without creating an alternate Universe.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Anthony Stark, The Iron Man, snapped the stones, didn’t he?”

“Yes.”

“And the migraine? The chest pain? The dream of floating in space surrounded by a rainbow of stones the morning you started your journey?”

I just slowly nod my head no. “I don’t remember any of that except the dream. I chalked it up to we were returning The Stones that day.”

“That’s because that was the possibility timeline, where you said to hell with the fight and went to Asgard first because you could barely lift The God of Thunder’s hammer or axe.”

“She came and saw you, didn’t she. The day of Tony’s funeral.” I watch as Clint propels back down to the ground.

“A statement not a question. You do know your Ria. Dr. Banner just missed her, as did you. That conversation is between me and her. I have a feeling she will tell you anyway. Amongst other things.”

“She stopped talking about Morgan Stark after that. Wait, will? I go back to her? Time has me going back to Peggy.”

“Do you really now? That’s a question only you can answer. Also the thing with possibility realities. No one knows what truly happened in them. Reality, creation is misunderstood. People think something creates one thing and is responsible for everything in it’s wake yet forget about the emotional factor. Good vs. Evil. If the stones are creation they must have created evil with it but the fact is we choose to create good or evil. Sometimes the stones step in to correct it if it’s a Multiverse changing event.

She finally put her search for Morgan Stark to rest. She got the answers she was seeking. She carries the weight of too much guilt for one so young and has never had control over what the stones planned for her. When it is time for me to die and I am counseling Strange I will tell him about alternative possibilities. This planet’s first chance was an alternate possibility but her, she was a definitive one. It’s why Patricia Potts has mental health issues. Why Peggy Carter turned into a woman that has blonde hair with blue eyes from a brunette with brown. Except there is a difference between the two.”

“You mean Ria has always… Wait Peggy was never a brunette.”

“That she was always here? Yes, Captain. Antonia Maria Potts-Stark, named Morgan H. Stark before her father snapped his fingers and the Universe, the Stones, gave you all a second chance to fix the start of a extinction long ago made by the mistake of an Eternal impregnating a Deviant and the anger that turned into evil intent revenge, the multiverses a second chance, has always been in your timeline. Not an alternative timeline or Universe, the real one that was supposed to be.

As for blonde Peggy Carter, brunette was the possibility taken from another Earth. Time finally caught up to itself and correcting the reality of the Universe to what it was meant to be when you stepped on that platform during the first time jump of the possibility. Except then suddenly you were back at the time portal woken from a dream. That was the moment time caught up, unfortunately some things were the price to pay for it.

Did you know the same time you were having your dream there was a little girl feeling unwell, sick to her stomach, chest hurting asleep in a strange place having the same dream?

The first time Bruce came I told him time is linear, she was not here yet. You were using Pym Particles. A man made antidote that was an attempt to replicate the stones which damned you in a way unfortunately. Something that happened yet again but could not be avoided. One adjustment your Ria could not tamper with. Yet made her finish what her father started. Actually, our conversation went quit differently this time but that conversation was for Bruce. Just like our conversation now is meant for us.”

“What changed?” Tony flies over with Ria, as he catches her and catapults her feet first into the back of a caterpillar. Yeah. I was never a fan of that one. Seeing it a second time around though, damn my woman is a bad ass. Still not a fan though.

“She did. She figured it out. She figured out there are no alternative timelines only alternative possibilities, alternative multiverses. She figured out the “N” particle.

She is right though, Strange does have a tendency to be a cryptic asshole.

You Captain have quit an awakening ahead of you. Then again, it seems you already had the beginning of one.”

“Time found a way.”

She nods her head. “It seems it did. You will learn things you did not know, things you wished you didn’t and maybe take the opportunity to put your demons to rest. Your journey is far from over and not all of it is about the stones.”

“You see me returning the stones?”

“I’m alive and stand before you, aren’t I? Yet another thing I will have to keep from Strange. Which I dislike but the alternative would be disastrous. Just remember Captain, try as you might, some things are not meant to be changed.”

“Time has a way.” I say again. “Yeah, I know. Even when you destroy the way your enemy comes for you they find another way. We forgot to factor in Thanos is an External-Deviant hybrid or that Nebula was a computer from the past that Thanos used to spy on us while he tortured our Nebula that became an Avenger. Our family.”

She nods at me, “That created a wormhole with the Tesseract for his army and came to your time using the Time Stone.”

“Yeah. So, in trying to fix one, we ended up screwing up two. Earth’s Mightiest Defenders.”

“What makes you think you screwed up two?”

“Thanos destroyed planets, killed his daughter and that was just this planet, this Universe. What did he destroy to get what he needed?”

“Frigga already told you when you went to leave after returning the Reality Stone. You were not meant to stay and see a new Universe born. I see it in you. In the stones you carry. He will destroy Asgard then come and kill me, even now knowing this he will still defeat me creating alternative Universes, a split, while the other 2014 me lives on that he does not visit. He himself does not need the Tesseract, he needs it to create a wormhole for his ship and army. Much like how this battle was a test run. I saw it when she came to me. I will tell you the same thing I told your Ria. You are not responsible for the choices and actions of others. No matter how hard you try to prevent it.”

“How do you know this but Strange doesn’t?”

“Strange still has a lot to learn. Your Ria will teach him. As we speak in your time you come from he has already learned to jump the multiverse. She has sent him on a mission to collect as much information as he can to give to her younger self. His vision will be blocked not because of his impending death as he will believe. His vision will be blocked before she comes because she was still there and not here. Your Ria, she told you about Galactus?”

“She did but she wouldn’t tell me about the outcome.”

“Many allies will die that day. Your Ria will fly up into an Earth Eater and destroy it. The Earth Eater Thanos will create with a second snap that will destroy the stones, turning them to atoms. The Time Stone speaks to me now as we sit here. Or so you thought destroyed. The Stones are creation itself. You cannot destroy creation. How do I know this? I can see it from you as we sit here. I can see it when I see her. Thanos though, for some reason, I am blocked from seeing. My knowledge of him comes from the two of you. I never saw him coming. If not for the return of your friends the world would have been in greater peril. You did not destroy worlds Captain, you were just defeated and sometimes that happens in life. Sometimes the Universe even makes things happen that we try to prevent because they are meant to be for a higher purpose. We learn from it. We move on from it and we make sure the next time we remember it. I did not become the Ancient One overnight. I made my own mistakes. Even afterwards I did. Even the mighty fall at times. I’m sorry about your friend’s deaths. I feel the grief coming off of you in waves.”

I look out over the city as Ria and Tony fly into the wormhole after the mothership. Shit that’s still scary even knowing they come out okay. I can feel my eyes mist. “I miss his voice. His sarcastic wit. His brain. I just miss him period and the way he went out. He deserved better. Nat deserved better.”

“Yet you watched her die so she would not be alone when she did so. Had Tony make a gauntlet so a little girl could grow up with her father. Loyalty. Love. Family. When it comes my time to die I will tell Strange there was one thing keeping him from being great. It’s not about him. You see Captain, when Erskine picked you, you knew that but after you were unfrozen you forgot it along the way the first time, before the stones got involved. What was it Red Skull said to you? What made you so special. Your reply was nothing, I’m just a kid from Brooklyn. Your nostalgia got the best of you. This time, you remembered and that is what makes you a good man. A worthy man. Not a great soldier. A wielder of lightening and thunder that can touch the stones, one at a time.”

“Bruce told me when he snapped the gauntlet we made he tried to bring Nat back. Was that something that wasn’t meant to be?”

“Perhaps the stones felt it time your friend was worthy and earned her peace. Since Ria told you I will share that part of our conversation. Nat, even in the possibility was meant to die.”

“She told us. On Morag instead of Vormir. Was Tony dying and turning to ash in his daughter’s arms instead of Ria growing up with a father and him living peacefully meant to be?”

“You look at death the wrong way Captain. Tony Stark’s destiny to death started fourteen years ago. He lived to become a mighty hero, grow in many ways and to become the father to the one meant to save the Multiverse. Strange was not clear in which crisis that one in 14,000,605 you win. Which I get Antonia’s cryptic part. Unfortunately, it’s a personality trait in all protectors of the Time Stone. He will awake the morning after you step on the pad with the Stone and Eye in his possession once again.”

“The stones rewarded Tony with peace. The stones rewrite possibilities. The stones create. The stones recreate. The stones rewrote a possibility because the first go didn’t work out the way it was supposed to. The stones sent Thanos here from another Universe because they cannot keep evil from forming. There are Stones in each Universe, that’s how they get created. Thanos was so blinded he didn’t realize going to different Universes would get him the stones faster.” The pieces of the puzzle are coming together yet I’m still missing something.

“Maybe you do get it. Earth 199,999. Where things did not go as meant to be. Thanos was defeated, yes, yet not the right outcome afterwards. Things on this Earth were already changing at her birth but it was when this Tony Stark snapped his fingers did the possibility that was the other Earth’s path to destruction of the Multiverse turn into the true reality of what was meant to be.”  
  


I watch as both Tony and Ria fall from the sky. Still fucking terrifying even knowing the outcome. I watch Hulk grab Tony as Thor swings his hammer but I beat him to Ria. I have no clue if it was the adrenaline, the terror or fear that made me able to do that jump. I watch as I cradle her in my arms. Remembering begging her suit to deactivate, please. Even though she was only cloaked. She never let us see Iron Maiden in those early years. Kissing her as she didn’t breathe. Then her gasping awake in my arms much like Tony when Hulks screamed in his face. I remember a murmured Steve and fluttering eyes as she caressed my cheek. A moment before she remembered I wasn’t supposed to know who she was at the time and turned from Ria back into prim and proper Dr. Ginny Hogan. Which was half truth. Laughing as Tony asked if anyone kissed him. Then saying he wanted Swarma.

The Ancient One is watching me with a knowing grin. “She made me great and worthy.” I tell her.

“No Captain, you did. She just gave you the opportunity to remember. The stones are creation. They, along with the Universe have given you a second chance. Look down below you. At the seven people working together. Even if you take her away. This time you are working as a team, a family. Together not against each other. The fight will end quicker. Less damage and loss of life will be had. You will listen, care and show compassion for each other’s feelings, failures and needs.

Go ahead and ask me.”

“Why did my daughter die?”

“Losing a child feels like a punishment. Brooklyn was made out of love. A young love but love nonetheless. She did not die to punish you or because of something was wrong with a pre-serum Steve Rogers. Your Ria did nothing wrong. You did nothing wrong. The Universe is complex but it is also giving. Rewarding. Sometimes ten folds.

My answer for you, man out if time, you may not like it.”

“Tell me.”

“Your daughter died because sometimes the sins of the ancestors are paid by their decedents.”

I lean down to retrieve the stone from the case but it is gone. Looking up I see her with it floating above her hand as the eye opens and the stone floats back home to it’s resting place.

“As for you going back to Peggy. You knew the answer to that. The moment you stepped onto that platform to return the stones you knew, before then, you just have questions that you need answers to. That is why you brought with you your plan B as you call it. So far, you have not blown that chance. The outcome sought may not have been the one you wanted, when it is your time to leave this earth, it is your time. Don’t blow the rest of your chance. Go now Captain and finish your journey. Find your answers, your peace. Embrace your second chance. The same mistakes as Earth 199,999 made have been undone. Don’t worry. Your Ria will tell you. She tells you everything. Eventually.”

“That other Universe is it…?”

“Recreated by the stones after Galactus destroyed it as if Thanos never appeared. Unfortunately life might have changed after the date Thanos was supposed to appear but their past remained as did old feelings of betrayal and separation. Much like the same war they fought against Loki on their planet remained the same. Both planets had similar events yet different outcomes.”

“Like this team not taking three hours to fight a battle. May 4th. Thanos appeared on their Earth May 4th.” I figure out.

“Your Ria did not get the date wrong although she blames herself.”

“The stones changed it. They changed everything. That’s why she never had to worry about creating an alternative universe. It was supposed to happen. Her coming back. Her telling me. Tony told me knowing his adult daughter, spending time with her, was the greatest gift a man could ask for. He asked the stones to dust Thanos but he asked for something I would want as a father with Brooklyn; to know Ria as an adult.”

“Among other things. Maybe you’re awakening has already begun Steven Rogers. Now go. Your journey and the rest of your awakening is far from over.”

“May I ask? The Steve Rogers of planet 199,999…”

“Was sent back to 1948 by Kang the Conqueror while the Secret Avengers, a team formed of marked fugitives to fight against the Accords, were helping the new Avenger team fight him in the year 2023. He had his dance and a life with his Peggy Carter fulfilling a destiny always meant to be. Although I must say the serum he got is very different from yours.”

“Different? Different how?

“A little something extra was added to yours. It appears this second chance gave someone the idea to nudge Erskine to match protector against the enemy. Ask yourself, Captain. Why is it much like Thanos you can touch the stones?”

“Thanos was an Eternal-Deviant hybrid.”

“Yes, that he was.”

“Erskine made me some type of hybrid, didn’t he?”

“Not all Eternals are power hungry. Some want peace. Erskine, what is it your Ria likes to say? Ah, yes. Erskine tweaked a bit of an Eternal’s DNA, the secret ingredient Hydra could never figure out. Even though the source was in front of them the entire time until they killed it and pissed off his mother. Excuse my language, I understand you don’t like that type of talk.”

“Never going to live that down.” I say at her smirk. “Erskine? He was one of these Eternals?”

“As I said, not all Eternals are power hungry. There was one that is particularly fond of humans. Likes to entertain them with her powers but disguises it as magic. Even adopted one. A little Jewish boy born in 1869 and left orphaned by individuals that did not agree with Prussian King Wilhelm I’s promulgation of the North German Confederation Constitution, which gave Jews civil and political rights. Fortunately his parents hid him before their executions. Hate has always been a powerful weapon. He found a worthy carrier of a hybrid type version of his adoptive mother’s powers in you. He waited a long time for you. Knew his mother was right about you when your Ria showed him your file.”

“I used to think of as those memories of her the day of the experiment as my brain going to a safe place. Her. I always thought they were false or wishful thinking because I never forgot her and missed her so damn much. Until she finally told me when we, um, reconnected during that mess with Hydra and Bucky.”

“She didn’t know about Sersi, Erskine or you being a hybrid until she came to visit me.”

“I could have taken it. I could have used the gauntlet and spared both Bruce, Tony and survived. Is that why I could lift….”

“No, Captain. Ordin himself deemed it. Only those worthy may wield the power. You proved yourself worthy even without serum. Even saying you could have spared Bruce and Tony knowing what it did to Thanos and his mental as well as his physical state after his second snap shows that. Bruce and Tony had their destinies as do you Captain. Wielding the gauntlet was not it.”

“Nat and Tony?” I asked a bit choked.

“Anthony Stark destroyed his armor along with any records of plans after the Accords were signed because his hands were tied by signing them himself. He was unable to fight Ross for their true reason without repercussions and he refused to be a weapon against his friends and civilians to further Hydra’s plans. Disappeared off the grid with the help of the Secret Avengers. Married his love, Patricia Potts. Also known as Pepper. They lived in a small two story cabin with their daughter…”

“Morgan. Morgan H. Stark. Ria figured out she’s Morgan. Her nightmares are memories of the possibility.”

“In a way, yes she was until time caught up and the possibility turned into reality, but your Antonia Maria Potts-Stark is what Morgan should have been. That Universe made many mistakes. Like awakening the power hungry Eternals. Defeating Galactus was the main crisis of dominoes that they wanted no part in although it would have saved many lives. Instead intent on hunting Deviants because they thought themselves Gods. Sersi though has always been a bit different. This future holds a Galactus not defeated by powered beings but a team of….”

“Togetherness. A family willing to sacrifice themselves for the others. For mankind. Not just his daughter. That was the mistake.”

“The first of many. It is now the year where your Ria comes from. Anthony Stark still lives in his cabin by the lake, a happy old man with an old friend.

Natasha Romanoff, was a member of the Secret Avengers along with James Barnes. Also known as Bucky and the Winter Soldier. Married and have two children together. Due to various attempted recreations of the Super Soldier Serum, much like Steve, do not age as fast. Like Anthony, they eventually found their own piece of paradise to raise their children away from the fight. Passing the torch to others. The rest is for you to learn later.”

“Thank you.” With a bow of my head I’m on to my next location as I hear a faint “Peace be with you, Man Out of Time” in the wind.

Four down.

Two to go.

2012-Manhattan, New York; Avengers Tower

“Mmmm……Steven. I have to….shit……damn it Steven I have to find a way to….. Fuuuuuuuck, Steven. Yes. Harder.”

We’re behind the computer console in our room and she’s coming apart in my arms as I’m standing behind her, rubbing her off through her panties, my left hand down her unbuttoned jeans as I suck on her neck. Her arms are around my neck, my right hand squeezing her tit, my palm rubbing against her nipple. Tony, Nat and Bruce are laid out in the meeting room on the table. I have no clue where the others are. At the moment I really don’t care.

“Nugh.” She tries to get out.

“What’s that?” I smirk.

“We need to get to the meeting room.” She’s rubbing that sweet ass of her against my crotch.

“Why?” I murmur. I’m pushing her forward to lean over in front of the console tugging at the waist band of her jeans as she’s pulling them back up.

“Because of that…” she says buttoning her jeans back up and I suddenly hear Bruce yell “Shut the front door!”

“Fuck.” I swore.

She turns around and pecks my lips. “Language.”

I shake my head as I mutter “almost a decade and still….” She unbuttons my pants and pulls them down my thighs.. “Ria….don’t start something you can’t finish.” She’s down on her knees as she looks up at me. “Have you forgotten how fast I can suck on a juice pop?” She reminds me just how fast as I hear Tony calling us. My cum is shooting off into her mouth as I silently grunt, one hand on the console and the other holding her head as I pump into her mouth.

There’s a knock on a door and then.

“I’m not coming in there because I don’t have enough brain bleach and I want to think of my girl as virginal even though she you know had your daughter and made me a Papa but when you’re done defiling my daughter we got an eye on three of the stones in one spot.”

“You have the look” I say to her.

“I don’t have a look.” I take the brush from her hand and take over running my fingers through her hair as I brush it.

“You have that ‘they have an idiotic plan’ look”

She looks at me in the mirror and sighs.“You want to get on an elevator with Rumlow, which I might add has not gone well in the past and get the scepter.”

“Well, we need the mind stone.”

“Then you want to give my daddy a heart attack to retrieve the Tesseract. Which kind of explains the story of his arc reactor malfunctioning after the battle or so everyone thought.”

“It’s a solid tactical plan.”

“The Tesseract, I get. The way it’s secured, once removed and used, the cube will return. That’s Asgardian science. Something daddy can safely crack but Red Skull never understood.”

I stop brushing her hair. “Then what’s the problem. Your dad will be okay.”

“Steve, how are you going to return the mind stone with no scepter?”

“Uh, well.”

“When Vision was created. The scepter was destroyed.”

“Yeah but that was different?”

“How?”

“We were putting what was left of Jarvis into the the body Ultron was creating to fight him. Vis needed the Mind Stone to exist.”

She just looks at me. “How are you going to return the scepter after you remove the Stone? Y’all have plans for retrieving but not returning.”

She looks at me in the mirror with those big round, seductive I’m up to something, eyes as she plays with the top button of her shirt, undoing it. Then the next. Shit.

“No, you’re staying here.”

She tilts her head to the side.

“No. We have a plan. You. Stay. Here.” I put the brush down. She turns around and starts kissing my chest. The infinity tattoo over my heart.

“Ria…..”

She kisses down my stomach.

“Ria…….you cannot use sex to get me to……holy fucking shit.” She’s pushed down my pajama pants and licked my dick from base to tip.

I pick her up by the waist, tossing her on the bed. I shuck my pants and she lays there, knees bent, leaning back on her elbows. Waving her legs open and close. She’s not wearing any panties.

I crawl onto the bed and pull her down flat on her back and she lets out a yelp.

I slide into her in one thrust.

“I am not to be held responsible for what I do to you tonight, you tease.” I tell her kissing her neck, collar bone. Any and all areas I uncover as I unbutton and slide the shirt off her.

“Whatcha gonna do big boy, spank me?” I slowly slide out then back. Making her hips squirm.

“One of these days, I just might.”

“Promises, promises.”

I use the sleeves of the shirt and tie her hands together.

“St…Steve.”

“You, my dear Ria. Are at my mercy.” I do another slow slide. In and out.

“Steven.”

“That’s it baby. Say my name because tonight, you’ll be screaming it.”

We’re getting ready, making last minute adjustments, putting our time gps bracelets on when Rocket comes up to me. Rhodey is just smirking and Tony is giving me that “father” look.

“I’m glad you’re getting some and all but first my room is next to yours, second every night really and the broad can get loud.”

I just stand there as Natasha giggles.

We’re on the pad. I gave my “Whatever it takes speech” and Tony just gave me this mega watt smile. Ria definitely got it from him. Bruce was setting our coordinations on the console when both Tony and I turned to Ria and said “stay.”

We’re in New York, Bruce has gone looking for the Ancient One. At the same address Stephen Strange will be living at six years from now. I split up with Tony and Scott. The plan is for Tony to tell me when Rumlow and crew is on the elevator.

Tony tells me things are wrapping up upstairs and I’m approaching the elevators when I suddenly hear a “Mr. Rogers. I almost forgot that suit, did nothing for your ass.”

“Oh, Ria. You are so getting that spanking when we get home.” I mutter as I pinch the bridge of my nose.

“Father. On coms. Antonia Maria Potts-Stark.”

“Hi, daddy.”

“Where are you?” I hear Tony ask over coms.

“Ah, turn around?”

“I’m so glad my daughter is an average teenager.” Scott chimes in from Tony’s shoulder.

“Change of plans Cap. Head up here.” I hear with a sigh. Scott adding with a chuckle, “Like you didn’t expect her to.”

  
  


I just look at Ria when I get off the elevator. I must have one hell of a look on my face because Tony just turns his head back and forth at us with a, this Antonia is yours to deal with mine is at home in the future where she belongs taking a nap, look “We’re on the Tesseract” and jumps out the window.

“Be right back.” She says with a peck on the lips blinking away.

I watched as 2012 Ria walked by Rumlow saying she needed “to check on something” disappearing off to a side hallway that lead to Tony’s office and 2012 me saying “I’m going down to coordinate search and rescue.” I watched her return complaining “someone with actual knowledge in physics should be packing that since this is actually our mission and not S.H.I.E.L.D.S” as she stood beside him.

“We got called in anyway since your little group of misfits fucked up the city.” Rumlow smirked at her.

“Our little group of misfits kept your council from nuking the city. Not to mention who let Loki escape to begin with.”

“I wouldn’t argue with her. She wins every time.” Tony pipes up as he heads to the elevator, the Tesseract safely tucked away in the case he’s holding.

Suddenly Rumlow started yelling the scepter wasn’t glowing anymore as the elevator door closes on Tony and the rest of the Avengers. The Hulk complaining about stairs.

“I told you to let someone with actual physics knowledge pack it.” She said as she headed behind Tony’s bar, case in hand. I watched her look down and smile at something as her hand goes down. As she made a small gasp and a look of amazement crossed over her face.

Sitwell spoke up with “I don’t think you should be handling that.”

I appeared behind Sitwell while Rumlow snarks “I thought you were on search and rescue, Captain.”

“It’s okay. Change of plans. I just got a call from the Secretary, I’ll be on point with the scepter. There has been a report someone wants to steal it.”

Sitwell shakes his head, “I need to call the Director.”

I leaned forward and whispered in his ear. “Hail Hydra.” He looked at me and Ria, Rumlow smirked. Ria closed and locked the case before she walked from behind the bar, handing the case over to Rumlow. “You jarred it, try being more careful.” She said as the group of Hydra agents left then a missed whispered command of “3000, protocol forget Hail Hydra.” Shame we couldn’t deal with them then or keep the scepter from going to Sokovia.

I looked at her as she slipped the Mind Stone into my Kevlar against my chest. “Ria, no one is able to…”

“You can, my amazing stubborn Irish idiot. You can. What was in that serum?” She murmured as she laid her hand against my chest.

“How did you?”

She shrugs her shoulders grinning wiggling her fingers as her other rose gold gloved hand uncloaked. “Physics magic. See you at the meeting point.”

I get on the coms with a “Tony tell me you have that Tesseract.” The next thing I know was I looked ahead at 2012 me as I said “I have eyes on Loki.”

“You have GOT to be shitting me. I’m not Loki. Look, I don’t want to hurt you.” Then a clash of shields. “I can do this all day.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know.” As I got up from the ground. No wonder Ria wanted me to get out more. I was a tight ass asshole.

We ended up falling through the glass side rail while fighting. My compass fell out when we landed.

“Where did you get this? What did you do with Peggy’s picture? Why is there a baby?”

He grabbed me by the neck and then the hold relaxed as I heard a blast and “Hi, honey,” as Ria waved at me.

“Marry me.” I remember stating. She had smirked at me then given me her usual response of “No” with an added “and we have an unforeseen problem with the Tesseract.”

If I remember correctly, she did get that spanking later that night while she came all over my hand. We barely made it through our bedroom door when she jumped me. That night though she was tearing my shirt off before I had the door closed. “Rough,” she had whispered. “I want you to do me rough and hard.”

I had looked into her eyes, tearful and haunted. Nat’s death had an impact on her but yeah, she had gone somewhere that changed her forever. So, I let her do what she needed, gave her what she wanted. The next morning I woke up with so many scratch marks that not even jumping out a glass elevator had succeeded giving me.

I shake myself out of my memories as I hear HIS voice, then HER voice. I’m sitting on the floor leaning up against the curved wood paneling shelves behind the bar listening in as the 2012 team gets Loki gathered up. Natasha and Tony’s voices ringing in my ears. Oh, to hear them one more time. See their reflections, even if they’re over a decade old. It’s both a blessing and a curse.

I look in front of me on top of the counter behind the bar in front of the now cracked glass mirror and see Tony’s then new Iron Man suit bracelets sitting there halfway stacked on the other. The same familiar bracelets Ria wore before I snapped them. The same bracelets I made a snide comment to him about in front of Ria that he should put his shiny arc reactor on them so the two of them would match. Yeah, sexually frustrated tight ass asshole. Then we got shipped off to a hellicarrier in the sky.

I listen as Rumlow and Sitwell arrive. The team going down the elevator. Close my eyes as their voices fade away.

Oh how Ria beat herself up over not knowing Sitwell and Rumlow were Hydra infiltrating S.H.I.E.L.D. until that mission Fury specifically asked for me and Nat to go on. Ria, excuse me Dr. Hogan, showing up on the barge shaking her head at me and muttering about stubborn Irish idiots that don’t wear parachutes when she discovered Fury was close to finding out who was leading Hydra.

Then Fury faking his death leading to me getting tired of it all as I have her pushed up against a wall in a hospital room telling her I don’t trust Dr. Ginny Hogan but I trust Maria Potts. Bickering with each other. Me hot wiring a beat up old truck where she told me her full name, whispering he laid on the wire when I asked her about Tony before she looked out the window, almost running off the road when she quietly told me we had a baby. Then her transporting us to the bunker with a you said you had it handled. Her trying to hide her blatant jealousy of Peggy when seeing her picture hanging on the wall in the bunker. Two days of making love and talking at her home in the future.

Brooklyn.

Telling each other about our tattoos. Getting hers on Brooklyn’s first birthday. Getting mine on my twenty-sixth. 

Getting back and finding Sam because we needed his wings.

The team coming together.

Telling Tony about his parents.

Finding out about Bucky. Tony taking it in stride as he and Ria showed me the video of a brainwashed soldier killing his parents.

Tony understanding the difference between the man in the video killing his parents and the man screaming my name, yelling for help as Hydra tortured him. Bruce and Clint helping out understanding not being in control. Like when Bruce wasn’t able to control the Hulk.

Moments that now feel like simple innocent times compared to, damn Tony I need you here.

The Ancient One was right, My Ria takes on too much.

  
  


I listen as Rumlow starts yelling the scepter isn’t glowing and Ria saying “you should let a person with actual physics knowledge pack it.”

She walks behind the bar with the case and I watch, listening as 2012 me says Hail Hydra and her fingertips brush Tony’s new bracelets on the counter. The same ones she would use in the future. How did I not notice that small movement before? Then the stone levitate out of the scepter with a remove command.

I rub my hand against her leg. She looks down, smiles at me.

I slip her the mind stone watching it levitate in the air. I look at her taking in her features that I missed, more mature features than the eighteen year old of 2012 Ria that I also overlooked on our first trip here, locking our pointer fingers together for a moment then lean over and kiss her hand as she makes a small gasp and a look of amazement on her face. She uncloaks and returns the Mind Stone with an insert command from the other hand.

I watch as her rose gold glove disappears and then in the mirror as she hands the case off to Rumlow.

Then a command of forget.

Huh, that’s why they didn’t think I was Hydra when everything went to shit. She thought of everything. Should have known.

That takes care of Sitwell and Rumlow thinking I’m Hydra.

The little minx. My little minx.

2012 and 2023 her changed places so she could safely extract it. I should have known when she was so adamant about our plan before we left.

I watch as she talks to time jump me then we’re left alone.

“You could have just told me you had it covered.” Now I know why she yelled at me the glove doesn’t work that night and how she knew I could touch a Stone. I can’t tell her though that it’s not her that makes the ultimate sacrifice. She may be 2023 Ria but she’s the before the battle Ria.

“Where’s the fun in that? I had 3000 send the other me back to my future telling her a certain new Avenger is being threatened with death by a certain old Avenger if he didn’t stop flirting with him, which was true, so she wouldn’t know what was going on.” She says as I stand up. “Returning the stones time?”

“It is. I need to go take care of something, we had a slight mishap with the Tesseract that needs corrected. Maybe you can do me a favor and do your little blippy trick down to the glass bridge way on the second floor, save my ass from myself and let me know.” I lean down for one gentle kiss. “I love you infinity.”

“I love you infinity.” She says against my lips.

I get downstairs in time to catch the case as Tony is hit by the Hulk. Nobody notices me in all the commotion and slide the case with my foot back towards 2012 Tony as Thor grabs Loki by the hands, securing the hand cuff. I take in one last look at him as he’s clenching his chest, taking in his face, memorizing it and slipping into the elevator a new memory hits me of Ria giving another forget command to a knocked out 2012 me. I hit the time gps.

My brilliant little minx. She’s so getting another spanking.

Next stop 1970.  
  


Five down.

One to go.


	4. Chapter 4

1970-New Jersey; Camp Lehigh

“Tell me about her.” It was July of 2019. We were laying out on a grassy knoll by the lake of the compound. She’d finally come here to this time full on now with the occasional visit to the future. Something about making sure Logan and Wade didn’t tear down the compound even though Queens was looking over things. She was keeping track of dates. She wanted both past and present to go on at the same time. She’d taken over my room. Which I didn’t mind a single bit. She brought Dum-E and Totes with her.

“Who?” We were laying on an old quilt, reminiscent of our time on the rooftop. It was early yet in our project. Pepper was pregnant but I already knew the date the baby would be born. The wedding had been heartfelt and a family affair. Except for Ria not being there. Well, she had snuck in wearing her suit in stealth mode. Then she cried herself to sleep that night in my arms.

I was laying on my back, one arm under my head. Her head on my chest as she twirled her finger up and down the bared skin of my abdomen from my belly button to the open fly of my pants. Okay, not quit like the rooftop now that we have more adult fun. Her panties were laying off the the side with my shirt, the arms of her sundress down around her elbows barely covering her boobs and ass I can’t seem to keep my hands off. Which might have been because I have my other hand on it rubbing circles around it.

“Peggy.”

I quirked an eyebrow at her. It seemed like an odd time to bring her up.

“Why do you want to talk about Peggy?”

“I was just wondering, if you hadn’t of gone into the ice or had been found sooner in the 40’s when Howard was looking for you; would you have married her? Wanted kids with her?”

“Well, we were at war for two years. I knew her three. We hadn’t even gone on a date yet. I saw the simple life with her. Yeah. A house, kids. No more fighting. Leaving that for the next generation because there’s always a fight.”

“But you loved her?”

I was quiet as I thought of Peggy. “There were feelings, yeah, in a way I could have loved her if I had not gone in the ice, had a family. As you told me, time found a way even after you tried to stop it. This century was meant to have Captain America, now we know why. I wish though. I wish you had come up to me at mom’s funeral, I would have married you that day. Then again, time would have separated us again. I think it was more using her to get my mind off a certain someone that left me a note one day that told me to never give up on her.”

“It’s okay to tell me that. You could love her and had a family with her.”

“Didn’t we have this conversation nine years ago?” I asked her squeezing her tush. “Besides, Peggy married Daniel Sousa barely a year after I went into the ice in February of ‘46. She met him at the SSR, her first assignment was in their only New York branch, since they only had two at the time, which happened to be in Brooklyn then in January after clearing Howard on illegal selling of weapons to terrorists she was transferred by request to the Los Angeles office by Daniel Sousa, the new SSR Director of the Los Angeles office. They had two kids. Her first, a little girl, Harriet, was premature by two months, born on October 13th of ‘46. Her son, Michael was born on October 31st of ’47. Sousa died in ’58 in a brutal car accident. After working at the SSR for two more years, she and Howard along with Phillips as the director developed the Supreme Headquarters International Espionage Law Enforcement Division In ’48, which would become the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement And Logistics Division, also known as S.H.I.E.L.D., when in 1970 after Phillips’ heart attack and death, she became director.”

“I read her file, Steve. Tell me about her. How you fell for her. How she got YOU.”

“It started at base. The first time I met her she punched a guy, which reminded me of you. Much like you she told me I was meant for great things. She taught me the importance of missions. Which you untaught me by the way. They’re still important but so are the human feelings behind them. It’s not just about that soldier unfeeling stand your ground. That I still sometimes slip into although you like to tell me deep down I’m more of a rebel.” I said at her pinch on my side. “We talked tactical and military. We understood the importance of freedom, no matter the cost. When we were on the car ride to get the serum she told me I didn’t know how to talk to women. I told her I was waiting for the right partner. I didn’t tell her I was waiting on you.”

“I saw you. At the club. The way you looked at her in that red dress. She told you she was waiting on the right partner.”

“That was the first time I admitted to myself I was attracted to her. Then she shot at me while I was holding the shield. She was tough, determined. She didn’t like people to tell her what to do, how to do it or what her value was. She already knew. Reminded me of someone."

“She knew what it was like to be the little guy going up against bullies. You put her picture in your compass.”

“Yeah. Then I replaced it with a picture of our Brooklyn. Because somebody told me if I ever get lost or I loose my way to use it to find my way back. I used it to find my way back to the mission when I found myself questioning what I was doing.”

“And Peggy was a reminder of that.” She whispered. “Sometimes to go forward, you have to go back.”

“Yeah. Ria. Why do you keep asking me about Peggy?”

“I want to know about the woman you love. That if you had the chance, you’d go back to her.”

I turned her over onto her back.

“Then look in the mirror. Even if I had married Peggy I would have spent my life looking over my shoulder for you. Doesn’t sound fair to her. She found her happiness. This may sound strange to you but there are times I’m grateful for being stuck in ice all that time, even with the nightmares, because time in it’s unknown mystery lead me back to you and now I have mine.” I leaned down and kissed her. “Marry me.”

“No.”

I stop at the same motel we did the last time we were here. Shower, shave my weeks worth of beard and give my hair a more military trim. I dress in the army gear from last time. The I.D.s Ria transported in and got laying on the bed next to the same uniform from before. Although she still giggled at the Captain Stevens I came up with. Snickered at Tony’s Dr Potts. “I get you non descriptive high clearance badges and THAT’S the best you can come up with?”

Brat. "Maria Potts and Ginny Hogan." I murmured earning me a smack and a children behave from Tony.

I sit on the bed tying my boots. We were only in a room like this long enough for me to change into army gear Ria managed to transport out of the base with the badges that took her longer than I felt comfortable with while Tony and Ria change into suits. That got me a slap on the back of the head from Tony as I stared at Ria’s ass covered in the skirt that fit and defined it just so perfectly. “I get it, you’re into my daughter. When we get home. We’re having the talk.”

“The talk?” I uttered.

"Yes. The what are your intentions towards my daughter talk.”

“You know my intentions, Tony. I want her. As my wife. Hell, I already think of her as my wife. As my forever. She has this thing in her head about me going back to when I crashed the plane. She’s determined on it. Thinks it’ll make me happy. Keeps asking me about Peggy.”

“Will it?” Tony asks.

“To be honest, yeah, I miss the simple times from before the ice when all I had to worry about was getting through a Hydra brigade instead of Aliens coming to kill at will but that has nothing to do with Peggy. Then I think of Sam, Rhodey, T’Challa. How people showed ignorance back then that they couldn’t sit and have a meal at the same diner with me or even be in the same public area. How Bucky hid half himself that today he’s free to be accepted for. Then, then, I look at her and I think of midnight readings, talks, our baby girl and how I want another one with her, even if I have to adopt a dozen for her. How it was those chocolate truffle eyes that kept me sane in ice for almost seven decades. Not blue. Chocolate. I look at her and can’t get enough of her. I’m away from her and all I want is to be with her. I’ve been asking her almost everyday for nine years, our time, to marry me. She keeps saying no. I have no idea why. Maybe that talk you need to have is with her because frankly if I could, I’d die trying to find a way to keep you with her.”

I look in the mirror, placing the cap and sunglasses on my face like last time because “wouldn’t, ah, sunglasses like hide your face more, Mr. Captain America.” Sassy, brat.

I get into the army base easier this time thanks to the transport device going straight to Peggy’s area. We avoided using it before going in to ot attract suspicion. Fuck it. I know exactly where I'm going.

I only have the one stone left so I’ve left the case behind. The stone secure in my shirt pocket next to my infinity tattoo.

I’m early again. I find my way to when I saw Ria talking to Peggy. I want to know why she was crying when me and Tony caught up with her for the ride back home. Why she launched herself at me when she saw me. I saw through the excuse of her seeing Tony with Howard. I meant to push her at it when we got home but…well, things went to shit with Nat. Then we had a memorial service for her out on the dock and Ria blinked away saying she had to take care of something. Then the whole domino effect of Pym making infinity stones, a wormhole, infinity gauntlets.

The next day had us on edge. Me paying just a bit more attention to her. Her and Tony shoulder to shoulder until she had one of her moments of blurting out “Shit” and blinked away. Later explaining to me about Jarvis and how he was from her time but she went to take him to Howard’s time. All she would tell me was sometimes you need your own spy. Which in turn made me even more curious about what the hell happened here.

I want to take the chance while I can to see just what went on while I was in that office.

I’m hiding behind bookcases as Peggy reads a report. Ria is watching me through the window of Peggy’s office. I’m holding the picture I found of me. Remembering thinking Peggy never forgot me. I watch as Ria looks on as I watch Peggy through the glass window from her office, reading a report. Ria looks around, I remember she’s trying to find me an escape route.

If I were Ria, I would be wondering, too. I didn’t realize the nostalgia that hit me so hard showed so much on my face.

I’m still hiding as Ria stops an office personnel. “I’m still waiting on Director Carter.” She says in her Iron Maiden tight voice.

“Um, who are you?” Poor guy, he’s about to be eaten alive.

The eyebrow goes up. “I would be more worried with who you are than who I am. Tell her Dr. Ginny Hogan is here. That is all she needs to know. Other than I don’t appreciate being kept waiting.”

The guy just stands there.

“Now.” She says through gritted teeth and he runs. I smirk as Pym particle me slips through the office door and out the side exit into another hallway.

“Who are you and for your information I do not get summoned.” Peggy has her director voice on. The punch Hodge voice. I remember the lines around her face and mouth. Her blonde hair hiding the graying of age.

“You know exactly who I am and why I am here. They told you what time I would be arriving.”

“I have no clue what you’re talking about. Now get out of my facility before I have you escorted out.” Peggy turns and walks away.

I watch as Ria gets a look on her face.

She wouldn’t. “Hail Hydra.”

She did.

I’m in utter panic as Peggy turns back around and walks up to her. “Hail Hydra.” She replies back.

I almost fall over. No, no, dear God, please no.

“Dr. Hogan you said?”

“You should be expecting me on the issue Zola seems to be stuck on. Your boss was supposed to come but as his superior, I came myself since it’s such a delicate issue.”

“Oh! Was that today? Please, accept my apologies, ma’am”

“There is no need for formalities, Peggy Carter.”

I listen in as Peggy Carter, don’t take shit from anyone, actually squirms on her feet.

“I noticed a picture of Captain Rogers on your desk but none of your children.”

“You, you were in my office?”

“Am I not allowed free range in Hydra’s secret base? I assume you got the report on the Norse God activity?” Ria says looking at the paper in Peggy’s hand.

“Of…of course. Yes. The report shows cosmic activity in the north region.”

“The Norse God is playing. He is no threat.” Ria’s voice is calm and commanding. Her Stark is showing. “Why keep a picture of a non-active case?”

“I kept the picture of Rogers to remind me of the mission and since my children are agents themselves now, it would not be safe.” I follow them as they head to a locked room.

“That’s a good and proper answer. Sousa’s accident looked brutal.”

“Yes, I loved my Daniel dearly but he was getting too close to the truth. I had The Winter Soldier take care of him.”

I’m impressed by Ria’s calm demeanor because right now I’m doing my best not to throw up.

“You tell me this like I do not already know, Peggy Carter.”

“Yes, of course you would. The experiments they did on Barnes before The Captain found him helped with the Russian field office and Zola trying to replicate the serum. It’s not as potent as the one Erskine used but defrosting the Captain now would be brutal for us. If he found out Hydra was still active and we were using a thought dead Sargent Barnes all this time he would be deadly to us instead of an ally.”

“That is because the serum Erskine used would prevent us from brainwashing him onto our side. Information I already know is not why I’m here. I take it Zola is having issues. That’s why you called?”

“Zola is ill. We are trying to get as much of his subconscious onto a computer as we can. Howard is supposed to be working on perfecting the serum but he’s distracted.”

“I don’t like my agents distracted Carter. What do you have Harriet and Michael working on now?”

“Well, I…..Harriet is under a code name now and with a slight bit of paperwork I was able to change her age. Instead of being born in ’46 she was born in ‘36. She does an excellent job of pulling off the age difference, especially after the plastic surgery, dying her hair. I sent her on a mission with a fellow Hydra agent to seduce a well known technological genius into helping with our agent develop a new type of energy. A man I met during my time at the SSR. Michael, is under a new code name but I don’t have to worry about changing his birthday. His assignment is to become involved in our agent’s company since he is now compromised and gone soft on us.” Peggy just keeps nervously talking as I listen to her, following a secure distance behind.

We enter a vault room, the room I’m supposed to return the Tesseract to. Computer systems line the back wall. It’s the room me and Ria were in when we found out Hydra was controlling S.H.I.E.L.D., the room housing Zola’s subconscious.

“And why is our agent compromised? What has your daughter done, Harriet? Yes, named after, who was it again?”

“Well, my daughter we named after my brother Harrison that died during the war, both my children are named after my brothers, she ended up falling for her partner on the mission instead. They married and now they are expecting a child. A son.”

Peggy has brothers. What else don’t I know about you?

“The two agent's names, Carter.” Damn Ria, you’ve rendered Peggy Carter scared shitless. Here I was thinking she reminded me of you back at base. I was just looking for you all along. I get a sudden sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach as the Guardian of Death’s voice echoes in my head. Son of Harriet. Please, don’t say what you’re about to say.

“Maria Collins Carbonell, now Stark.” Ah, fuck.

“Your daughter married Howard Stark and you did not report this?”

“She let her emotions get the best of her. I admit I did the same with Steve, the Captain. I forgot the mission. There was an incident in 1948 at my home. I got the message Hydra was sending me then, stay on the mission or else. She’s an agent but she’s still my daughter.”

“Yes, YOUR daughter. You’re supposed to be so top notch yet you couldn’t teach her to keep her legs together at the right time. Are you compromised? And just how do you expect to take control of the situation and keep the mission intact?” How Ria is staying calm is beyond me.

“No, no. I’m not compromised. I have it under control. That’s where Michael comes in. He’s going to work for Howard and eventually we will convince him to make him his partner. Plus, Howard shall be receiving a message of his own soon in the form of a package. A picture of his wife and a boy baby doll with a knife through his heart. Both covered in blood. Cooperate or their lives will be over will be on the picture. There will also be a note attached to the knife. The Winter Soldier Awaits.”

“And your Michael will be?”

“His code name is Obadiah Stane.”

I listen as Peggy continues on about the issue with the serum. How a new agent named Dr. Henry Pym has come on board and has an idea to duplicate the delicate matter they'vebeen working on. As well as a Dr. Banner to work on the serum. I stay hidden until Ria says she’ll be back in a few days, that she expects a full report when she gets here and not to keep her waiting ever again.

They leave the room and I find the vault the Tesseract was in easily. I open the door and toss it inside, watching as it returns to a cube.

I get outside in time to see Tony hug Howard. I forgot how identical Tony looks like him. Tony and Ria definitely got the Stark looks. I can also tell by the look on Jarvis’s face he knows who Tony is. That, I know why. I also see Ria, hiding behind a Jeep, puking her guts out while sobbing. Calming down by the time me and Tony get to her. I hear her say “It was just nice to see you with your dad.” And I have the answer to how Stane was able to get past 3’s program and infiltrate Tony’s mansion. He has part of Tony’s DNA.

Frigga and the Ancient one were right. By the end of my journey I would be enlightened.

I would find answers and some of those answers I would wish I didn’t know.

Like Peggy Carter being a Hydra agent, knowing I’m still alive, leaving me in the ice on purpose, using Bucky to kill her husband and try to recreate super soldier serum but most of all the woman that Tony grew up thinking of as his aunt Peggy was in fact his grandmother, and Ria’s great-grandmother.

Brooklyn died because the sins of the ancestors were paid by their descendants. Peggy was somehow involved with why my daughter died.

I stand there watching Tony looking at us, with fatherly approval. I soak in his face once again. This would be the last time I see it in person.

I watch as Ria wraps herself in my arms and look at her face. A face of disbelief, utterly shocked and disgusted. How did I miss that before? No wonder she was so secretive. She knew this would gut me. She went and found her own answers that day on the dock.

I go back to the motel. Gather my things, ditch the army uniform, change my clothes once again and use the last remaining Pym Particles I have left.

There were more answers I needed to get and only one place I knew to get them.

1948-Milford, Pennsylvania

I’m standing across the street leaning up against a car in front of a pale yellow house that has a patio with bright white railings. It didn’t take me long to find the right clothing to fit in. One side has a French door leading to the patio, the other a pane glass window with white trim. The door is black with a three-fourth glass window, a curtain covering it for privacy or security, maybe more so secrecy. The door is open just a crack. There is a concrete walk leading up to stone steps with potted plants on each side. One more on the patio.

The perfect house for the perfect simple family life.

I don’t have to look inside. I already know what it looks like. The cardboard cutout from a magazine 1940’s house made up for the expectations of appearances. The complete opposite of Ria’s cabin that with one look you could tell appearances didn’t matter.

The cabin is not a house. It is a home.

It’s fall, Mid November, leaves are blowing across the street and the trees are growing bare. I can hear the sounds of a newborn crying as I watch Howard Stark through the window, hands in his pockets, rocking back and forth on his heels. The crying stops and Peggy enters the room, I can see her and Howard speaking, more like arguing.

I wonder if Howard would fancy to stick around for a reunion.

I walk across the street and up the steps. I knock on the door jam, hearing Peggy say “Just a minute” then whisper to Howard to go to the hallway.

Peggy opens the door with a pale faced gasp. “Hi, Peggy.” I say with a mega watt smile. She’s wearing a dark red dress, almost maroon in color. She still has a small postpartum baby bump, Michael is only a few weeks old.

“Steve, you’re alive. It’s been so long.” Her British accent as strong as ever. She jumps into my arms hugging me, gathering her wits. Ever the perfect performer. I hug her back keeping the smile plastered to my face. “Come, come in. I’m sorry, I’m leaving the door open for fresh air. It’s not that often we get a nice cool day this time of year.”

“Yeah,” I say, “plus Milford is close to the new Supreme Headquarters you, Howard and Phillips are starting at the old base.” That stops Peggy short.

“Yes, it is.” She says slowly.

“Is your husband home? Daniel, right? Daniel Sousa?”

“Yes, Daniel. He’s at work”

“Too bad, it would have been nice to meet him. Is he running the new SSR they put there at the base? Must be nice to get to go to work together.”

Peggy is looking at me funny then I realize I’m talking like I would to someone in 2023 and not how I did before going into the ice. My stance is more casual, too. So, I go the military route.

“It’s classified.” I say. Tipping my head at her. “How they found me.”

“But I’m…..”

“As in the President is only allowed to know, classified.” I grin at her and she relaxes.

“How long have you been back?” She asks biting her lip. That’s where Ria gets it from but for some reason I’m finding it more attractive thinking about her doing it than seeing Peggy do it.

“Awhile. I would have been by sooner but you were in Los Angeles and I saw you got married….” I hear a gurgle from the other room. Plus, you thought I was still iced up. Well, technically I am. “And that you became a mom. Then I heard you moved here. So, I decided it was time to say hi. It doesn’t surprise me you kept your name.”

“I know who I am. A name doesn’t define who I am.” Yeah, that’s right Peggy but your character does. “Tea?”

“That sounds lovely, thank you.” So, where are you hiding Howard, you coward.

I follow her from the foyer, past the living area where her and Howard were talking. I see a couch, two sitting chairs and standard coffee table. Mirror on the wall. White curtains. Plain. Minimal.

Ria definitely got her style from Tony.

I walk by a hallway with three closed doors. Nursery and Master bedroom, bath. Attached to the kitchen is a small family room leading out to a backyard. Trimmed to perfection. Much like the front.

“Nice garden.” I comment.

“Yes. It helps with the stress.” I never knew Peggy liked to garden, that’s where Ria gets her green thumb from.

A cry let’s out from a bassinet in the family room.

“Excuse me. Michael, darling. Mum is here.” She picks up a small bundle, cradling him. She tilts him towards me and I can’t help but think of Brooklyn. “Can you say hello to the Captain?”

I hear a squeal from the floor and look down to see a brown haired, blue eyed little girl. Anthony, son of Harriet the guardian of death had said. So sweet and innocent yet another pawn for Hydra

“This is my Harriet.” Peggy says, putting a once again asleep Michael down. “She has Daniel’s coloring hair and my father’s eyes, I think the same will go for Micheal.”

The tea kettle goes off, Harriet has laid back down on the floor, fallen back to sleep.

I walk over to the bassinet. “So, sweet little you are the one that grows up to turn Tony into Iron Man and assassinated your own sister along with Tony’s father. You didn’t even have a chance, did you? You were damned from the moment you were born.”

Peggy comes back in “Since the children are sleeping perhaps we should retire to the sitting room?”

Oh, yeah. 1940’s sitting rooms, not living rooms.

I sit on the couch, the radio playing in the background. We make small talk as we drink our tea. Was it always this hard talking to her? I hear a news report talking about the local police arresting four, nope not using THAT word, at a local diner. I think of Sam, Rhodey and a valiant king named T’Challa. Perhaps I should have brought Sam, he would be more than happy to give these people some hell.

A song starts up on the radio.

Peggy looks at me shyly. “You know, we never had that dance. I promised I would teach you how.”

We stand up and she wraps her arm around my back. Mine goes around her waist. I feel her wedding ring against my fingers as we draw close, holding our hands together against our chests. ‘Til death do you part or you have him assassinated.

“Well, it seems like you have had dance lessons already.” Peggy murmurs, giving me a wondering look under lowered lashes.

I think of long nights with Ria. Quietly dancing to jazz, easy listening, the eighties stuff her friend got her hooked on. Then we end up kissing, then end up two sweaty bodies tangled in sheets. I can even remember a few nights dancing naked in the dark with her.

“I’ve had a few lessons.”

“It sounds like I’m not the only one that has moved on.”

I turn my head and press my cheek against Peggy’s then pull back, look her in the eyes, smile, lean down kissing her cheek and feel…..nothing.

I just kissed my past good-bye.

Another cry from the other room. “He’s been fussy the last few days. I think he may be coming down with something.” Peggy says as we part. 

I listen to Peggy murmur a lullaby to her son. A picture of Ria enters my mind. A hologram recording of her rocking Brooklyn, singing to her the same song she told our daughter that her daddy sang to her on the rooftop where we fell in love under the stars. I can’t help but wonder what it would look like to stand against one of the doorways of a room set up as a nursery in the cabin, watching her sing that Irish lullaby once again. To hell with it, baby, I’ll find you a dozen children to fill our home. Yes, our home. More if you want.

Like a punch to the gut it hits me. How did I ever question where I belong? What the time gps tells Bruce? Even before knowing what I know now about Peggy, I was never coming back to her. Ria was my one and only at fifteen, just like she is now. Just like the Ancient One told me I knew where I wanted to be when I stepped on the platform to return the stones.

My plan "B."

When Peggy returns I’m still standing. “I have to get going, I was only in the neighborhood for a time sensitive mission.”

“Oh, you’re on mission duty? Will you be around?” She asks.

“Here and there. I never know when or where I’ll be. Hey, Peggy. Don’t forget where you come from, okay?” I step towards the door as she goes to hug me. Instead I lean forward and whisper in her ear. “Hail Hydra.” Before going out the door I ask her pale face “Your brother Harrison was a fine man. Shame the way he died. Isn’t it?”

“Harrison was named after our father. He was off and married when the war started. He enlisted on day one. He died three months before their son was born in 1939. My brother, Michael enlisted that day. He died in 1940. No wife or children. Harrison the Third is eight now. Children, they really do carry the future.”

My mind goes blank for a moment then a memory services. Of the day I stepped on the pad to return the stones and the last words Ria spoke to me before blinking out of my life ring through my ears…..“I will always carry your future with me.”

That bratty, little minx.

She’s pregnant and she sent me off to live happily ever after with another woman.

She smiles at me as I walk out the door, turning and waving good-bye as I walk down the walkway. My super hearing picks up Howard asking how I could look so different than when I went in the ice. Peggy replies “That, was not Steve Rogers. Last we checked he was still there. We sent him too deep to be found.”

“3, you with me?” I ask as I walk down the street

“Of course.”

“Find me a good hiding spot in that house where I can hear them.”

“Got it.”

“Transport.”

I’m in the nursery, door cracked, when I hear Howard say “Where the hell did he go?”

“What?” Peggy exclaims.

“He just, he was there in the street when I was looking out the window and when I turned back from looking at you he’s just gone.”

“Don’t screw with me Howard. Is Hydra sending me a threat?” My back is against the wall but I can hear them perfectly.

“No, no. I would know because they would send me to give it to you.”

“I know I lost focus when Rogers was around.”

“We both did Peggy.”

“They’re still pissed I poured his blood out.”

“You were grieving. You did a wonderful job convincing Jarvis you were pissed at me. Getting Interpol off our back. Even the punch you threw so I could tell him but there was still emotion in that. You married Daniel. You have your kids. We found Michael and he’s in Hydra with us. Hell, he got you back on track of the mission finding him with Hydra. At least you didn’t have to tell the kid that fondue is just cheese and bread when we were actually screwing each other. At least Harriet was small enough that you could pass her off as a preemie. Or am I the only one that knows you and Daniel already knew each other biblically before the wedding?”

“There’s no need to be crude, Howard.”

“I’m just saying, you were different with Rogers. It wasn’t a bad thing but you lost sight, you have it back now. And we need to figure out whoever that was and who sent them to your house. I’m going to have to start laying low here. Jarvis was suspicious why I wanted to come alone. I don’t think he bought the he needs a day off stitch.”

Two people. I fought with, beside, thinking we were on the same team and I knew nothing about them.

I had gotten my answers.

“Outside 3.” I pick up the case the stones were in that I am now using as a suitcase for my Cap suit out from under the car down the street from Peggy’s house. “Transport, 3.”

“Where to?” I think for a moment.

“Eventually Brooklyn, June 3rd 1934.”

“Your alley with Antonia?”

“Same alley as Ria eventually, yeah, but we’re going to make a detour first. Take me to June 1918 then August 1923.”

“A certain house and apartment building I’m assuming.”

“There’s someone I need to see.”

“It’s going to be an honor to met her.”

The Ancient One was right. I knew who my home is and where I belong when I stepped on that platform. My mind was made up when I put plan “B” into motion. I just needed answers. I still feel like I don’t have them all just yet.

1918-Brooklyn, New York

I’m up in the attic of the run down house making a small crack in one of the upper steps. I know she’ll be safe. Only he comes up here. I hear shouting from the street. “3, time to get going buddy.” I land a few houses down, unseen.

I watch as the red haired man yanks on the wrist of the crying young pregnant blonde woman before backhanding her across the cheek and walking into the house, making her drop the bag she’s holding. Hearing the words worthless whore, can’t do anything right, coming from him as the door slams shut. The smell of alcohol still in the air.

I walk up to her as she attempts to squat down to pick up the contents that fell out.

“Here, let me get this. You sit.” I lead her to the nearby bench that sits in the neighbors yard as she nervously looks to where the man disappeared to. As if she were afraid for him to see me speaking to her.

He’s not, if I remember him like I do he’s more interested in looking for a bottle of Irish Whiskey. Most likely the reason he hit her because I didn’t put a bottle back in the bag.

I hand her the refilled bag, taking in the bruises around her neck, arm, wrist and on her jaw. She’ll have one on her cheek soon. I find it amazing she didn’t miscarry as I reign in my temper, knowing I can’t change the bruises but Karma will have its day. My moral compass might have just been compromised enough to do what I just did and help it along. Not sure I’m worthy anymore, Thor.

“Thank you.” She whispers to me. I sit beside her. Taking in the moment. “That was mighty nice of you. Are you just back from the war?”

“You could say that. Lost some family in that war. You’re not much used to nice, are you?” I watch as she looks down at her hands. Timid, jumpy. Not the woman I remember at all. “May I offer you some advice? Something someone very special said to me. I heard her voice many times while fighting evil beyond our imagination.”

“It must have been rough. I know it leaves it’s mark on you.” She quietly murmurs.

“Hitting you isn’t because of a war. It’s because he’s an ass with no character that you didn’t see until it was too late that nobody cares about these days. I know, you’re going to say he doesn’t mean it, he drinks to forget. I knew, know, a great man that died saving this world. He saw things that would mark him. Give him nightmares. I considered him a brother. Still do. He never laid a hand on his wife or child. Not to say he didn’t have his issues but he worked through them. Found something more meaningful than wallowing in the past. Taught me how to be a father more than my father ever did. I know because of my own father and mama. She made me who I am. I wish I could tell her that. She always stood up to him. No matter what he gave her and she always protected me.”

“He wouldn’t. My husband, he’ll never lay a hand on my baby.” I watch as tears start streaming down her face as she cradles her stomach. Yeah, there she is.

“Yours, not ours? Seems like you already think he would. You won’t let him because you’re a lot like her. That advice that kept me going? No matter what, you always stand back up. I never understood why until recently. Laying flat on my back on the muddy ground. I think in a way I always knew because I have this thing about bullies. It’s not about pride or anything like that. It’s that you never stop fighting and you stay true to yourself.

I needed that not too long ago. When it seemed like the enemy had defeated us. Everyone fighting with me out for the count. I was laying in my back, bloody, feeling broken, ready to stay down, almost give up and I heard her voice clear as day. No matter what, you always stand back up. So, I did. Even if it meant facing it alone. I wasn’t though. I never was, haven’t been since I started because that’s the thing about the people you fight with. They become family if you let them and family has this way of showing up when you need it.”

I stand, smiling at her. “Good luck. Find some happiness somehow. Stay true to yourself and always stand back up. Don’t let him break you. You’re worth more than that.”

“Sarah. My name. Sarah Rogers. Maybe I’ll see you around?”

“I was just in the neighborhood visiting. Maybe one day we’ll see each other again.”

“What’s….what’s your name?”

“Steve. Well, Steven Grant….Stark.”

I walk down the street as she smiles down, rubbing her stomach as her baby kicks. “Steven. Steven Grant….. Rogers. I like that.”

August, 1923-Brooklyn, New York

I watch from across the street as the blonde woman struggles with the bags she’s carrying while walking. She looks older than she is. Tired. Overworked. Yet also like a load she carried for too long has been lifted off her. In a way it finally has.

A look of freedom marks her features. Peace. I can hear her humming. She’s happy. Being a single mom is not a burden but a joy to her. She never treated me like one. The older and sicklier I got, not once. I remember how happy she always was even through the tiredness, the pain of the past haunting her at times. So much like my Ria. No wonder they got along so well.

The last sign of the bruises she will ever receive are gone. The gashes that used to be on her forehead, cheek and lip look like tiny cuts now. She still walks with a limp that a month from now will be gone.

The sucky thing about time travel, I can help battle an External-Deviant hybrid yet I can’t do a damn thing about a human man that used to get his kicks out of beating on a woman. Well, except hope that crack I made is what eventually lead him to fall. Much like Thanos enjoyed tearing the flesh off a woman he called daughter that wants you to think she’s cold yet has a heart of gold.

A good man, not a perfect soldier. Would Erskine be saying that about me now? “He would, you know. You are.”

“Even if I killed…..him, 3?”

“You don’t know if attempting to sabotage that step lead to his death five years later. Besides, evil bastards are what you are on this Earth to rid it of. Tony would have done the same thing.”

“Considering how his parents died, I doubt that.”

“Trust me, he would have been right beside you in that attic. Done it himself given the opportunity.”

How the Universe thinks it fair Ria grow up without the loving father Tony was, is as she would say, I will always question. Yet to save the Multiverse his death had to be the catalyst to make her the person she is.

I start walking towards the woman, my mama, as she gets closer to the apartment building. I can tell she’s politely trying to sidestep the man blocking her path, constantly shaking her head no. I get to them just as he goes to grab her arm by grabbing his.

History repeats itself as she drops a bag. I quickly let the man go grabbing it before another spill and she can have a flashback. I hear a carefree laugh I haven’t heard in over a century. No, she’s past flashbacks. That’s my mama. The one that made me a good man. “Why thank you, I seem to have slippery fingers to……Steve?”

I look up, holding onto the bag. Nodding my head at her. “Mrs. Rogers. Sir, I think you should be on your way now.”

“Go find your own broad. I’m trying to get this one to see the benefits of a mutual agreement.”

Meaning let me screw you when I want and I’ll pay you.

“You’re talking to the wrong woman. Sir.” I carefully step in front of her making sure my body pushes him but doesn’t touch her. “As I said, time for you to be on your way.” I tower over the man and must have my “you’re going to make someone piss themselves look on my face” as Clint calls it. The one that lets people know the subject is off limits. Well, except for a certain brown eyed goddess that never backs down from me.

“I, ah, sorry to bother you ma’am. I mistook you for someone else.” He all but runs away.

“My hero. Whatever are you doing here?” Her smile is radiant when I turn towards her and we start walking towards the front door of the apartment complex.

Having a time travel vacation so I can make peace with my past and go home to my pregnant wife with my shit together. “I’m clearing up some last minute business with the super about my Gran’s old apartment up on the third floor.”

“Mrs. Portman? What a small world. Me and my little boy live there now. He’s…he was born with a lot of health issues. I’m sorry about her passing. I haven’t met many of my neighbors just yet. Old habits of sticking to myself. I did meet Mrs. Erskine before she left to go live with her adopted son in Germany. Went on and on about what a brilliant scientist he is. She was very concerned about Steve and making sure he was settling in okay. Told me she felt like she needed to keep a watchful eye on him, me as well. Gave me some old clothes of hers and she had some old little boy things as well. Left us some of her furniture since we didn’t have much of anything when we moved in. Lovely woman.”

“Mrs. Erskine with an adopted son in Germany. I unfortunately never got to meet her. Just you and your son? No husband?” Answers the Ancient One said.

“He died. It seemed like the time for a fresh start. Do you live around here now?”

“No. I live about a little over a hundred miles from here with my wife towards the middle of New York. She’s newly expecting. We’ve been married for some time now. I would say I’m sorry about your husband but I’m more thankful about you never having to suffer another man’s fist again.” I gently touch her cheek.

“Thank you.” The downcast look of her eyes almost hides the fact she isn’t really sorry he's gone. The pictures one night on a couch upstairs had been for Ria's benefit. The reason he wasn't in anymore, she had burned them one night while she thought I was sleeping or he was too drunk to care to take any with me. “Congratulations on the little one. Is this your first?”

I pause for a moment. Think about little hands and feet. “No, we already have a little girl.” I wait until she has the door open then hand over the handle to the bag. “Are you okay getting up the steps alone?” I discreetly look down at the leg causing her limp.

“It’s about healed. Only hurts right now because of the long shift at the hospital. Oh, that reminds me Mr. Stark. I met your father! Right before my husband passed. No one here knows the details. Here I’m just a war widow of a man that died in a mustard gas attack. I know it’s a sin to lie but also feels…”

My father, Mr. Stark…….? Tony, you still have a few surprises in you don’t you. Will you ever stop? God, I hope not. “Like a fresh start?”

“Yes, that’s what your father said too. Like he understood. Asked about my little boy. Dark hair with a bit of silver in it. Oddly trimmed beard. Said he was visiting you. Also said you look just like your mother. Charming very well dressed man. Told me your mother’s beauty is like a breath of fresh air and sunshine, as am I. That if he weren’t married to such a gorgeous creature already he would gladly sweep me off my feet and take us away. Reminded me so much of the day I met you and helped me. Now I know where you got your manners and charm from.”

“Well, I should get going. You should meet Mrs. McCloud. She has a grandson, James Barnes, around your son’s age. I have a feeling they might be great friends. There’s a playground not far from here. Not that it’s my place but don’t treat him differently because he’s sickly. Let him be a kid. Find himself. I already have a feeling you taught him to be true to himself”

As I’m walking away I hear her shout my name and turn back towards her. “Thank you. For telling me to always stand back up. That I’m worth more. I hadn’t heard that in a long time and I needed to. It…it helped me survive.”

I smile, giving her a little wave as she disappears inside. I look up towards the third floor to the disappearing blond head of hair. “Hey, 3. Anything you’d like to share about “my dad” perhaps?” That’s when it hits me, Tony is going to be my father-in-law. I can feel myself choke at the realization he won’t get to hold this baby either.

“Nada at this end.”

“Yeah, that sounds an awful lot like what he’d say.”

“You knew him best. Ready for our next stop?”

“Yeah, let’s get this one over with.”

June, 1934-Brooklyn, New York

I’m standing across the street of a run down wooden shack. What once used to be my home. One I never even attempted to visit or look into what might be here now after coming out of the ice.

I said goodbye to one past already. My Ria is giving me a chance at fatherhood, it’s time to put another one to rest.

I walk across the street of the partially abandoned neighborhood. The depression hit hard. I sit down the case and open the door as it barely keeps from falling off the hinges as I hear my father say in an hard Irish accent “Yeah, yeah, stop nagging me already. I said I’da fix da damn door. So, I’ll fix da damn door when I do.” As he took a staggering step towards my mom, backhanding her then taking a swig of out of a bottle of brown liquid that I had no idea what had in it at the time. “You know I might get more shit done if you’da kept your yap shut insteada criticizing me.” His Irish accent came out more when he was drinking. I had never been more thankful for my mom’s blonde hair and blue eyes than red and green. It made it easier to look in the mirror some days.

Fuck, everyday.

A flash of Tony telling me to wait a second on the computer console while we were conferencing one day as baby Antonia asked for a juice pop and a bright smile lit up his face like a Christmas tree, saying “Anything for My Petunia” as he swept her up. Blowing raspberries on her stomach, making her giggle. A knowledge I personally and intimately know to this day still makes her giggle. Then I remember seeing Tony kiss Pepper on the cheek and a rare smile from her those days. 

I walk into the living area, the house long abandoned. We had been it’s last occupants. Dust covered the left behind furniture. It had been a hard blow to leave it behind financially but I knew even at the age of five my mom didn’t want the memories it held. Besides, it seems like someone was already looking out for what mom would be needing to start over.

Other than a Sergeant wanting to cover up for one of his own instead of helping. That I will never understand. Makes me wish Nat had meet him. She’d gladly give him a taste of his own medicine. Hell, I wish I could but honestly he’s not worth it. Mama got away alive with a joyful spirit and only one child, somehow the Universe blessed her that way.

I hear his voice say “If ya had given birth to a half descent brat instead of that sickling freak. Ya couldn’a even do that right. Who are ya to tell me what to do.”

I walk into the kitchen, see the sink with the leaky pipe that dripped on my forehead when she would hide me behind the curtains underneath.

“Be as quiet as you can, okay my sweet baby, no matter what you hear please?” As she brushed her hand over my cheek and kissed the top of my head.

I remember the sound of her cries echoing through the house like a ghost. The sound of flesh hitting flesh. A drop of blood flying through the crack in the curtains, landing on my bare foot and sliding down my skin.

I sit on my old bed, nestled in the corner of the living room as I remember lying there curled in a ball, my hands covering my ears, as cries of my mama begging him to please stop. The ripping of clothing. The banging of bed springs as her cries of pain, grunting and panting tore through the closed door.

My hand goes to my cheek. I look down at my wet fingers.

I stand back up because that’s what you always do. You get stand back up, no matter what.

Pulling down the attic stairs, I turn my head to the side and cover my mouth and nose with my shirt to keep the dust from falling into my face. Plus, 1910’s. No telling what this house was made of. I bypass the stairs and pull myself up. My eyes lock on his precious trophy case of medals, accommodations and memorabilia.

This, this right here, is why I never showed whenever they wanted to honor me with one. Men like Rhodey treated them with respect. The respect behind what each medal meant. From saving lives to loss of life. Although there weren’t many during World War I my father saw them as his right and gloated over each one.

Before I knew it the case is turned over on the ground. Broken glass scattered on the floor. His most prized possession, the Victory Medal the highest of the time, laying like a shining beacon in the middle of the floor in all its glory. I pick it up, tossing it back and forth in my hands before pocketing it.

“Steve, are you okay?” I hesitate when I hear Tony. I can see him plain as day, his hand on my shoulder, Iron Man helmet and gauntlet off so I can feel the warmth of his skin and see his face as he kneels in front of me. The smile and “That’s my man” he would give me after a muted nod or a “I’ll just walk it off.”

But it’s not Tony.

Tony will receive no Purple Heart, no Medal of Honor. Thanks to the Accords he’s not privy to one. It makes me hate Ross more.

“I’m okay, 3.”

“Want to go to the alley now?”

I jump down from the attic, the floorboards squeaking under my weight. The step I tried to sabotage in one piece. So, I didn’t kill him. I feel no relief to that realization looking down at the place he died then walk to the door. I take one last look around before walking out, closing the door behind me as I pick up the case.

Not looking back as I walk I answer 3. “May we go to beach first?”

“Anything you want, Steve.”

I land on the sand. It’s the middle of the day but this part of the beach is secluded. Everyone has flocked to Coney Island. By the looks of it I’m on the east coast of the state instead of the southern point. 3 knows me better than I thought because it’s a very familiar beach. One me and My Ria have come to.

I sit down, using the case as a seat, take off my shoes and roll the legs of my pants up to mid calf. I walk to the shore, into the water as the waves crash before me. I watch a pelican dip into the ocean, coming out with its meal, a shark fin going about it’s way beyond the waves. I never understood people’s fear of sharks when in truth we do more harm to each other. A flash of hearing scaled skin bump into the block of my ice prison hits me. Do sharks go that far into the cold? Had it been an Orca?

I take the medal out of my pocket, my fingers tracing the wings. “I love you Mama. I’m so glad you got to meet My Ria, even if it was for such a short amount of time. I wish you could meet your grandchildren. I promise you. I’ll be better than him. I’ll give hugs and always pick them up and hold them. The baby My Ria is giving me now and God, I hope we have more. They’ll know nothing but love.”

I throw the medal out into the waves, watching it go out into the Atlantic. “You may have been a part of conceiving me but you are not my father and from this moment on you will not be worth another thought.”

“He was proud of you, you know.” 3 breaks the silence.

“Was he, really? I let him die. How do you know?”

3 is silent for a few moments. “I just know.” And then “You’re nothing like that man.”

“How do you know that?” I ask sitting back on the case as I pull my pant legs down, putting my shoes and socks back on.

“Because, I know you. A good man, not a perfect soldier. Captain America.” A female voice speaks up behind me. I turn around to see a petite, Asian woman. Her long dark hair blowing in the wind along with her dress and scarf. Small yet powerful.

“Sersi.”

“Hello, Steven. No, don’t get up.” She says as she comes and sits on the sand beside me, her legs tucked to the side as she leans on one hand drawing little hearts with the other. “It looks like my gut was right with you after all. Your hair is a bit darker than when you were a little boy. Abe’s serum worked better than I hoped. You know I saw you. Way before this century started. Before you were born. I saw you and your Ria. Defeating the evil that is Hydra. Before you ask, longer than you can imagine. I often wonder if it was the Stones telling me something. It figures my kind on the other Earth would screw everything up. Always power hungry. Never cared to be around humans. I find them delightful. Well, the good ones. I hope you don’t think I used or tricked you. I hated your father. Isolating your mother. That’s the thing though. Change one thing and it can have dire consequences.”

“Ria calls it time having a way. Sometimes the butterfly effect.”

“Your Ria is very smart. If anyone knows about having not changed something, it’s her. She deserved to grow up with her daddy. The rest, much like her mama she didn’t. People who harm children I wish no peace but unfortunately Pepper was never given the chance to experience peace in her lifetime thanks to certain circumstances but that is for you and your Ria to discuss.

The two of you are going to do great things. Before you ask, yes it is as your Ria puts it a tweaked version of my DNA that was in the serum. They didn’t do that on the other Earth. I love my son. I’m very proud of him but you aren’t who you are because of me or him. Your mother, your heart, just you. That’s what made you who you are. The serum just juiced you up a bit.”

“Ria.”

“Yes, your Ria. I’m sorry about your daughter. She’s beautiful. My heart aches for you both.”

“Even for an Eternal there’s only so much you can do. Brooklyn’s death is on Hydra and Peggy.”

“You’ll find out more when you get home to her.”

“So, you knew too. Ria is my home.”

“You knew when you stepped on that platform. Plan “B” you call it.”

“3, say hello to the woman I share DNA with.”

“Hello, Sersi.”

“He does sound just like him.” She says teary eyed. “I miss him. He threw some wild parties but he is a very good man. I wish he didn’t have to go. My idiot, selfish, asshole brother. Fight the Deviants yet screw their women. Glad they didn’t get woken up on this Earth. Some things should stay asleep.”

“Wait. You know Tony. You know what happens. How?”

I watch as she stands up, looking to her right but not at the ocean. “Your Ria is gorgeous and your home will be full of love.”

I reach over as my hand goes through her she laughs. “Oh, Steven. Master Illusionist. This lake you have is something. The water is very warm for this part of the state. The shore a perfect spot to dip in with new little ones. The Ancient One was right, Steven. The Universe rewards tenfold. You’re worthy, Steven. You will always be worthy.” I hear a “thank you” in the wind as she disappears.

Huh.

“Take me to when I met my girl now, 3. Please.” I dust the sand off my pants, the water from the ocean already drying from my socks thanks to my body heat.

“It would be my honor Steve.”

I land in a familiar alleyway. One that will be embedded in my memories for eternity. I hear her voice and hide behind a dumpster not far away as I watch two men and the scrawniest kid approach her. I turn my head hearing a bang then turn my attention back to my badass woman.

I watch from behind the dumpster as fifteen year old me gets socked in the eye and Ria flips and breaks another guy’s nose, smirking. I go to ask 3 to transport us again as I hear a shuffling in the dumpster. I look inside, “Well, isn’t this quite a coincidence. Hey, 3 can we do a few more stops?”

July 5th, 1934-Brooklyn, New York.

I look around from behind the wall on the roof that leads to the stairwell. Twisting the sweater I’m holding in my hands watching a much younger version, the one from when I first woke up, of My Ria crying as she looks around. Taking a chain from around her neck and removing her ring. Kissing it she places it in the ring box then on the bed of quilts. “I love you, infinity.” I watch her take the note I left with the ring. Take in her tear stained face as she opens the door to the stairs.

I watch as sixteen year old me appears. Sees her shoes and socks and then the ring and breaks down grabbing the box and running downstairs. I watch as younger me tears apart the washing machine.

Then I start folding up the quilts, knowing I never step foot on this roof again.

I walk downstairs to my old apartment. I see a few old ribbons of my mama’s she never uses that I wrap the quilts in. Grab a few bags. I glimpse an old sweater of hers, ragged. I pick it up and inhale her scent. Selfishly I stuff it into the bag with the quilts, laying the new one I brought with me in its place. I feel a scratch against my stomach “Patience” I calmly murmur.

I walk across the hall to Mrs. McCloud’s apartment. I step into Ria’s temporary room. See the floorboard under the bed ajar and the green of money. I look at the veil on the bed, leaving it, knowing what I do with it. I grab the ribbons that Ris used to tie her hsir with. The money had gone for mama’s medical bills, the rest to art school. Ria had been torn up about not bringing TB vaccines with her. I had to remind her she couldn’t save everyone even though one of the first actions she took testing her time travel had been to vaccinate mom in her sleep. Besides, mama was meant to go, if TB didn’t take her something else would have. Which it did. Pneumonia took my mama from me. If we learned anything from Thanos it was that. My heart of gold girl still felt the weight on her soul.

I remember a sixteen year old boy laying curled up on the bed sobbing into the lace after returning from the park, finding a note in his sketchpad after a familiar scent wafts through the air when a woman hands him his dropped pad and pencils. Only to be gone when he turns around. Then, like always, he got up. Carefully folding the veil like it was made of the most fragile, delicate of materials careful to not let the scrapes on his knuckles touch it.

The same scent lingering after a stolen kiss in a secret field office. Once again gone when I turned around. The same scent calming me while I was looking at Peggy while getting my pre-serum shots. I close my eyes remembering a kiss from a pair of familiar lips that were not Peggy’s but ones from so long ago and a pair of chocolate brown eyes getting me through the nightmare of being in a frozen state, thinking it was only just my brain conjuring a coping mechanism with memory of a promise of being found. Later finding out of course my girl wouldn’t leave me. Haunted familiar giggles during basic training.

“One last stop, 3. I gotta pick up some orange juice and banana juice pops for our girl.”

“Avengers compound then? It’s where her favorites are.”

“One more stop, then home. You get to talk to F.R.I.D.A.Y. again.”

“I do miss her.”

“Preaching to the choir, buddy.”

April 24th 2023-Avengers Compound

“Hey, Tony?” It’s early morning and Tony is in the kitchen getting some coffee.

“We say hi to each other in question form now?” Eyebrow quirk, a Ria trait.

“No. No. It’s just um….” I hold out the bracelet I broke.

“Ah. Want me to take a look at it?”

“If you could, I know you have the gauntlet to configure and get the stones in without…”

“Blowing us all up?” He quips

“You just got the stone out of the Tesseract last night, you’re tired.”

“Steve.” He gives me a gimme gesture with his hand. “Give them over. You know you’re already in her good graces. You never got out of them.”

“I know, these though. They’re souvenirs. She was wearing them when we met. They’re for me as a momento.” Tony nods his head as he takes them from me, still looking down at his coffee as he’s stirring it. “I’ll take a look at it. Are these my armor bracelets from the Battle of New York? I could have sworn I had them packed away in the garage at the cabin.” Tony has a frown on his face muttering about how his girl can find anything.

“Thanks Tones.”

“Hey, Steve.” Tony looks up from his coffee finally to stare at me.

“Something I can do for you Shell Head?”

He smiles, looks down then back up. His eyes are watery. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For being that guy a father thinks no man will be good enough for his little girl but is. For loving her so much.”

Tony comes running at full speed into the meeting room. I’m alone, looking over last minute safety precautions before we even start putting the glove together. “There you are.” Tony wheezes out of breath. “Shit, I’m getting too old for that.” He says as he plops in a chair. He tosses me the bracelet in perfect form. “I hate to brag but I am totally bragging. Our girl, is a fucking genius. I barely touched it and they self repaired. Plus, I ran a diagnostic on it. The shit she added onto my bracelets. And she did it all by her fucking self.” I never knew what a father’s pride in their child looked like but if it's what Tony looks like right now, that would be it.

Funny thing is I’ve seen that look on his face when he’s looked at me before.

I’m alone in our room, sitting on our bed. Ria is off with Bruce and Tony trying to find, okay arguing over, the best way to arrange the stones in the gauntlet. I’m holding the bracelets in my hand turning them over and over as I remember a fifteen year old boy coming home to Ria in a tiny kitchen. Her looking at a bloody cheek as drops of it ran down her hand. I know her bracelets are connected to DNA and I wonder, even at the risk of electric shock, if just maybe. A just in case.

I place a bracelet on each wrist. No shock. Okay. A little tingle goes up my arm.

A limited borage of memories hit me. Not of mine but of Ria’s. Pepper beating her. Tony playing with her. Being inside a tornado. Watching a black panther swim around in the lake at her home while she suns on the dock in a lounge chair.

And then they’re gone as if purposefully cut off and Tony’s voice is in my head, “Hey, there Capsicle.” After a small exchange with the A.I., him agreeing to deactivate her Infinity Gauntlet Protocol without argument, I then take the bracelets off and hide them both away in the nightstand on my side of the bed.

It’s always good to have a plan B.


	5. Chapter 5

April 29, 2043-The Cabin

Even April in New York, you need a light jacket. Which helps carrying things. I have two burlap bags in my hands along with the case that once held the stones that now holds my suit. I walk into the front lawn, leaves blowing around. I’m going to have to take care of that. The sun is shining as I walk up the steps onto the front porch, approach the door. I adjust my jacket, rubbing my hand up and down the partial zip halfway up to my chest. I raise my hand and knock. The door opens to a pair of brown eyes that I will gladly drown in forever looking up at me.

“Hi.” She whispers love evident in her eyes.

“Hi.” I whisper back. “I’m sorry I’m late.”

I hold up a bag. “I brought you Orange Juice and I found an entire box of banana juice pops.” Two black tiny heads decide this was the time to pop out of the zipper of my jacket where they had been squirming as I walked. “And these guys.” I watch as she looks down at two tiny solid black kittens with green eyes, barely open.

“I know they’re not panthers….” I’m cut off with her lips on mine and two meek sounds of protest come from my jacket.

We’re in her kitchen as she sips her Orange Juice. I place my hand over her pelvis under her yoga pants, she smells like sunshine and earth, she’s been gardening, as she leans her back against the counter. The kittens, one boy one girl barely an estimated ten days old according to 3, lapping greedily at the kitten formula I stopped on the way here to get in their secured box.

“Eight weeks six days.” She answers my unasked question. I smirk, I knew exactly what we were doing and where, when, they were conceived. A day off adventure turned into a romantic rendezvous to the past. It really is a magical rooftop and quilt bed.

“Why didn’t you tell me?"

“I wanted you to make up your own mind.”

“About Peggy?”

“Yeah.”

“By the way, you were wrong. I didn’t go back to 1945. I went back to ’48, this Universe.”

“She was already married.” She says quizzically.

I just shrug. “Antonia Maria Potts-Stark I knew when I stepped on that platform, fuck when I said I’d take the stones back, I was coming home to you. I just needed more answers. It was a selfish move on my part that kept me away from you longer. You know. When I figured out you’re pregnant I was pissed. It was actually something she said that made it click. Then I thought about it and I got it. I got that’s love.”

“Sometimes when you love something you have to let it go.”

“Yeah, that guy is still an idiot but that idiot came back to you now you’re mine forever. I kissed her.”

She just nods. “How did it make you feel? The whole older woman thing.”

“She’s a year older than me. Nothing for her. Craving for you and like a good-bye to my past. Seems I have a thing for younger women. As I was once told I am a hundred and two years older than you get over the age difference." I pause, rubbing her stomach as I lean my other hand on the counter blocking her in. “That I was more in love with the idea of her, substituting her for you, instead of being in love with her. That being around her didn’t feel like home.”

“And 2043 feels like home?”

I lean down and gently kiss her. “No, that does. You do. You’re not, ah, mad or jealous are you?”

She just rolls her eyes at me. “That you kissed her? No. Jealousy is wanting something you don’t have. Territorial on the other hand, very much so. Because that is the natural instinct to protect what you have and you baby are mine. Even if you had stayed you would always be mine. Besides, it was something you needed to do. You needed….peace with your past.”

“Good because it was on the cheek. You’re the only one I want to kiss. Kissing when with the right person is just as intimate as making love. So, Ancient One tell you that I needed peace with my past?” I say as I kiss along her jawline.

“She had some very enlightening things to say. She laughed when I told her she’s not as much of a cryptic asshole as Strange but he’s gotten better over the years. I like her. I like Strange too but don’t tell him I told you.” She wraps her hand around my neck and pulls my mouth to hers.

“What’s that for?” I ask voice husky after a lengthy, steamy, kiss.

“Just a reminder you are the only man that I have ever kissed or have had inside of me. Just like I’m the only one you’ve been inside or kissed.”

“Now I’m feeling territorial,” I deadpan. “Why didn’t you tell me she’s your great-grandmother?”

“It’s been like barely a week and I’m still processing it myself. Besides, we may share blood but she’s not my family. I learned that a very long time ago. So, don’t go getting grossed out by the thought you might have had a thing if there wasn’t a war going on possibly liked the great-grandmother of the woman you knocked up. Mmmmkay? How was it? Seeing him. Them.” A question in a quiet, mournful voice,

“Wonderful. Awful.” I gently wipe a tear from her cheek with a knuckle.

“Steve, Pym Particles can’t travel to the future.” She picks her glass back up, draining it. I fill it back up when she sits it down. 3 told me she’s been craving orange juice and it has nothing to do with folic acid. So, if I have to go pick the oranges and juice them myself, orange juice she will have.

I pull the sleeve of my shirt up and show her the bracelet. I let out a short laugh at her murmured only you. “That explains why Bruce couldn’t pick you up after the 40’s. I didn’t realize you and 3000 had bonded so well to keep it from me.”

“It wasn’t my plan to tell.” 3000 states.

“Could have let me in on it so I wouldn’t wonder.” She yells into our surroundings.

“Where’s the fun in that? Besides, you knew. I am in your head a majority of the time.”

I smirk as she once again threatens to reprogram him one day.

“Still have a bit of tactical mentality. Always have a back-up plan. The day we got back from the time jump. You went somewhere. Gone almost the whole day. Then came back and talked to Tony out on the dock for a really long time. You went and saw her, didn’t you?”

“I did, earlier in the day before the night she died on May 16th 2016, 3000 has a recording of it if you want to see it.”

“Later. Tomorrow. Today and tonight is for us. I want to take you to bed and talk about this little guy.”

“Guys or girls or one of each.” She corrects me.

“Two? Two babies?” I just look at her.

“Is that okay? I mean I know its……ahhhhh! Steve!” She yelps wrapping her arms around my neck to steady herself as I pick her up, my arms under her ass. Walking to our bedroom, I toss her on the bed. I pull up her tee-shirt, an old army tee of mine she’s practically lived in for years giving my blue button up a rest for once and kiss her belly, pulling off her yoga pants.

I lay my head on her stomach, ear against her skin, almost afraid to ask. “Are they? Are they okay?”

She runs her fingers through my hair. “They. Are perfect.”

I lean over her, a hand on each side of her head and kiss her. Moving over to my side I take a silver chain from around my neck sliding the ring off of it. I take her left hand in mine.

“You’re not going to ask?” She tilts her head, smirking. “Presumptuous of you.”

I slide the ring on her finger. “No, because a long time ago the woman I love asked me if in the Bible it says when a man knows a woman she becomes his wife and I told her yes. She looked at me and said, then I’m already your wife and we exchanged a promise to take thee as man and wife under a star filled sky. You Antonia Maria Potts-Stark, my Ria, have been my wife since the first time I was inside you.” I watch her reach over, opening a drawer on the bedside table, and pull out a picture frame handing it to me. Brooklyn’s birth certificate.

_Brooklyn Sarah Rogers_

_Date of Birth January 9th 2036._

_Father Steven Grant Rogers._

_Mother Antonia Maria Rogers_

I’m misty eyed when she cups my cheek. “Does that answer your question? No one even questioned it when I listed you as the father and my name as Rogers. They got misty eyed but never questioned it. Now I know why.”

“My dear, beloved bride. You have two days to get a wedding together, three tops, so we can make it legal in the eyes of the law and today counts now though. I’m making up for missing you.”

“You were gone two hours. We can do June 5th the day we met.”

“Not waiting that long. May 1st. Tony's birth month in his honor. I'm also impatient. Plus, you always had this thing about why does the bad shit always happen in May. So, we make something good happen."

"You are impatient. I just saw you." She gighles as I start kissing her stomach.

I pull her to the end of the bed and kneel on the floor, putting each of her legs over my shoulders as I lean between her thighs, taking in her scent. “Baby, I’ve been gone for decades.”

The sun is shining through the windows. I look over at a sprawled out Ria on her side facing away from me.

I run my hand over the scars on her back, lean down and kiss the most prominent one between her shoulder blades.

“I always wondered why Bucky and Sam all the sudden had to take me camping before Thanksgiving. Then I realized after the funeral you told them too.” She turns over and looks up at me.

“I told them to hide the scissors, too. Keep an eye on you when you were pregnant. Although I left the pregnant part out.”

“I didn’t tell you it was the day before Thanksgiving or she used a razor blade from Happy’s shaving kit because she couldn’t find the scissors. As for Brooklyn. They did like you asked. My bodyguards.”

“The Ancient One told me she died because of the sins of the ancestor.”

“Yeah. I thought I’d never get pregnant again much less with two healthy babies. Especially after what Peggy and Hydra did. I’ve listened to their heartbeats so many times. They’re developing perfectly. Who knew Super Soldier Sperm counteracts what they did.”

“What they did?”

“The recording will explain it.”

“Can I? Am I able to…?” I have my hand splayed over her pelvis.

“Yeah. Just let me grab my bracelets so I’m connected to 3000.” I watch as she grabs them, putting them on and embedding into her skin then a “Can we hear the babies?” Suddenly two thumps thumps are playing. “Their heartbeats will get stronger in a few weeks. We can hear them better right now than with an ultrasound machine because I’m connected to 3000.”

“When did you know?”

“I figured it out at daddy’s funeral. Put the dates together. I wonder if that rooftop has magical baby conceiving magic.”

“I figured that out too. No, when did you figure out you were Morgan before time caught up to us?”

“Ah, you and the Ancient One really had a little chat when you returned the stones. I got there right before Bruce. The morning of daddy’s funeral. I looked in the mirror and saw the same woman I remembered talking to me, telling me everything was going to be okay. Except she called me Morgan. It was like two memories hit me at once. Just like the ones of another little girl I’ve been having my entire life. It used to confuse me but now I have two sets of memories with daddy as a little girl. A gift, not a curse even though I’m not her. She’s living her life in another Universe unaware. A product of my eidetic memory. Also, I had a memory of Ross there before. He wasn’t this time. Daddy listened to me. That’s why Ross never came for me at the cabin. He didn’t know about it. Although I’m surprised Pym didn’t tell him. I think though he knew his time was running out and an old cabin that he thought abandoned by a widow and her daughter wouldn’t be important to the future of Hydra. I was hoping if Ross didn’t know that we faked the fight in Siberia things wouldn’t have happened the way they did but he still became President. Still experimented on people to make super powered beings. Time it seems had it meant to be.”

I pull her close to me, her head on my chest as I run my hand up and down her back.

“Steve.”

“Yes, gorgeous.”

“That’s new.”

I lean down, kissing the top of her head. “Did I ever tell you how you kept me sane in the ice? It was you that kept me going while returning the stones. Taking the stones back was, I don’t know how to describe it. I stayed with Nat after she. The jump. I didn’t want her to be alone. Talked with her until she passed on. Having to leave Nebula and Frigga to face their destiny. The Ancient One wasn’t what I expected. Seeing Nat and Tony again. Not being able to tell you your plan didn’t….”

“Time has a way.” She whispers as she kisses my stomach.

“After the stones I was a bit selfish. The Ancient One told me it was an opportunity to find my peace.”

“Did you?”

“I saw my mama. Twice, once when she was still pregnant with me. Again when we first moved into the apartment. She looked so peaceful. Went to the old house. Our beach. I yelled out my grievance to the man that fathered me, threw his precious medal he boasted over into the ocean. I did something to the stairs going up to the attic but it didn’t work. 3 said Tony would have done the same thing. The Universe it turned out did the job for me and gave my mama peace. Something I thought didn’t make me a good man.”

“You sabotaged the stairs?”

“I carved a dent into one of them, hoping it would help it break. When I went back it hadn’t. I didn’t kill him.”

“Knowing what your mom went through now I wish I had taken care of that for you.”

I pull her into my lap and she straddles me as our fingers entwine. “Karma took care of it when it was supposed to. We can’t try to change everything. I know why I can touch the stones. An Eternal named Sersi. She knew Tony. She’s the only one awake. Apparently on Earth 199,999 where the Multiverse was destroyed Thanos woke them up with the snap. So the stones sent him here. Did a reset. Time caught up to itself when I stepped onto the temporary Quantum Accelerator to return the stones. You know. An explanation you’d get but would make my mind explode.”

“The possibility was complete. We changed the outcome. In a way.”

“Erskine put Eternal, Sersi’s, DNA in the serum. That’s why nobody has been able to replicate it.”

“I know. She adopted him. Saw you, us, before you were even conceived. I get why he said ‘he does these things’ to me now. She told him it was you. It was meant to be you. I just confirmed it.”

“She told you. Didn’t she? When you went to see her. She told me you would tell me things. Knew I was coming home to you. That I knew when I stepped on the pad that I just needed answers. I’d get them on my journey, more when I got home to you.” I slide our hands to her stomach. “I’m thinking these two was some of it.”

She puts her forehead against mine, sighing. “You need to watch the recording of when I went to see Peggy.”

I’m sitting on the couch. The hologram player is sitting in front of me. All I have to do is hit the button and the video will start playing.

Ria told me how she figured out Pym was Hydra. She went to see Peggy the day she died. While she was there she heard a male voice outside Peggy’s room that Tony recognized as Pym She doesn’t think it was a coincidence Peggy died peacefully in her sleep after his visit. She also doesn’t think Pym and his wife’s deaths were a coincidence either. After all, why keep a Hydra doctor around working on a wormhole and artificial Infinity Stones when they are no longer needed?

I thought I ended Hydra when I took down that plane. When I took down S.H.I.E.L.D, when Pierce died. Hydra will forever haunt us and the future. The Ancient One was right about a lot of things. There will always be a fight. Even though Ross and Oswald were taken care of a new Green Goblin is terrorizing New York and Queens is chasing him with everything he has, just like the kid Tony mentored. Which means Hydra is a foot.

But for now.

Now I have to face what I fear most.

That Peggy Carter has even more lies than I know about.

I stop procrastinating, Ria said she couldn’t stomach watching it again plus having lived it but if I needed her, she would. I told her this was something I had to do on my own.

I hit the button to see Ria, adjusting a camera on the wall “You getting it, 3000?

“Already recording. Audio crystal clear.”

She sits in the same chair I did twenty-seven years ago beside the bed. It’s the day of the time jump for her. The day I receive a text saying Peggy passed in her sleep and The Accords, Ross, try to pull the team apart. The day Nat died, she had changed out of her cat suit into black jeans and one of Nat’s black button ups with her hair down. She’s watching a sleeping Peggy Carter, her face a mask as she looks at the elderly woman in the bed.

Peggy stirs, coughing. Ria puts on a camera ready Tony Stark smile. Which is even more frightening than facing Thanos’s army alone. She offers Peggy a glass of water helping her take a sip.

Her once platinum blonde locks now a white chin length bob, blue eyes discolored by cataracts. I wonder how well she can see.

“Thank you, my dear. Oh, are you new? Wait, you look familiar.” That answers my question. Apparently very well.

“We’ve met before. I know Tony Stark. Is that him sitting beside you on the sofa?”

“Mmm, oh yes. The other two are my little ones.”

“No pictures of them as adults?”

“The doctors have found pictures of my children as little ones keeps me calmer. I’m sorry, who are you again?”

“I know Tony Stark.”

“Oh, yes. That darling little boy. He’s done so many wonderful thi….we have met before. You had on glasses, your hair was up, you had on a suit. You were sent by Hydra.”

“Partially correct. Not Hydra.”

“That can’t be. That was….that was….”

“1970.” Ria replies.

“I’m hallucinating. You’re the same. My meds, I….I need my nurse.” Peggy starts turning about in her bed.

Ria is holding the picture of Peggy and Tony. “What you need is to tell me why you let Tony Stark grow up calling you Aunt Peggy instead of grandma or would you have preferred nana?” Ria puts the picture back on the side table.

I watch as Peggy stills. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“How about you stop playing the frail old lady with dementia card and be that tough old broad we all know because I’ve had a real hell of a day and apparently bitch runs in my family.” Ria says as she sits back in the chair, legs crossed. I’ve seen that look. It’s classic Tony Stark I’m tired of your bullshit.

I watch Peggy sigh and sit up, adjusting her pillows against the headboard then sitting back. “That is getting just quit tiring.” She nods her head towards the cup of water. “Do you mind? So, a time traveler then. We haven’t cracked that. Yet.”

“Hydra won’t. The good guys will.”

I watch Ria hand her the glass back. “Who are you to determine the bad guys from the good you naïve fool? What do you wish to know?"

“For starters? You had the perfect childhood. Brilliant in school. Loving parents. Why Hydra?”

“Have you ever had someone you love die that could have been prevented?”

“Several. Actually just came from a memorial for one.”

“Makes you angry, doesn’t it?”

“Like I said earlier, not having the best day ever.”

“My brother Harrison signed up for the war the day it was declared. Left a wife behind. He died before his little boy was born. My other brother, Michael signed up the day we got the news of Harry’s death. He died right before I was to be married, or so we thought. I was working as a code breaker at the time. Michael kept pushing me to join the Special Operations Executive that our Prime Minister set up but I was happy. Waiting to get married, start a family. When Michael supposedly died I put all that behind me. Packed a bag and joined the specialized group. It was there I met Howard Stark. You see, I did not particularly care for Americans. They could have joined the war when we did but the cowards waited because it was not their fight.”

“You joined Hydra because your brothers died? Lady, do you have any idea how many people, FAMILY, I have buried but I haven’t gone and joined some psycho group hell bent on power.”

“Well, bully for you.” I watch Peggy tilt her head. “That’s what you think this is about, power? Oh you really are a poor naïve child. As I was saying, I met Howard Stark. He too was recruited by the same Sergeant that recruited Schmidt.

Howard was a descent man, caring. He listened to me about my brothers. My father’s heart attack and death while I was at the S.O.E., understood my anger.”

“Pillow talk?” Ria shot in.

“Such a crude I’ll-mannered disrespectful child you are. One day he asked me if I could, what would I do to get back at the people that destroyed my family. I told him any and everything. He told me about a group that funded his engineering company, that was a disguise for a weapons manufacturer.”

“Hydra.”

“Yes, Hydra. He got me into the SSR where he was stationed. One of my first assignments was to rescue Erskine from Schmidt. He had gone off the rails. By then The United States had decided to get off their asses and join the fight. I guess they didn’t particularly enjoy the gift we sent them in the form of a Japanese fleet. Erskine was to develop a super soldier serum but Schmidt was after the power.”

“He lost track of the mission. Schmidt wasn’t the head of Hydra, was he?”

“Oh no. He was just another errand boy.”

I watch Ria rub the bridge of her nose. “Churchill was Hydra, wasn’t he?”

“You are starting to get it. He was one of the Sergeants but not the main supreme. He assigned me to rescue Erskine.”

“And since you rescued him, he trusted you, which got you on project rebirth.”

“We wanted soldiers for a super army. Erskine wanted…..”

“A good man with a good heart to ensure the program wasn’t being used to kill but protect.” Ria pointed out.

“The fool. Yes.”

“Was Phillips in on it?”

“Him? No. He had the pure military mentality. Plus, he was a good front. Unfortunately, the project was terminated before we could create more soldiers.”

“But you, you had one personal glitch. Steve.”

“Yes, I admit The Captain made me feel like there was purity and innocence in the world again. I even fell for that boy next door charm of his. He got me off the mission. For some time. Even after his death, or what we thought was his death I tried to keep that hope alive. I even met a good man with a good heart that I loved dearly.”

“Then why go back?”

“They found Michael. He was deep undercover for Hydra. He got me back on track. We created The Supreme Headquarters. With Phillips as Director it was an easy front. If you want something destroyed, you destroy it from the inside.”

“Strange, Thunderbolt Ross said the same thing once.”

“Ah, Ross. He’s done so well for us. Such a great and loyal friend.”

“I’m sure your approval will warm his heart. Sorry to inform you he fails miserably. When did you find Steve in the ice?”

“Pure coincidence. We already had the Tesseract, that’s what we were truly after and the body. It was part of the puzzle we did not need to recreate. Howard wanted to weaponize it.”

“But your bosses already knew what it was.”

“Yes. We could have gotten The Captain out of the ice when we found him in the early Spring of 1948 but we already had The Winter Soldier. All the other men we experimented on to recreate the serum failed or died. So, we helped the plane go a bit deeper. Besides, he was to deep in the ice for us to get to him for a proper blood sample.”

“Bucky, his name is Bucky. You could have if you wanted it bad enough. You just didn’t want him to kick your asses. You’re afraid of him. Even now. You experimented on others? Who?”

I watch as Peggy gave her a glare. “We already had a semi super soldier that we could program to do our bidding. The experiments Hydra did on him when they found him right after his fall weren’t as extensive as the serum Erskine created but it was enough. As for the others they were disposable. Hydra found an all black men platoon. Finally found something good to do for a …”

“Don’t. Even. Finish. That. Sentence. You bigoted bitch.” Ria stands up. I see a light start to flow on the palm of her hand and then her head shake. 3 was calming her down.

“Hydra wants purity for the human race. Others like you don’t see the importance of that. Besides if The Captain knew Bucky was alive…..”

“He would have burned you all to the ground. For Bucky and the human men that happen to have a different skin color than you. You keep calling him The Captain. You called him Steve when he came to visit you.” Ria sits back down trying to keep that cool façade going but I know her tells. She could have killed Peggy right then and there but that’s not her.

“Once again such a naive girl. There are two weapons a woman has. Her acting abilities and what’s between her legs. Erskine kept the formula a secret. We weren’t even allowed in the lab. Which was why the agent was there to steal it. So it could be analyzed and mass replicated. Erskine kept in an unknown location after it was finished. Howard and I could not retrieve it or else our covers would have been compromised.”

“I prefer honesty and doing the right thing. That’s why you were never able to recreate the serum Steve got. Others never came close. Steve didn’t come back to you. He found another Universe.” I watch a look of relief pour over her face, her eyes tear. Then I saw it. Why she said whatever Universe I end up in. She knew if I was meant to go back to Peggy like the Ancient One told me Earth 199,999’s was always meant to I would have burned it all to the ground, alternative timelines be damned. Just like if they had thawed me out when they found me.

“And how far has that gotten you in life and what the blazes are you talking about The Captain coming back to me? You daft child. If we had any form of Steve Rogers we would have our true army. It’s bad enough he got Pierce killed and blew Hydra’s cover within S.H.I.E.L.D. No. I was told the source was rumored to have come from something powerful and not human. That is all I know. I regret the day I let my emotions get the best of me and pour the vial of blood Howard had out over the Brooklyn Bridge. Michael was furious when we reconnected and found out.”

“Farther than you. I didn’t need to kill my husband or whore out my daughter to the man I slept with for what I needed. Which makes me wonder how Hiwatd never figured out he married your daughter."

“You do what you have to do, when you have to do it. Harriet was always the soft one and I truly mourned Daniel but he got too close to finding out about what I was truly doing. About Hydra. So much like Steve, always looking for answers instead of just taking orders. My Michael though. He knew what needed to be done. As for Howard he stopped visiting my house and never saw pictures of my children. I decided my children would follow in my footsteps so I kept them away so no one would know what they look like when the time came. To do what they needed to." 

“Like kill his sister and her husband? Attempt to kill Tony Stark.” I watch Ria look at Peggy. “Plant yourself like a tree and say no, you move. That has a totally different meaning now. I may never be able to read Mark Twain the same again.”

“Damn right you plant yourself. You say ‘no, you move’ because I’ll be damned if I let anyone get in my way.

Harriet and that boy had turned Howard soft. Do you have any idea how many times I had to threaten the life of that little brat to keep Howard in line? And Harriet? She wanted to tell him everything. How a child of mine could act so idiotic. Howard never had a clue his dear Maria was mine. Ha! Michael though, when Howard refused to share his serum he came to me. At least we had Banner. I had worked my way up in the ranks of Hydra by then thanks to S.H.I.E.L.D., that was the best idea Howard ever had. Hide your enemy in plain sight. I told him he knew what needed to be done and he did it. The same when Stark wouldn’t give Michael controlling shares. Except he was smart enough to make it look like a kidnapping and ransom instead of getting The Winter Soldier involved. My Michael was a genuine genius.”

“Stane. Anyone that puts a hit out on a Stark goes by the name Stane. You knew Bruce Banner’s father?”

“We had a new doctor on our side to help us. Even experimented on his own child when the time came. Since Harriet was more concerned about her child than our mission her “doctor visits” became experimental tests. It backfired on us though. I was so hoping she’d miscarry but instead we created him. We even tried brainwashing and planting an assistant to spy for us but it backfired as well.”

“What did you do?”

“Well, her amniotic fluid test was actually a combination of Tescalcin and Cytosine. To see if we could create a mutated gene. Instead it enhanced Howard’s IQ in…..it. Then we ended up slowing his aging process. Besides it’s not like Howard and Harriet didn’t know what we were doing. They knew Hydra comes first. Luckily I had her sterilized at the same time so they wouldn’t make that mistake again. Then it went soft like his mother and feel for that assistant. Bitch turned crazy on us instead of working for us. Some idiot dropped the ball and didn’t look at her family’s mental health issues. When we tried to brainwash her like The Winter Soldier to spy and potentially kill him it turned her mental state irrational.”

“His parents knew you were experimenting on him in the womb? For your information. It, has a name. Anthony Edward Stark and that bitch is an innocent woman and her name is Patricia Potts who he marries. Guess what? What Stane tried to pull not only made him stronger but your little experiments are what kept him alive.”

“He killed my Michael.” Peggy screamed.

Ria leaned closer to Peggy, putting her hands on the bed, “And I helped him.” I watch Ria lean back in the chair again. “Sharon, your niece. I’ve met her on many occasions. I actually like her. Is she in on your plans?”

“Pfft. That disappointing child. Harrison’s great-granddaughter. I thought I spent enough time with her to influence her. It seems I did so in the wrong way.”

“She’s an amazing woman and fights for justice. How could that possibly be disappointing?”

“Foolish girl. Fighting for the wrong side.”

“Why did your bosses want the Tesseract?” I watch Ria change the subject.

“You’re here. You already know why.”

“Thanos? Even then?”

“Project Rebirth was to help create an army for him upon his arrival. When that failed we went to other measures. Plus, attempted to create super powered beings to locate the rest of the stones.”

“What does Hydra want with Thanos?”

“By the look on your face, he’s already done it. To open the multiverse so our true leader may come from the planet he is imprisoned on and free us. Apocalypse is coming, dear girl, and it won’t be stopped.”

“The Planet Eater, you’re talking about Galactus, right?”

“You mean Galactus exists? He has been formed?” Peggy looked at her with glee.

“Defeated.” Ria sneers.

“Damn. He would have been a worthy adversary for our cause.”

“Galactus destroys planets, how would he have helped your cause?”

I hear a male voice on the recording as Ria stands up. “I don’t care if it’s her nap time, I need to talk to her.” Pym.

“You never told me who you are.”

Ria looks at her “I’m your great-granddaughter. My baby died because of you bitch and I’m nothing like you.” Ria says with disgust as she holds out her hand and the camera jumps into it, ending the recording.

I lean back against the couch, a foot propped up on the coffee table. I’m pissed. I kick my leg out hard against it’s edge letting out a small scream without realizing it, overturning the piece of furniture.

“You okay?” Ria asks me. I turn around to see her leaning against the doorway to the hall. Tears staining her face. I should have known she would have stayed with me.

“Been better. Our daughter died because of that bitch. Pepper hurt you because of her. Hurt Pepper for no other sick damn reason but so she could be a brainwashed spy on Tony, possibly kill him. Killed men to recreate the serum they found disposable. Kinda wanna pay her a visit.”

“Yeah. I do too with what the Ancient One said but we’re better than them. I just wish. I see mom different now. Not just getting to know her the past few years but knowing they hurt her. What they did to her. She loved me but they turned me into a trigger. That’s why she got worse whenever I reminded her of daddy. I want to hate them but I don’t have the energy anymore. Mom is at peace. I just want one more moment with her.”

“They said you saw it as a gift. Getting to know Tony. You feel the same about Pepper.”

“I do. Steve. One of those men they experimented on to recreate the serum. He lived but the higher ups in Hydra that worked for the government found a way to use him for missions then sent him to prison. Turns out he was part of a platoon. They used all of them because of their military background. Trumped up charges on him. He was jailed for a very long time. Hydra used that time to experiment on him. I…I tried to keep him from…..but I failed him, all of them. I was able to get him out though. He had a family. A son.”

“Time intervened on you. That’s why you were in a bad mood the day of the jump. Nat died. You saw Peggy. You couldn’t change his fate or the others in the experiments but you helped him find freedom. The Ancient One said you take on the weight of the world. What’s his name?”

“Isiah. Isiah Bradley. He lived in a lot of pain because of what they did to him in prison. Physical, emotional, psychological. His grandson Eli is at the compound. Code name The Patriot. He knows about you. Why his grandfather was experimented on. Actually jumped at the chance to join us. Some of the guys are training him but he can really kick ass.”

“I want to meet him. Own it. Make sure it never happens again on the Avengers' watch.”

“Pot meet kettle. It’s not yours to own. It’s Peggy. Howard. Hydra. The list goes on but you aren’t on it. Sadly it will because humans hurt each other. Family hurts each other. Even worse is they don’t think they’re wrong doing so. That’s true evil. Be it Thanos or humans.”

“Yeah but I volunteered for it. Foreseen destiny before I was born or not. What’s Apocalypse? I mean is it the Bible Apocalypse or is it….?”

“I’m not sure. Strange has been working on it since the family reunion. He hasn’t come up with anything so far.”

“The Ancient One said he can multiverse jump. You sent him to gather intel at the funeral for younger you.”

“Well younger me didn’t know it when he showed up at the compound. Oddly the same day I found out I was pregnant. Puked on his shoes. To be fair I warned him at the funeral when he left with Wanda to watch his shoes when he got back. He has been. Hasn’t found the right one that knows anything yet. That or no one wants to talk about it. He finally got time travel down.”

“I never knew she had brothers. Even when I read her file when I got out of the ice. I thought Sharon called her Aunt Peggy like Tony did. Now I’m wondering if I really knew either of them. That’s why you sent Jarvis back isn’t it and how Stane could get into Tony’s mansion? They share the same DNA.”

“Sometimes we see what we want to see and avoid the signs pointing in the other direction and yes. Nebula is a prime example of that. We knew she wasn’t acting the same yet put it on Nat’s death. It was the day after Nat’s death I realized how Jarvis, the A.I. J.A.R.V.I.S. could know me and how he got from my time to his. I told him about Howard, Hydra. Peggy. He was all in. He understood it was a one way ticket and yeah. By the way, it wasn’t your blood she poured out. Jarvis switched it on Howard, destroyed yours. I talked to daddy about it the day I went to see her. Showed him the recording. Not about Jarvis. Just Peggy.”

“That’s why Tony couldn’t know.”

“I asked daddy to keep the recording from you and you to keep Jarvis from daddy. I ordered Bishop to shoot an armed arrow set to explode into Ross when he was the Red Hulk knowing what it would do to him. Now he’s disfigured for life. What does that make me? Makes me wonder.”

“Don’t go there, Ria. You’re not her. I wonder though, if I actually helped them. In others words, I was a naïve idiot.”

“No, you were a good man, with a good heart looking for a purpose that thought they were allies. You still are. Steve. 3000 ran a diagnostic test on the babies. They’re healthy. He can’t tell the sex yet. The experiments they did on Maria while she was pregnant and the palladium. They gave daddy a mutated gene that passed onto me. I was born normal, me super genius normal, the sperm carries the DNA but the mother’s egg….well. I hated myself for so long because it was me. She came from my eggs. I’m her mother and I couldn’t protect her. Then I saw Peggy and the Ancient one set me straight. 3000 detected the gene in the babies, along with a sample of the super soldier serum.”

“Don’t. Don’t ever let me hear you say Brooklyn’s death is on you. No, it’s on her. The sins of the ancestors. So, we’re going to have our hands full with super soldier baby geniuses. I think between us and a compound of Avengers we can keep up with them. What’s the smile for?”

“I love your giddy optimism.”

“They’re ours, Ria. They’re healthy. Even if they weren’t we’d find a way to help them survive because we love them already. That’s all that matters. We can’t change the past. Even the evil part of it. Ironically the Universe this originated…” Ria stops me mid sentence.

“That Steve Rogers got his happy ending with Peggy Carter that fights for good via Kang the Conqueror that hopefully never shows up here. Along with Morgan H. Stark that grew up with both her parents. I rather like this one though because it has us.”

She comes over to me, grabbing my hands, pulling me up from the couch.

“Where we going?” I ask.

“You’re pissed. You’re juiced. You’re pumped. There’s only two things that get you out of it. Fight or Fuck. Why do you think I jumped you that night after I saw her? Between palladium poison and the experiments they did on my daddy in his mother’s womb changing his DNA who knows how long he would have lived if not for the stones. Not to mention killing men thought disposable for the color of their skin. You have the right to want to take it out on something. I’d rather you do it the safe way and not by jumping out of an airplane to fight someone.”

“Ria…”

“Seriously, we can go outside, spar it out in the mid morning air or take it out on our bed.”

“First, you’re pregnant. No, sparring.”

“Okay. I’ll let a certain someone handle that one when we get to the compound.”

I lean down kissing her. “And you know damn well we always end up with us giving our bed a workout.”

“Just giving you options.” She says as I wrap my arms around her waist from behind heading to our bedroom.

"Hey, Ria.”

“Yeah?”

“You’re nothing like her.”

“Do we have too much sex?” I don’t know where it came from it just pops out of my mouth.

Ria props up on her elbow next to me. We’re lying naked on our rumpled bed. She was right, screwing her brains out does calm me down.

“Are you asking the Psychologist or your wife that happens to be pregnant with your twins?”

My wife. She said my wife. Fuck I’m going to get hard again. “Speaking of the wife part. Ceremony. Making it legal.”

She leans over and gently kisses me. “Working on it dear. Now. Your question. As a Ph.D. I would say we have a healthy sex life. We don’t use it as a means to avoid communication. Actually, it’s the opposite. We communicate better because of it. Even when we’re fighting. There’s a difference between intimacy and just sex. We have an intimacy that makes us enjoy each other’s bodies in a sexual manner. As your wife, legal document or not, If my vagina could handle it and we didn’t have to do the adulting thing, I would so let you do me twenty-four seven.”

I turn her over onto her back, kissing her. “I’m addicted to you.” I outline her infinity tattoo with the tip of my finger.

She rubs her palm across my cheek letting her hand slide down to my chest before tracing mine. “I think that’s why most people get married. I love you infinity.”

“I love you infinity.”

I lay my hand where our children are growing inside her. Lean down and kiss her, turning heated.

“I want you again.” I murmur against her lips as I roll over on top of her.

“I want you forever.” She gasps as I slide between her legs.

I wake to the beginnings of moonlight barely streaming through the window. A naked Ria covering me, out like a light. The bedclothes on the floor. She only gives a slight murmur as I move out from under her then half covering her with a sheet, placing a kiss in the middle of the back on her spine. I smile when I see a stuffed dog and pink blanket in a lounge chair by the window.

All my belongings from the compound are here. Some still in boxes. My clothes are in her closet and drawers. She knew I was coming home to her. Sliding on a pair of boxers and a tee-shirt I lean against the window that covers an entire wall yet looks like the cabin from the outside. I look over the lake that feels like a lifetime ago we were all gathered to say goodbye. For Ria it was only yesterday.

I feel her arms wrap around my stomach, our fingers entwine like they always do as if they know they belong together. Her cool lips plant a kiss on the ever warm skin between my shoulder blades. I feel where her bare skin ends and the top bedsheet begins, the knot where she has it tucked digging into my back. “It’s weird. How a few hours can feel like a lifetime.”

“You went through decades of time. You also had life altering news given to you. Are you mad I didn’t tell you?”

“No. Never. You wanted me to make my own decision. I had to learn these things on my own. Although by the boxes of my belongings and my clothes looking at home you already knew.”

“More like hoped. Your giddy optimism is contagious.”

We stand there for a few minutes before she whispers. “Do you want to go see her?”

“Is that…..can we?” She doesn’t have to ask who and she doesn’t mean just a rose bush grave.

“Lets go meet our daughter.” She grabs my hand pulling me away from the window, grabbing both pairs of bracelets and tossing them in the bare bed. When did we rip the bottom sheet off? “Clothes and a kitty check-in first. Maybe a shower if you promise to behave yourself.”

“Seeing as I can’t get enough of you, I’ll check on our new furry family members while you shower.”

“Mr. Rogers I thought I was supposed to be the sex driven hormonal one?”

“Well, you see I met this girl when I was fifteen that feel in love with me just the way I was born that is also smoking hot.”

I grab her hand and pull her to me, my arms wrapping around her like I never want to let her go. Truth is I don’t. “Infinity.” I whisper as our foreheads touch.

Her hand cups my cheek as she whispers “Infinity” back.

January 9th, 2036

Avengers Compound, New Jersey

We end up traveling back to moments after Ria had given birth, Brooklyn settled in her incubator, landing in the hallway of the medical bay area. 3 digging into his memory database to the whereabouts of everyone for the perfect time and location to land.

“This looks exactly like the compound before Thanos happened with a few upgrades. Does the whole compound look the same as the original?” I say in awe. Everything, every detail is the same. Well, almost. I can tell the tech and equipment are not from 2023.

“It does. I wanted it to look like the one I found that daddy built in his old computer files at the cabin. Of course at the time I didn’t realize I encouraged him to build it. You have that look.” She’s looking at me with her head at a tilt and lips pursed.

“What look?”

“The what came first the chicken or the egg look.”

“You’re wondering too.”

“Guilty.”

“I can’t believe you did all this at fifteen.”

“Our 2043 one is a bit more tech upgradey but the same. Always the same. We need to wait out here a moment.”

I look through a set of medical door windows and see a tiny bundle, one my hand could cradle, in an incubator with machines hooked up to her. “Brooklyn.” I breathe out. My chest tightening. My hands against the door as I look at her from this distance although I can’t see much of the small figure I can feel the connection.

Is this how Tony felt when Ria was placed in his arms?

“I always wondered why the day before Christmas Sam suddenly told me I owe him fifty bucks. Then again, Sam always told me you’d find a way back to her I just didn’t believe you would be able to, you’ll do anything to get where she is. I should have known you find a way here, too. Also those bracelets look familiar. You did tell me keep an eye on her on her birthday this year. Could have given a having a baby heads up.” A familiar voice says softly behind me. I turn around to see Bucky leaning one shoulder against the opposite wall, arms crossed. “Okay, you’re not fifteen and dammit I owe Banner fifty Bucks now. Sam’s somewhere laughing at me.”

“I should have known my bodyguard would be nearby. 3000 you’re sucking as lookout.” A pause. “I’ll trust you on that.”

“I take it since you’re calm you're used to the fact she talks to her A.I. out loud all the time. Wait I thought Sam bet too and you bet against Ria? Where’s Sam, I thought you were going to be bodyguard buddies?”

Bucky and Ria exchange looks.

“Sam died a few weeks ago on Christmas night.” Ria tells me with her hand on my arm.

“Oh, Buck.” Well, future. Friends got older. Active Avengers get hurt. But damn I just watched Tony and Nat die. Also one reason why I couldn’t come to the compound those two days. Can’t know the future without it eating at you. Haunting you. Surely can’t change it. What else awaits me when we get back to 2043?

Bucky embraces me, tears in his eyes. “I miss him, the jerk. You made the right decision man. When I saw you on that bench and Sam said you didn’t say who you married after returning the stones and handing over the shield you said you’d have. I hoped though. I wish seeing you again were under better circumstances but I’m glad you get to meet her. Sam would be too. Coast should be clear for a few minutes alone with her. I’m going to stay out here. Guard the door.”

Ria stands up on her tip toes, kissing Bucky on the cheek. “Thank you, Bucky. For everything.”

“Yeah. Yeah. Ah, I’ll just be out here.”

We’re holding hands as we walk into the room and up to the incubator.

“Is it okay if I touch her?”

“I wish you could hold her but yes, touch your baby girl. Just slide your hand through the hole in the side.”

Being careful of the wires and tubing I run my knuckle against her cheek. Rub her little foot between my fingers before taking her tiny hand against my finger. Sucking in my breath when she grasps it.

“She’s…tiny. Her skin is so soft. Hi my baby girl. Our Brooklyn. I’m your daddy. I love you. Now and always. Remember that and take it with you, okay? Your Papa and Aunt Nat are waiting for you to spoil you rotten until we get where you’re going. Oh, Ria. We made this perfect little Angel.”

“We did. Out of pure love.”

“The purest.” I wrap my arm around her pulling her to me our bodies leaning into each other, kissing her temple, as she slides her arm into the incubator. Her finger joins mine against Brooklyn’s tiny hand. We stand there, three joined as one.

“She knows her daddy. Younger me is about to come in with Lila and Cassie to see her and decide to let her go.” She whispers to me. I just nod my head.

“Can I…..can I hold her afterwards before The Human Torch……?”

“I think 3000 was planning on it. He’s the one that told Bucky to come.”

Then I did another one of the hardest things I’ve done in my life.

I slipped my finger out of my daughter’s hand.

Watching Ria holding and singing to Brooklyn as her tiny hand wraps around her mommy’s finger on a 4d hologram is one thing. Watching it in person is a totally different experience. 3 found us a spot where we couldn’t be seen by anyone yet watch as our family surrounded her. Fuck, she’s so young yet she doesn’t act it. There’s a maturity there.

She grew up way too fast. She had to. Remembering our time together back then. Watching her let the weight of the world go and be young. Seeing it returned when I saw her again.

The Ancient One is right. She carries burdens that aren’t hers. She’s so much like Tony. It amazes me how they broke the cycle of hate their family was a part of.

No. They were never their family. What I’m watching right now. This is family. 2023 was family.

My chest it tight as I hold back tears watching. My arms around Ria pulling her closer to me, her leaning into me. She’s reliving one of the most traumatic events of her life in person from a spectator’s view days after her father died.

Damn my girl is strong.

The emotions running through me right now. Pity. Anger. Hate. Sadness.

What they did to our baby girl. Pepper. Tony. Everyone. I’m understanding Tony’s cryptic message to me about Bucky and Karma now. It was his way of saying his father and Peggy brought it on themselves. Even in a way his own mother wasn’t innocent. Although she didn’t deserve the brutal way she died. Tony understood Bucky after seeing the tapes but true forgiveness came after Ria showed him the recording of Peggy.

Bucky didn’t kill them. Hydra and their actions did. They became the disposable ones.

Bucky nods at us in our hiding spot as he carries out our little Brooklyn, handing her over to me. Squeezing my shoulder then silently slipping away to give us this moment. I was right. She fits right in my hand. I lift the blanket from her little face. She looks like she’s sleeping. I rub my finger against her cheek wanting to memorize the feel of her. Engrave it on my brain.

“Do you want to?” I look over at Ria.

“No, this is for you daddy.” She has tears in her eyes. She reaches up and rubs her knuckle over my cheek, wiping away a tear. When did I start crying?

“She’s beautiful.” I whisper as I lay her over my heart, my infinity tattoo. She smells heavenly. I rub my cheek over the tuff of blond hair and kiss the top of her head.

“She’s us.” Ria lays her head on my chest next to Brooklyn’s little head planting a soft kiss on her as she lays her hand over her and mine. We stand there. Three as one. A family. Arms around each other and our baby girl.

“How did you ever find the strength to let her go? Stop holding onto her?”

“Because it’s what you do when you love someone and I never stopped holding on.”


	6. Chapter 6

April 29th 2043-The Cabin

We’re sitting in a lounge chair outside on the dock watching the moonlight play over the water of the lake. Ria laying back against me between my legs with my feet planted firmly on the ground. Our hands covering where Brooklyn’s siblings are.

“Did daddy ever tell you the story of my birth? How he was the one that caught me when I was born?”

“One of his favorites.”

“My daddy was holding me when I took my first breath and I got to hold onto him when he took his last. Watching Brooklyn, I only watched the recording once. I didn’t even know 3000 made it until the day Galactus came and he showed it to me. She inspired my idea that would destroy him. Life gives us so many gifts that I think sometimes people over look them.”

“The Ancient One told me. Bucky and Sam at his funeral. They said you saw that time with Tony as a gift. You got to know your mother before Hydra’s experiments on her took their toll.”

“You never really know what moment is precious until after you live it. How about you? You okay?”

“Watching the hologram I knew it was real but seeing you and her. God you were so young but at the same time beyond your years. It was.” I just let out a sigh pulling my arms up around her chest. My lips graze her temple. “Everything.”

“Yeah.” I can hear her thinking. Feel the waves of emotions coming off her. A tiny kick ass that can take on the world but sometimes holds it in.

“Don’t. It wasn’t your fault. Your body. Your eggs. It doesn’t matter. We made someone beautiful and they killed her. Not you.” I feel her body shake with a slight sob.

“I’m her mother. I’ll always wonder what if, Steve. Why she’s not running around. Swinging on the tire daddy set up for me. Going out on the rowboat together on the lake. I can imagine her. Your stubborn Irish idiot that wants to protect people from harm and their freedom mixed with my brain. The looks on her surrogate aunt’s and uncle’s faces as she spouts out some random bit of information. Missing you and wishing you were here to see her first steps. Call you dada. They don’t deserve the energy it puts off for them to hate. Knowing killing Galactus puts a dent in their plans, that she inspired me in doing so. That when I was at my worse your voice would always come to me. Knowing wherever you were we still had the moon.”

“Exploring, fishing and hunting for bugs? Getting into things because she thinks too fast and is curious about any and everything? Building a robot companion for Dum-E and Totes, who are by the way the best kitten babysitters?” She let’s out a little giggle. There’s my girl.

“You know daddy is spoiling her.”

“Pfft. Her papa? She’s got him wrapped around her little finger doing her bidding while Nat is teaching her to kick ass like a lady. They’re all together, Ria. I know it. I feel it. That’s the only thing that makes the whole thing suck less.”

“She has a few others with her at her bidding along with a panther that was already protective of her.”

“The garden and finding out who else we’ve lost is for tomorrow.” She squeals as I lift her up. Carrying her bridal style into our home.

“Wait. Where are we going?”

“I’m taking you back to bed. I’m not done with you yet. Hey, Ria.”

“Hmmm?” She looks up at me with her arms around my neck.

“Thank you for giving me our baby girl and the ones that come after her.” I lean down and our lips meet. Our rooftop dream coming true.

April 30th 2043

I check on the kittens, mixing their formula as Dum-E gently wipes each one with a damp cloth, Totes is gently petting them. I’m going to have to find a crate today for them. I stand there and watch the two bots in wonder. Only the father/daughter Stark team can make a pile of metal into emotional, compassionate beings. That makes me think of Nebs and how even though Thanos tortured her making her almost a pure cyborg she became our sister that learned what true love is with us fighting to try warn us he was coming before being captured and tortured even more so. Maybe even more so than some humans. I wonder who would put two defenseless kittens in a dumpster, were they hoping they’d be found? The ones they’re related to. Nature versus Nurture. Both Ria and Tony had shitty childhoods.Not to mention who they share blood with. Tony had Jarvis. Ria had a hybrid raccoon and a pack of misfits.

The new day is letting itself be known with a cloudless bright blue sky coming up over the horizon.

I go into the kitchen and start a pot of coffee. “It makes her nauseous.” 3 speaks up. “There is a special blend of tea in the second cupboard on your right, first shelf. Flowered tin. There are also crackers in the cupboard to the left of you.”

“Thanks, 3.”

I put a pot of water on to boil, set the crackers and tea cup out on a tray Dum-E brings me then he goes back to the kittens. I watch out the window as the local pair of Eagles make their nest, leaves falling onto the ground as they descend the tree and see a bright red rose bush sitting right next to what used to be a light pink rose bush but is now white with hot pink tips. I look and see an open red and gold tin box on the kitchen table

She wasn’t gardening before I got here yesterday. She was burying Tony.

“Hey, 3?”

“What’s up?”

“Is it okay of I call you Shell Head every once in awhile?”

Silence and then, “Only if I can call you Cap.”

I sit the tray on the bedside table and lay down on the bed next to my sleeping Ria. I start at her lower back and kiss my way up her spine, her neck and then nibble on her ear. “Hey, sleeping beauty. Mother of my babies. The most gorgeous genius I know.” I whisper in her ear.

“You already got laid last night Steve. Many, many, many times.” She mumbles into the pillow.

I pull her over, kissing her lips. “Just telling it like it is, doll. I brought tea and crackers.”

She sits up as I adjust the pillows behind her back. Yeah, I’m going to be that guy. I know she’s not fragile glass but she’s mine and nothing is touching her or our children. Even a hard headboard.

She leans back on the pillows, lotus style, bringing the sheet up to cover her chest, as I place the tray in front of her. Sitting beside her I watch her snack on the crackers like they’re a steak and drain the tea. I refill her cup, kissing the ring on her finger, as I calmly ask “So, what’s it like to fly into the middle of an Earth Eater?” I say nothing as she spits tea across the bed sheets.

We’re outside standing in the light of a rising sun. The rose bushes are off from the rest of the memorial garden. I’m standing in front of the freshly planted red rose bush with a “I love you 3000” written under Anthony Edward Stark May 1970-April 2023 plaque in front of it.

“When did Brooklyn’s roses turn color?” I ask her

“I’m not sure. Yesterday they were pink as usual when I buried daddy’s ashes. It’s as if…..she’s bonding with her Papa. I know it sounds silly but I wonder though. What daddy asked for other than Thanos being gone. The Ancient One told me he asked for the right things this time.”

“No. No it sounds just right.” I look over towards the garden. “She said the same thing to me. I figured out he asked to know you. Everything happened the way it was supposed to. That's why you didn't need to worry about Alternative Universes."

"Strange saw me at the funeral. Knew I was already there the whole time but couldn't tell me."

"He wished for you while he was dying, Ria. The Universe answered."

“Are you sure you’re ready?” I just nod my head as we go over to the sea of asphodels. Each with a plaque in front.

I see Pepper, Happy. Sam.

I’m standing in front of his when I ask “Did he die because I passed the shield to him?”

“No. Pancreatic Cancer. Or as Thor put it after a valiant fight against a horrid human mortal disease. He died Christmas night of 2035 wrapped in Bucky’s arms while in the lounge chair on his balcony. He passed the shield onto Bucky. He’s buried at Arlington cemetery. We can go there later if you like. Or perhaps it might be best if you and Bucky go.”

I just nod my head as I keep walking. Wanda. Clint. Laura. Rhodey. Scott. Hope. Umlo. Bruce. Natasha, freshly planted.

“Are…are any of these..?” So many friends, family. Would they be alive if I came back sooner? According to the Ancient One this was what was foreseen. It has nothing to do with me but the guilt of not being here for my family is eating at my gut and heart.

“No. No bodies. Clint, Laura And Lila’s husband are buried on their farm. Scott and Hope, Cassie buried at a family plot. Cassie is with them. Rhodey, we couldn’t bury with Sam at Arlington because of the S.H.R.A. thanks to Ross but he’s at a nearby Veterans Memorial Cemetery. Umlo’s ashes is the only one here. The rest, the rest between Doom and Galactus, we had no bodies to bury or ashes to sort through. Except T.”

“T’Challa?”

“Died valiantly and in honor during battle. His body is where it belongs. Come on.” She holds out her hand to me.

“Where are we going?”

“To see a friend.”

April 30th 2043-Wakanda 

"This is where you found your Umlo?” I ask her.

“Yes. She was shot with an arrow and suffering. I patched her up and she was loyal to me until the end.”

“I know they’re not panthers but I couldn’t pass up the coincidence of finding two solid black kittens with very rare green eyes, when they should be blue at their age, in the dumpster where we met.”

Ria leans up and kisses me.”Oh, Steve. Have I not taught you yet sometimes things are not just a coincidence?”

“Captain, just where have you been?” I turn around to see Shuri, young tiny Shuri, dressed out in a Queen’s robe. Also not so young anymore.

“He returned the stones. Got back yesterday morning. Had quit the trip.”

“It’s about time. It seems we have a celebration in order. I shall order the best Wakanda wine and we shall have a great feast.” Shuri smacks my arm then hugs me. “It’s about time you came back to us. Welcome home brother.”

“T’Challa……”

“Is not on you, Captain.” She says holding my hands.

“You knew when Ria brought you Vision from 2018.”

“You are where you are when you are meant to be. Now that feast!”

Ria clears her throat. “Ah, actually could you make that an intimate breakfast with Orange Juice and could you do that great feast say tomorrow say around Sunrise? I need a caterer for the wedding.”

Shuri turns and looks at me. “From before Mr. Stark…..? Oh, Antonia. A baby. Wedding?” She looks down and sees the ring on Ria’s finger.

I watch as Ria holds up two fingers and an almost forty year old Queen turns into the teenage Shuri I once knew again as she squeals and they embrace. “The Captain is thorough and fertile, no?”

“Shuri.” They have their arms around each other, like old friends, sisters. Shuri has that haunted look, loss of innocence from a battle, in her eyes too. I just walk behind them as they talk like sisters that are catching up. Not a Queen and the Iron Maiden. Family.

We have a small intimate breakfast with Shuri it is when we are done I take her aside telling her of my plan for the wedding.

She gasps with “Is it possible?” Her hand squeezing my arm.

“No promises. I’m going to try my best and it’s for Ria.”

“And you will move Heaven and Earth for her. I believe in you, much like my brother. It will happen. He missed you so. Spoke very highly of you. Wanted to make sure our Antonia reached her full potential, was kept happy and safe until you returned to us, her. I once asked him why. He said to me ‘for the same reason I protect you. We protect our own.’ Understood returning the stones had a higher purpose. Like finding peace. Did you find your peace Captain?”

“I did and you can call me Steve. Bucky is Captain America now.”

“Oh, my brother. You will always be the Captain. I believe in you much like my brother. You will achieve what you want to do. Now, I will see you later today. Go take a walk, enjoy the Wakanda air. May I suggest the East side of the palace. Your bride is waiting to speak to me about her dress and white French lace, seeing as to quote her ‘my stubborn Irish idiot is impatient’ which I am honored to help with.” She kisses my cheek with. “I missed you, brother.”

Now. Now I’m standing in front of T’Challa’s burial ground. I hear footsteps and Ria wrapping her arms around my waist from behind. She kisses my shoulder.

“You had your own mission, Steve.”

“I should have been here.”

“You weren’t meant to be here. When this happened I hadn’t even discovered the proper formula for time travel yet.”

“Why do the people we love have to die?”

“T’Challa came to me wanting to fight. Natasha made the decision to jump. Daddy chose to snap his fingers, he bought the world more time. It’s not about us. It’s about honoring their decisions. Of not making the same mistakes another Earth made that ended in destruction. I think Shuri had this more in mind when she suggested you come here.” She tugs on my hand. Next to T’Challa is a statue of a sleeping panther cub. Ria pulls me closer to it and I see the plaque proclaiming “In Loving Memory Of Princess Brooklyn Sarah Rogers.”

I choke back a sob. He did this for us. For him. The Ancient One was right. We are a family. Even in death. My brother.

“Let’s go home.” Ria whispers to me.

I take her hand but before we transport I speak up. “Ria?” She just looks at me. “I noticed in the Memorial Garden you had an asphodel for Loki.”

“I didn’t know the details of his death but knowing what I do now. Well. In the end, he showed his true self. Plus, I did it for Thor.”

“Do you think maybe, when we get back, we can plant one for Frigga and The Ancient One?”

She looks at me in silence. Tears welling up in her eyes. “Yeah.” She says. “We most certainly can.”

“Are you ready to visit the compound? See Bucky?”

“Yeah. I’d like that. Maybe get a run in first.” I look back to T’Challa’s burial ground. “Run free with your ancestors, my brother.”

I wrap my arms around her and kiss the top of her head as we transport home.

What started out as a morning run around the cabin grounds when we get home turns into Ria yelping when I splash some of the lake water on her.

“Steven Grant Rogers!” She yells as I laugh. “Oh. You think it’s funny do you? It’s. On.” She takes her shoes off and walks into the shallow end kicking water at me.

I take my shirt and shorts off leaving me in my boxer briefs as I run out into the water until it’s deep enough to swim and dive under. When I emerge I see Ria in her bra and panties about to dive off the dock my mouth goes dry.

She wasn’t kidding though because within seconds she was dunking my head and our water fight was on. We’re both laughing out of breath when I take her in my arms. A memory of our day at the beach hits me and me turning away from her. I happen to have the same issue now.

I lean down nibbling her ear. “Remember our day at Coney Island and I turned away from you all the sudden?”

“Mmhmmm. I figured it out a few days later after you did the same thing when we were dancing and then before we conceived our daughter. You were embarrassed because you wanted me.”

I pull her closer to me hearing her gasp. “Do I look embarrassed now?” I ask as I slide my hand over her bottom, sucking on her neck, and slide my fingers past her panties to her slit. “Are you sore?”

“N…no.” She stammers. As I lift her up her legs wrap around my waste.

“Care to make a fifteen year old boy’s fantasy come true?” She just nods as she lets out a deep moan.

“Always.” She whispers against my lips her arms wrap around my neck after I whisper “Hold onto me” as I pull my underwear down and slide home.

Seeing her in my shirt as we walk into the house has me grabbing her again. I never see myself not wanting her. Even if it’s just touching, talking or being within five feet of her.

Lying on our bed holding onto to each other naked listening to our children’s heartbeats makes me grateful to the stones for helping me find my peace with my past because now, despite missing our family, I’m ready for a life of ups and downs with the woman in my arms.

“So,” She says getting up, kissing my infinity tattoo “shower and compound? But I have a surprise for you before we get to the compound.”

I watch her walk naked to the bathroom. “Yeah, I think I’m ready for that. What kind of surprise?” I yell into the bathroom so she can hear me.

She sticks her head out the door. “You’ll find out faster if we conserve water and share a shower.”

God I love this woman. Conserve water, check. Getting there faster, debatable.

We’re standing across a three story building, taking up what used to be the plots of three homes on a street I know all to well. The “Sarah’s SafeHaven for Battered Women, established April 1945” plaque by the door can be seen from here. For being almost a hundred years old it’s a well kept building and bustling with people and activity.

“You bought the land and tore it down?”

“I did. The day after you.

The day after you crashed the plane. I hired someone to watch over it. Came and checked on it while I transported to the base. It’s what took me so long. I know you share her last name but I didn’t want his on it. You made good out of that name, you made it your own, but I didn’t think you wanted his name on it. Rogers is yours now, not his.”

I pull her around to me and hold her tight. My cheeks are wet. Hers are too when I pull back. “I.”

I’m choked up as she just nods her head.

I lean my forehead against hers “God, if you knew how much I love you.”

“Infinity.” She whispers.

“Infinity.” I whisper back.

She takes my hand “Come on, there’s a compound waiting for you to greet it.”


	7. Chapter 7

April 30th 2043-Avengers Compound

  
“I know we saw it when meeting Brooklyn but standing outside looking at it. You really did build the new compound on the old property of Camp Lehigh.”

“You doubted me?” She’s holding the make shift satchel tied around her neck with the kittens in it. We already left them alone going to Wakanda, plus they need to be socialized. And I couldn’t say no to that face when she asked. I’m so whipped.

“No, no. It’s not that it’s just…..”

“Weird?”

“Kinda. In a hundred years ago I was standing on this same ground a ninety pound asthmatic ten steps behind everyone else kind of way weird.”

“At the time I thought it was just an old piece of government property daddy bought.”

“It looks……”

“Just like the old compound? Yeah, that one was intentional. I just moved into the cabin, watched the helmet. Even made sure there was a patio by the lake just like the old one. Makes me wish Nat is here to run around it like the old one. I keep meaning to ask, how come you’ve never mentioned wanting to see to the old helmet daddy left Morgan?”

“I don’t. If it’s what you described to me when you first told me about it, what the Ancient One told me….Right now I just want to remember the good we did have. Tony as my brother. The team as a family. Not the possibility of what might have been. If we dwell on what might have been we lose what we did and do have.” I look down at her, smirking at me. “What?”

“You’re starting to sound like me.”

I wrap my arm around her shoulders and pull her to me, walking to reunite with a life on hold.

Bucky isn’t around. I’m not sure what I was expecting but Groot and Rocket giving me a lecture on birth control was not it.

“Rocket. Be nice.” Ria scolds the raccoon. She’s at the kitchen counter, piling corn beef high on sourdough bread with red onions, pepper jack cheese……and chocolate sauce. I watch her devour it in four bites as Rocket reminds her of the “no glove, no love” speech he gave her when she was fifteen.

“Her being pregnant is not a bad thing.” Maybe I shouldn’t have said that.

Rocket jumps up on the counter. Poking my chest with a pointed claw finger. “You left my girl alone.”

“Our girl.” I reconfirm Rocket. I can’t believe I’m about to get in a pissing match with a raccoon.

He relents when Ria strokes his head. “It’s good to have you back, Cap.” Rockets says instead.

With a plopping sound he jumps off the counter, Groot turning to Ria with “I am Groot.”

“I know he just remembers Brooklyn, it’s okay Groot. Steve will get it.”

Groot bows his now young adult head and walks away. Losing Peter, Gamora, Drax and Mantis made them both more sedate and protective.

“He was in the delivery room when Brooklyn was born. He was the most protective of you. He watched her die. Then he watched his family die. Yeah, I get it. He’s scared.” I watch as Groot sits by Rocket in the compound common area.

“Don’t.” Ria says.

“What?”

“Let him come to you.”

“I just wanted to..”

“When I was younger I once asked Rocket why he wasn’t such a smart asshole to me. He told me when I was little and ever since, I was the first person that didn’t treat him like some freak someone made and experimented on. That he remembered a rose gold suit wearing warrior princess rescuing him. Then one day he saw me in the same suit. Of course he didn’t tell me it was before I was born which makes why he was so close to me those five years more understandable. I think you might actually have a chance to bond over that experiment thing one day. He’s different. He hides his emotions in ways only he understands. We may have spent five years working together after the snap but he didn’t let anyone in. Except Thor. I’m not sure what happened on Asgard with those two but they’ve become close, even closer over the years. Let him come to you.” She gives the kittens their formula in the crate I found for them. “You know, for being so little I would think they would need to be bottle fed. I’m surprised they take to a saucer already. Come on. Let’s go meet the rest of our misfits.”

“Wait. Isn’t Rocket from Halfworld?” She has the nerve to avoid eye contact.”Ria, tell me you didn’t…”

“Um, I would but we have a no lying to each other policy.”

We go out on the sun deck where a Latino man named Erik, backstory he doesn’t know his last name and hasn’t found the right one yet, and a man in an electronic wheelchair named Charles Xaviar are playing chest.

Erik stands giving Ria a hug. “You broke my heart with that scream my dear.” He kisses her cheek.

“You came back at a good time. Parker is begging me to take Wade with us.” Charles tells her. He looks over at me. “I’m wanting to find the rest of the children Ross experimented on after the Decimation. Create a school for them.”

Erik let’s out a “we both do darling.” As he sits back down briefly squeezing Charles’ hand.

“Your Ria here has inspired us to do good with what we’ve been handed. We’ve already located an older gentleman named Logan the government experimented on in the 70’s plus a nice young woman that likes to be called Storm. She has a nice bit of land with a nice size mansion in Westchester that would be perfect. Of course she won’t accept a dime for it."

Walking away I ask “so are they…..?”

“Playing the mating ritual game? Yes. Done anything about it? No.”

“Is Eli here?”

“He should be it’s team training time. I can check the computers. Track his bracelets.”

“Ria. Before I meet him I want to. I would like to go where Isaiah is.”

She looks at me with a signature head tilt. “Okay.” She takes my hand and just when I think we’re about to transport to a past time she opens a door to a gym.

I see an older gentleman with white hair and a matching beard tearing a punching bag apart.

“When you said lived in pain I thought he passed.”

“I brought him here. He remembers me from the platoon, trying to help. Warning them. I explained time travel to him. Thanos. What we do here. My ancestors were Hydra. He’s angry. Been angry for almost a century."

“The what, why and how of it. Damn Ria we could have helped him sooner. Should have. He deserves to be pissed.”

I didn’t see him standing there beside me. “Now is better than never. Well this little lady here convinced me to use that anger for good. Made Eli an Avenger. Tried convincing her she’s not the people that did this to me. Took me an hour to know after coming here I know people who want change when I see it. Hell, she’s got an orange rock man on her team. Trusted her to take some blood. She took the pain away I’ve been in for a century. Fuck yeah I’m angry but not at her. I’d gladly take on the person who thinks she does wrong. She told me she’s not perfect but wants the wrong done to others righted. She had me sold. Hey, Antonia.” Why does everyone like to hug my girl? “Sorry I’m a bit sweaty. Been hitting the bag and weights like you suggested. Don’t think I can go up against those bad guys the others talk about but if I can help Eli and around here I’m in.”

I straighten up holding out my hand then realizing he has boxing gloves on lower it. I clear my throat. “Sir, I’m Steve…”

“Rogers. The bastard they experimented on and killed my platoon for to replicate. I know all about you.”

“Maybe I should leave. This was a bad idea. If I had known.” I’m rambling. Watching as he takes his boxing gloves off. He holds out a hand.

“Hello, Steve. Isaiah.” I take my hand in his as we shake. “I hear you exposed Hydra working with the government. Took down S.H.I.E.L.D. because they were working with them. Ria says you don’t like bullies. You sound like good people in my book.”

“The serum they gave him is nowhere near yours or Bucky’s but is similar to the serum the soldiers in Siberia had. Unfortunately as you saw when we were there it doesn’t hold up to a Cryostasis Chamber. 3000 was able to find the source creating the pain in his DNA and create a counter agent with the help of Dr. Reed.”

“I missed a lot of things in jail. Interracial marriage being legal was one of them. Never thought I’d see the day a black man worked for NASA and a genetic expert married to a white woman. His wife Susan is a gem. Her brother isn’t so bad either. Ben is very accepting to what happened to him. Seems Ria is good with anger issues. The raccoon though, Rocket. He’s a tough one. Protective.”

I take in the surrounding compound. “You know, that’s one of the reasons I couldn’t…..I didn’t realize how bigoted people were back then. I knew but didn’t realize how bad, When I was at Peg….when I was at her house a news report came on, they used a very derogatory term and all I could think about was Sam, Rhodey and T’Challa and what they’ve done and now sacrificed for this country. This world. Universe. If I did right by them or they felt like they had to hide things from me because I wouldn’t understand. Now I’m standing here in front of you. Proof in the flesh of a man that was tortured while I slept away in ice so they could get their precious serum. Their precious army of Super Soldiers. Then tossed away all because of the color of your skin.”

“The men you mentioned. Did you treat them as equals? Stand up for them?”

“They’re my family. I’d die for them.”

“Word is you can’t but I get the sentiment. Sounds like you’d die trying to help undo wrong. Like in Sakovia. That S.H.R.A. act that I blessedly didn’t sign. Gave your shield to one of those men you mentioned. We both grew up in the depression. Knew how it was back then. Still is. Your prison was ice. Mine was a cell being experimented on. There’s always going to be bigots and hate in this world.”

“I thought they were the good guys when I was working for the bad guys all along.”

“Did you know?”

“No.”

“You know now. It doesn’t make it okay what they did. Wanting an army to help evil. I met Bucky. Heard the shit they had him do. Your girl there. She tried to prevent it. Happened anyway. She told me about trying to prevent your mama’s death but it happening anyway just different. About all the loss of life.”

“For power. It’s always about power.” I add on. “There’s no telling how many Super Soldiers they made out there. Which side they’re on.”

“By the way congratulations on the wedding and the twins.” As he starts to walk away

“Word moves fast around here.”

Isaiah holds up a bracelet covered wrist. “Still trying to get used to this technology thing but communication isn’t an issue around here.”

I watch him leave the gym, heading to his new room.

“I thought you jumped multiverses.” Ria says leaning back against my chest. “When Bucky said they couldn’t pick you up past the 1940’s. I had hoped you had found your Peggy that could be reformed. That had the hope you instilled in her wanting to do away with Hydra. To do good. Or even the Peggy that never had gotten involved with and fought Hydra.”

“I hope that Peggy exists out there somewhere.” I say wistfully. “According to the Ancient One, which she told you, she’s on planet 199,999. Where the possibility first occurred and failed even though Thanos was defeated Galactus still existed. I hope she was right about that Steve and Peggy. I prefer this one though.”

“You know, I do have a tendency to be wrong.” I turn my head around to see Bucky standing there. “It’s about damn time you got your ass here. I told you sometimes the end of the line has a fork in it. Then that fork merges again. Also, do you have any idea how hard it was keeping that you both showed up when Brooklyn was born for all these years?”

“You come up with that all by yourself.”

“No, actually a very smart woman told me that once.” I just look over at Ria as Bucky kisses her cheek and hugs her.

“She has a tendency to do that.” Was my only reply. I rub his head, seeing him with the same haircut he had when we fought side by side against Hydra with the Howling Commandos. “Nice haircut. Didn’t get to comment on it before.”

“Yeah. Sometimes a change is good and you weren’t exactly in the head space for a reunion.”

Ria gives me a kiss on the cheek “He needs some sparring time while you catch up.”

“Where are you going?”

“Someone wants a wedding tomorrow. Which means planning."

“So, I noticed the ring.” Bucky ducks as I do a roundhouse kick towards his head.

“You know she’s always been mine. I’ve known she’s always been mine. I’m giving her until tomorrow to get a ceremony together to make it lawfully wedded husband and wife.” I say as Bucky goes for my legs. You can donate that fifty bucks you owe Sam and Bruce to the Veterans Affairs.”

“If you had asked me before our five year meditation, I would have said given the opportunity you would go back to Peggy. I still thought you would. Then a fifteen year old girl came back wearing your grandmother’s wedding ring that a certain someone hid under her shirts and suit back before Thanos.” Bucky gets a shot in because I’ve stopped, standing still. “Don’t give me that look. You really think I didn’t notice? I’m not done. Now though, I got to thinking about it. Even before I knew she was Stark’s kid. Everyone knew she was Stark’s kid BUT Stark. I’m glad he got to know before he took it for us all. With the little time I knew her before we dusted, she helped us, the way you looked at her, relaxed around her. You were I want to be an artist not a soldier Steve again but you still had the drive to fight because you will always be that stupid kid from Brooklyn that can’t back off from a fight because they don’t like bullies.” Bucky leans against one of the parallel bars for gymnastics the girls use. “I’m sorry about Tony. About Brooklyn. I’m sorry I bad mouthed her because that woman in there, she’s…..”

I cut Bucky off, “The best thing that could have ever happened to me. I did go back, to see Peggy. Know that saying be careful what you wish for? I got a new look, a different look.”

“You’re not that twenty-six year old that went into the ice anymore, Steve. Although you freakishly still look younger than thirty-nine. Well, technically you’re a hundred and twenty-two. You longed for something familiar. Hell, I get that same feeling every once in awhile. We will always be men out of time. That’s why I thought……shoulda known better. After all this time. After she figured out who I was and what I did. She’s definitely Tony’s kid. I also have a feeling she might have had a hand in him forgiving me.”

“About that.” I lean up against the bar next to him, taking a drink of water. “When I was returning the stones. I met this woman called the Ancient One. There are many alternative possibilities but Ria, she was always a definite one. It seems the Universe in all its infinite wisdom and what little we know about it, wants us to be where we are. She said when Tony snapped the stones, when I stepped onto the platform to return the stones time caught up, it made the possibility leading up to the original snap just that; a possibility.”

“She was always there, wasn’t she?”

“Yeah, Ria was always there. The whole thing was the Universe correcting a possibility that was not meant to happen not only here but a misfire from a different Earth.”

“I’m kinda glad it did. I like this one. Really don’t want to know how it went down the other time.”

“Good because he knocked me up again, so you’re stuck with him being around more often.” Ria says as she comes in with a piece of cake. “Taste.” She tells me holding a fork to my mouth with a bit of dark chocolate cake and a smooth chocolate ganache.

“That tastes great.” I lean down to kiss her after she takes her own bite. “Now it tastes even better.”

“Good because that’s what I picked for our wedding cake.” Ria dear. Please don’t lick the fork like that.

“Pregnancy brings out your chocolate craving, doesn’t it?”

“What, you were expecting a fruity concoction juice pop thingy? Your children are demanding chocolate and daddy wants the wedding tomorrow so mama gets chocolate cake.”

“No complaints here. You get whatever you want.” I look over at Bucky slacked jawed. “You ok there, Buck?”

He punches me in the arm, jumping back. “Dude. You didn’t tell me y’all are going to have a baby! You LEAD with shit like that.”

“Ah, super soldier here got me pregnant with twins. Thought word got around already.”

“I thought it best Bucky heard it from the two of you.” 3000 speaks up.

Bucky starts crying. Hugging Ria. “I am so going to be the best Uncle Bucky these kids will ever have. They’re… they’re okay?”

Ria just nods her head yes as Bucky holds her tighter. Brooklyn’s loss was felt by many.

“Buck,” I say. “You’re the only Uncle Bucky they’re going to have.”

“Hey Antonia?” Bucky grabs her attention. “Why aren’t you kicking my ass for telling you Steve went back to Peggy?”

“Well, first pregnant so Mr. protective here said no sparring. Second, did you lie to me when you told me you couldn’t find him after he went off the grid in the 1940’s?”

“No.”

“Did you know he had the bracelets and was coming here?”

“Not exactly. Hoping he’d find a way back to you somehow because dammit Antonia, you’re his girl but the way the Pym particles were explained to me traveling to the future wasn’t an option.”

“Then you gave me the information you thought you had. What was it you told me? As the mother of his child I deserved to know. You told me what you thought you knew.”

“So, we’re, okay?”

“Bucky, you’re family. You were there for me when I needed you. Just like I’ll be there for you when you need me. Now I get the weird looks. It was always when I did something like when I was with all of you back then. Brought up memories.”

“I promised Steve I’d take care of you.” I watch as his eyes go to Ria’s back. She notices it to.

“Hey. I told daddy and Steve. They both kept the promise to not tell to keep the timeline intact. It’s not like you knew it was going to happen. You were in cryogenics for two years. In hiding before that. Sam didn’t know. Rhodey. What happened was already written before I went back. Even if you found a way to prevent it. Well, we already learned by going against Thanos, time has a way of making it happen.”

“Yeah about that not knowing thing…”

“I figured it out why you and Sam all the sudden had to have Antonia time for a week in the mountains."

"So, that's why you told us we couldn't tell you anything."

"I had to figure it out on my own so I could go back. It's a time thing."

I watch them thinking about how much trouble I’m about to be in as a loud shout echoes through the gym.

“Holy shit, it’s Captain America!” An orange rock hulk and a young guy that Ria later introduces as The Thing and Johnny Storm, alias Human Torch, walk into the gym. We left before he. Well, I just wasn't in the state to see how Brooklyn was cremated.

“I thought they knew Bucky?”

Johnny walks up to me, shaking my hand. “No, man. It’s like you. You’re awesome. The stories I get from Buck here. I can’t believe I’m meeting Captain America in the flesh.”

I shake my head no. “He’s Captain America. Isaiah should hold that mantle as well. I’m just Steve Rogers.”

"Wait. You're Rogers?" A voice pipes up. "Eli. Eli Bradley codenamed.."

"The Patriot."

"I'dove to train with you. Mr. Parker tells me you have grest leadership skills. Pops. Isaiah. He really wants me to learn from you. Told me you're one of the good guys that hate bullies."

"Yeah. Yeah, I do."

After ANOTHER sandwich, for all three of us. This time I grill the bread, melt the cheese and grill the onions for Ria. I make mine and Buck’s cold. The look of heartbreak on Ria’s face when I don’t put chocolate sauce on hers, then pure joy when I give her a bowl of it to dip her sandwich in. I swear she made the same sound when she bit into it as she does when she cums.

“That. Is gross.” Bucky comments with a “Pregnant women.”

“I think it’s called a craving Buck.” I chime in with a warning tone.

He raises his eyebrows at me. “Oh, Lord. You’re going to be one of those guys.”

“What guys?” Ria asks, mouth full of corn beef as the kittens sleep in her lap.

“The kind of guy that gives his pregnant woman anything she wants and let’s her be right all the time. Like the wedding cake."

“He’s not going to be one of those guys.” Ria says, rubbing her finger against the sleek fur of the kitty that she’s avoiding naming.

“Baby, I’m already that guy.” I tell her, leaning over to kiss her. Onion breath and all. So, whipped. “I’d take Storm-breaker from Thor and write Steve loves Ria on the moon so you can see it every night if you asked me to.”

“Okay, time for a change of subject. Where is our God of Thunder? I saw Rocket and Groot, so I know he’s on planet.” Bucky asks.

“Scotland, took Nebs for an Asgardian trip.” Rocket pipes in as he sits at the table. He starts rubbing one of the kittens that are determined to use Ria’s pelvic area as a warmer or just already being fierce protectors. “So, Ah, Cap.”

“Steve and before you say anything. Thank you.”

“For what?”Rocket asks skeptically.

“For taking care of my girls when I couldn’t.”

“You know, Steve, Ria here told me you had a thing for motorcycles. There’s an old one in her workshop I’d be more than happy to take a look at for you. No, Steve isn’t working, you're still Cap.” And that was how Steve Rogers won over Rocket.

“You didn’t tell me he kept it.” We’re alone on the second story deck, overlooking the floor of the computer consoles, the hallway to engineering and medical.

“Your motorcycle? Or Capcycle as he liked to call it. Steve, he loved you. Of course he’d keep it for you after Ross. I think he was going to give it back after the dusting but everyone got distracted. I remember going into the garage one day and he had the motor torn apart. He put me in his lap, told me he was making it safer for his brother that he visits at the compound so when everyone got back he’d be even more of a badass. Then he told me never to use the word ass.”

“Which of course you fully obeyed.”

“I’ll have you know I was the poster child for angelic children.”

“You were daddy’s little girl. Wrapped around that pinky of yours.”

She got a far away look in her eyes. “Yeah. Daddy’s little girl.”

“Ria…”

“No. I miss him. It’s only been a few days. Plus, hormones.”

“Plus, Pepper.” I swipe her cheek with my thumb. “I was afraid that was going to bruise.”

“Actually, knowing what I do now, I understand my mother even more than I did growing up.”

I think of my father. Lying about him dying of mustard gas. My mom finding him at the bottom of the attic stairs with a broken neck, piss poor drunk. The freedom I could tell she felt when we moved into that tiny apartment. Her telling me to always get back up. To many my father died a war hero that went back overseas to fight in a war. To me he died a bully. I shared that particular secret with three people. Bucky, Tony and my Ria. The returning of the stones was my mission. My mission to peace and putting it all behind me so I can be the man I’m meant to be for the future.

“Steve.”

“Hmmm.” I’m rubbing her belly standing behind her, going in circles as I watch the kittens climb on Groot.

“We need to show Bucky the recording.” She doesn’t have to tell me of what.

My hand stills for a moment then I start back up. I think of a time when Tony and Ria had come to me with a recording. “I know. He deserves to know. We’re going to leave in a bit to visit Sam, Rhodey first, if you’re okay here. I was going to ask him if he wanted to watch it. Take it with me.”

She wraps her arm around my neck, leaning further into me. “I’ll be fine. Don’t ask him at the cemetery. If he wants to see it, take him somewhere meaningful to the two of you. Don’t muddy Sam’s grave. Plus, you knocked over our coffee table. He might need to fight it out.”

“Should I do it here?”

“No, don’t give him a bad memory of this place.”

We land at the local Veteran’s Cemetery first. Damn Ross. Rhodey more than deserved to be at Arlington.

I kneel before his grave, my hand covering his name. “Hey man. I hope you and Tony are giving the Universe hell together. Thanks for everything. My dad sucked. But Tony, in the short time he got to be a dad showed me the right way. Tell him thank you for me. I’m sorry I wasn’t here to take care of Ross but from what I hear, Ria and her Avengers got him good. Thank you for taking care of her for me. Wish you were here to meet the new additions. She’s due Thanksgiving. Seems fitting.” I stand up, dusting off my knees and place a dime on his head stone. I step back as Bucky kneels before the grave, placing his forehead on the stone. “Miss you, brother.” He too stands up, placing a dime on the headstone.

I sit at Sam’s grave in Arlington. “Ria’s having twins. Can you believe it? I wish I told you about Brooklyn but from what I hear you took care of my girl for me just like I asked. I wish you were here. Meet Isaiah and Eli. I met Eli, he’s bad ass. I’m marrying my girl tomorrow. Well, legally. You should be on my left. I miss you there already. Returning the stones brought me a peace I didn’t know I needed. Even seeing the things I did. Guess the Universe knew what I needed. Thought about you being there when I was in the 1940's. Pictured the hell you'd give them by being you and they wouldn't realize it until afterwards.

You know, when I was getting the serum Erskine told me it’s not about being a good soldier but a good man.” Standing up I take out a dime and place it on his headstone. “You’re one of the best men I know. You did that shield proud. I couldn’t have picked a better man.” I turn to Bucky, shaking his head no at me. He just walks up and leaves a dime as well. Kissing the headstone with a “Keep my firecracker out of trouble until I get back to you both for me, my love.”

“Hey Bucky, there’s something I need to talk to you about.”

“What is it? Are the babies okay.”

“Well one I need a best man.”

He puts his hand on my shoulder and squeezes. “I know you’d be asking Tony to be if he were here. I don’t take it as second choice. It would be my honor to stand beside you while you marry one of the finest women I know. You know, if she wasn’t so hung up on you I would have made a move on her.”

I take a swing at his chest that he ducks. “Kidding man, kidding. She’s, damn Steve she’s something special though” He says holding his chest. I look at Sam’s grave. “He would have been honored to stand beside you, too.”

“There’s something else.” Bucky stills. His face goes into soldier mode.

“Steve, you got that serious some real shit is about to go down look on your face.”

I take one last look at Sam’s grave. “Not here.”

We end up at Sylt. An island in Germany where the beaches are abundant and peaceful. Long abandoned as a resort.

“Well, I would say this is good place for a honeymoon but looking at what used to be the resort, I think you might have issues with room service.”

I sit down on the beach. Watching as the waves crash ashore. I take out the small puck holding the hologram recording. I remember a time we were in Germany. Snow filled nights, fighting through Hydra brigades.

Bucky watches me as I turn the puck around in my hands. “I take it you didn’t bring me out of the middle of nowhere just to look at honeymoon spots.”

I take a deep breath, close my eyes. “This puck holds a hologram recording Ria made while you were dusted. The day Natasha died. The day we went on our time jump to get the stones.”

Bucky sits next to me in the sand.

“Did you watch it?”

“Yeah.”

“You want me to watch it?”

“No, I’m asking you if you want to watch it.”

“There’s something on there about me and Hydra, isn’t there?"

“Yes.”

“I’m not going to like it, am I?”

“To be honest, I’m still trying to process it.” I stand up, handing him the disc. “It’s your decision.” I know Bucky, I know how he feels about his time with Hydra. He still feels shame over two decades later. I’m not leaving him alone because I don’t want to be there for him. I’m giving him the space he needs to see evil incarnate.

The crashing from inside the resort has stopped. I took off my shoes off awhile back like I did after visiting the old house and I’m letting the ocean water wash over my toes as I stand there where it comes ashore. It’s oddly calming. Ria has something going on here.

Bucky steps up next to me as we watch the sun descend in Germany time. It’s still afternoon at home, with a six hour time difference.

His shoes are off. He’s letting the water wash his feet and maybe his soul clean. I don’t ask if tearing apart some walls helped any. I don’t mention anything.

“You know,” he says. “I knew something was off with that broad when she ignored me at the bar for you before we went out on tour.” And we leave it there on the beach. Letting the water wash away our past as the ocean washes over our feet and letting go with each wave that comes ashore and flitters back out, taking our past with it bit by it, because we’ve learned by now hate and holding on to it only gives them what they want.

Hydra isn’t getting anymore from us or Ria.

We’re back at the compound, Ria is sitting on the couch watching the kittens crawl all over Groot.

“I am Groot.”

“Yes, they are a bit advanced for being so tiny.”

I lean over and give her a kiss hello. She looks over at Bucky ruffling Rockets hair on his head. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah. We’re good.”

I sit down next to her. “Ria, the time travel…”

“Only on our bracelets that are embedded in my wrists and DNA coded with a failsafe in case it gets in the wrong hands to self destruct. Your bracelets are the same.”

“No worries. You know how my DNA got encoded. Is it possible that can happen again?"

“You mean when fifteen year old you came home and bled all over my hand because he met a bully? I had my suspicions when you showed up with them. 3000 only accepts the DNA sequence. He really liked you. Told me I had his blessing to put the poor sap, you, out of your misery and marry you.

No worries. The Avengers are only equipped with transport and nanobyte, vibranium suits. Also, DNA encoded to each individual team member.”

"3's programming....ow!" I felt an electric charge go up my arm.

"Capsicle. Don't insult our girl's programming skills." 3 lets out. 

"As I said no worries. Hack proof. 3000 play nice."

I hear a “You know, I better be maid of honor because getting this dress made in the matter of hours I would only do for you.” Shuri appears behind us with a garment bag. Ria jumps up, hugging her. “Just as my dear friend asked.” Shuri says as she grabs Ria's hand, heading to a room to try it on.

Shuri stops mid stride when she sees Groot. “Ria? Where did you find Wakanda black panther cubs?”

Ria and Shuri are off trying on her wedding dress that I am banned from seeing or the consequences are dire and apparently I didn’t find rare kittens after all. How two panther cubs ended up in a dumpster where we met is beyond me. Shuri says it is a sign from Ria’s Umlo. I’m playing poker with Rocket. Who has lightened up a great deal around me as I tell him about Erskine and how it felt to be in the machine.

“Steve Rogers.” I hear a surprised voice behind me.

“Great the wizard is back.” Rocket mutters.

“Strange?” Ria asks. Shuri is holding the garment bag. Ria gives me a thumbs up. Dress, check.

“Ria.”

“Strange, what’s the matter?” Ria asks. Strange makes the other room motion with his hand.

“Apocalypse.” Is how the conversation starts when we slide into the empty meeting room.

“Is it the Bible Apocalypse?” I ask.

“We would only be so lucky.”

“Strange, cryptic assholery. We talked about this.”

“Apocalypse is in a prison on Earth 2,958 by the X-Men. He’s the first ever mutant. He’s an immortal, telepath that can transport at will with the abilities of psychokinesis, shape shifting, power absorption and technopathy that merged with celestial technology.”

Ria and I look at each other. “So, just another everyday psycho wanting to take over the world.”

“Multiverse” Strange corrects me.

“So, this other Earth where mutants are common, these other us exist and has this mutant immortal imprisoned.” Charles Xavier is holding Erik’s hand as he speaks at the meeting table.

“Actually, it’s not 2043 there. It’s the 1970’s. You are paralyzed by a stray bullet from that Erik’s Earth.” Strange explains.

I see Erik squeeze Charles’s hand. “That Erik and his family was in a holocaust camp. Much like this world, they too had a World War 2 with Nazi Germany. There are similarities on both Earths. Actually many of the multiverse Earths have similarities. The two of you on that Earth eventually join forces. You’re now actually married, living in Paris after an unfortunate event that Multiverse Hydra brought about with something called The Phoenix. In another, you are two old men running a school for mutants together after years of fighting against each other.”

“That’s why when Thanos did the second snap he not only created Galactus but tore a thread in the multiverse and brought out the mutation in the human genome. The experiments Ross and Oswald did that you told me about, Ria. Thanos wasn’t trying to rule the Universe. He was creating an army to find and free Apocalypse since the mere humans ruined their part. When we killed him after the dusting he said it was his destiny for the better good. He was never about preservation of worlds. The population would just double again. Galactus was going to be his soldier, you ruined that by destroying him.” I say standing at the computers as 3000 runs databases for information. “Everyone always say they do not negotiate with terrorists but fear is the most lethal of all weapons. Galactus was his give us Apocalypse or we destroy your world. By the sounds of this mutant he would survive the destruction. So, either die or be his slave is his desired outcome after being freed."

“How likely is it he will be freed?” Ria asks. “And don’t give me any of that one in 14,000,605 bullshit.”

“We have twenty-five years before he breaks free.” Strange deadpans. “If we gather enough forces we can defeat him.”

"Well then,” I say. “We know the when and where, now we gather the how.” That sounds eerily and frightening familiar.

Ria sends Strange off to investigate more on Apocalypse as we head home. Two asphodel plants waiting for us on the front porch. Ria goes inside to her workshop and brings out two bronze plaques that match the rest and hands them to me. “This one is for you to do.” She says. They simply say Frigga and Ancient One.

As the sunsets on the horizon I plant Frigga by Loki and the Ancient One next to her. Digging a shallow hole for the plaques. Whispering a “Thank you” to them both.

Returning the stones had not been a mission but a journey. A journey of self awareness and truth.

I use the special fertilizer Ria made to keep the plants bright and youthful all year round with a special addition to keep them safe from the cold. As I walk by I look at the names on each plaque, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Sam, Rhodey, Peter, even more names and realize barely a week ago I just saw a majority of these people alive. Tears begin to well in my eyes. The Ancient One and Frigga said I would know the right thing to do.

Always stand back up. 

Looking over I see Ria playing with the panther cubs, that turn out to be Umlo’s descendants by 3’s DNA analysis, she finally named Umthandi and Sisinde. Wakanda for lover, the girl, and survive, the boy. I lost one family but am gaining another. How her grandchildren ended up in a dumpster in 1934 is the question but as Ria says, there are no coincidences.

She’s looking over at Tony’s rose bush as I sit next to her. “What’s on that brain of yours?”

“Daddy’s wedding ring.”

“It wasn’t in…?” I can’t finish that question.

“No and 3000 said he wasn’t wearing it.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I have a lot of things from him but it would have been nice to have that. My parents had issues but they loved each other. I know mother married Happy and she loved him, found happiness with him. She was even married to him longer than daddy but……”

“But it’s a symbol of your parents.” I finish for her.

“Yeah.”

I pick her hand up, kissing the ring she is wearing herself. I get it.

“Okay love birds, time to say goodnight.” I look up to see Bucky and Shuri standing on the porch.

“It’s still like early…” Ria says.

“Not for the bride and groom.” Bucky takes Ria’s hand, going to remove my ring.

“Like hell.” I yell.

“Dude, you’re going to put it back on her tomorrow.”

I slide the ring off, kissing her finger. Bucky has his hand on my shoulder. “Come on, you’ll see her when she walks down the aisle. Tonight, you’re sleeping at the compound.”

“You do realize she’s pregnant, we’ve been practically living together for nine years and consider ourselves already married?”

Shuri speaks up dragging Ria by the hand inside the house, the panther cubs in Dum-E’s claw, Totes following. “Some traditions are not meant to be broken.”

We give each other a look.

Tomorrow then.


	8. Chapter 8

April 30th 2043-Avengers Compound 

Rocket is kicking Bucky’s butt at poker. I folded already. Even Stephen Strange is in on the game, after a promise of no looking at alternative possibilities. This is what constitutes “as the most lamest bachelor party ever” as proclaimed by my best man. A guy name Cable is in on it, The Thing, Dr. Reed, Human Torch, Queens, Wade who keeps flirting with Queens, Isaiah, Erik And Charles; no telepathy allowed.

The alarm goes off, signaling an attack on, surprise, Times Square. Threat unknown.

I don’t have my transport bracelet with me, or my suit. Both are back at the cabin. I’m about to ask Queens to transport me there when a sudden thought hits me. “3, put Ria on lock down. No transport or suit activation.”

“Already done Cap. I should warn you, she’s a bit, ah….”

“Foaming at the bits?” I say as Queens laughs at me, telling me that my facial expression looks like an old Gumby doll that had been sat on.

“You apparently don’t know Ria.” I mutter.

“Oh, but I do. But. I. Do. Any bets if he makes it of the cabin alive?” He asks the guys suiting up, excluding Isaiah, as he grabs my shoulder before transporting.

Queens and I arrive at the cabin, on the front lawn. He’s already in full armor without the mask. “I’ll just wait out here.”

“Chicken shit.”

“Nope, had a pregnant wife before. Plus, it's Ria." He gives me a thumbs up sign with a “Good luck, man.”

I’m met at the door with the thud of….a head of cabbage.

“You GROUNDED ME!” This time a squash is the next piece of ammo.

“Technically, Morgan. I did it before he asked.” 3 chimes in like a good bro.

“Oh, don’t think you’re not getting away with this either. You are SO getting deprogrammed.” The thud of her box of juice pops is next. Okay, this is serious.

“You can’t deprogram me. You programmed me to where I can’t be deprogrammed.”

“I’ll find a way.” She turns on me. “YOU.CANNOT. MANHANDLE. ME.”

“Ria, you’re pregnant. I’m not letting you out in the field.”

“That’s not your decision. You're not in charge.” She screams at me while I walk to our bedroom. I take out the metal case from the closet, putting it on the bed I take out the suit as she SLAMS the door.

“If I can’t go, you aren’t either.” She seethes as I undress. "3000, deactivate Steven Rogers."

"Request denied" 3000 sings out.

“Where’s Shuri, Susan and Storm?” Ria was having her own intimate bachelorette party. I slide on the familiar fabric. Rubbing my thumb over where Ria fixed the sleeve where Thanos slashed my arm.

Scar tissue.

“We are in here Captain. I will keep your bride and children safe while you take care of the threat.” Shuri says from outside the closed door.

“3, keep the cabin on lockdown while I’m gone.” Tapping on the safe, I enter the code. 7434. July, 4th 1934. The now familiar tingle goes through my arm as I put the bracelet in place.

“My AI doesn’t take your commands.” There’s a squeak as Ria violently sits on the mattress.

I turn around, she’s sitting in the middle of our bed, back against the headboard, head and hands on her bent knees.

“Cabin secure, Cap.”

“I hate you both.” Ria whispers.

“No, you don’t.” I lean over the bed and kiss her temple. “I love you infinity.”

I hear no response from her so I walk to the door to meet Queens outside. When I get to the front door my super soldier hearing picks up “I love you infinity.” I smile, even mad she’ll always say it.

There’s a ting on the bedroom window as I throw a tiny pebble at it. It’s not quit midnight. I had spoken to Shuri as soon as Queens and I arrived on scene. She assured me Ria was already calmed down and getting ready for bed mumbling something about stubborn Irish idiots. They gave command over to me. I tried telling them Queens is in charge but he told me “Once the Avengers leader, always the Avengers leader. Call it, Cap.”

I got a flashback to the battle of New York and Tony making the same call. His voice in my head as if he were there standing beside me.

The battle had been over fairly quickly, Bucky even complaining about why he even came, Queens telling him to let me do my thing as they sit on the side of an overturned bus. Sometime during the fight Johnny Storm brought popcorn. An audible “Whoa, did he just?” From Johnny. With an answering “Shove a lightning bolt up his ass? Yup.” From Bucky. Queens even chimed in with a “And that, Dr. Strange, is why you don’t piss off the Cap.”

“I thought you are Captain America?” Strange said looking at Bucky.

“Just a title man passed on with a shield. That there, is the Cap, that doesn’t like bullies or someone messing with his girl." Bucky said with a smirk.

It was over with when Strange said the words “Victor Von Doom.” I ignored the part about him not knowing how he got out.

“Victor as in the Victor Ria knows?”

Strange looks at me. “She told you? I was afraid she would never tell anyone. When I saw him on the ground with his pants open and Umlo on him about to rip out his throat, she was so bloody and her clothes were torn. I don’t know……” He stops when he sees my face. “She left out the part about him trying to rape her.” Strange closes his eyes.

“He made her bleed. He tore her clothes. He was on top of her. He TOUCHED her.” I’m not sure what Strange saw in my eyes but it made him back away from me very slowly, timidly, and the next instance Strombreaker is in my hand as lightening crackled in the sky above.

Doom had Cable on his back with his foot on his throat when I threw the first bolt of lightning. Thor appearing with Nebs asking about Stormbreaker disappearing. Silently backing away to join the others when he saw me.

Before I left the site as Strange was separating the liquified remains of doom so they could not reassemble I asked him if he could do me a favor. Having Stormbreaker in my hand and having just seen what I did with it might have been motivating factors in him saying yes.

Thor and Nebula are behind me. Thor just reaching out his hand for Stormbreaker with a hint of admiration and fear in his eyes. Wade commenting how he likes how this dude works to Queens. His reply had been "I was once told you don't piss of the Cap. I only needed to see it one time to make sure I didn't but damn it's a sight to see."

I transport back to the cabin, before going in I walk out to the dock overlooking the lake. “3?”

“It’s a long story, Cap.”

“I got time.”

I toss another pebble and Ria appears. “Seriously, you stubborn Irish idiot? Are you trying to break my window?”

I get a flashback of a fifteen year old Ria opening her window to me on the fire escape. She backs up as I crawl through.

“I didn’t invite you in.” I lean down and kiss her. “I didn’t say you could kiss me either. 3000 you’re lacking in the security department.”

“What can I say? I like him.” Was the only reply, she smirks and then giggles.

“Can I get in on the joke?” Taking her hand I lead her over to our bed.

“I had the same conversation in the beginning with daddy and J.A.R.V.I.S, I saw a very interesting lightning show.”

“What can I say, the guys know me so well they know how to throw the perfect bachelor party. Like melting a metal asshole into puddles.”

I pull her into my lap as I sit on the bed. “Ria, why didn’t you tell me about Victor?”

“I told you about him. That he made advances towards me but they were unwanted.” She stands up and goes to the dresser, avoiding my eyes as she starts brushing her hair.

“Ria, why didn’t you tell me he tried to rape you?” I watch her hand stop. Standing up I go up behind her. “Why didn’t you use your safe word the time I ripped your cat suit off you because we were going at it so hard after you and Tony told me Bucky killed his parents?”

“You’re different. You wouldn’t hurt me. No matter what you do to me in our bed. I feel safe. Plus, my suits are linked to my bracelets, electric shock if I command it.”

“Why didn’t you tell me? Trust me? Were you afraid I wouldn’t want to touch you?” Her head bows down. “Do you think that little of me? Of yourself?”

Her head snaps up at that, I see tears in her eyes in her reflection of the mirror.

I turn her around, my hands on her upper arms, gentle yet firm. “Did you think yourself dirty? The same woman that got up out of bed instead of crying herself to sleep to make new, better, cat suits and reprogram your bracelets? Ria, you’re not Pepper. You’re not your mother. Her shitty circumstances are not yours. What happened to both of you was wrong, different but wrong. It wasn’t her fault and what that….it wasn’t yours. Pepper’s demons are not yours. Just like what I listened to my father do to my mother almost every night in their bedroom wasn’t her fault.”

“3000 has a big mouth.”

“What can I say, 3 likes me.” It’s a statement, not a question. I might also be smirking a bit.

“Why do you call him that?”

“What? 3? Because 3000 is for you and Tony.” I’m backing her up towards the bed.

“You’re supposed to be at the compound.”

“We’ve never spent a night apart when we’re in the same time. I’m not starting now.” I start kissing her neck. Unbuttoning and pulling off the blue button shirt of mine she loves so much.

“Shuri will have your head”

“You’ll just have to be quiet then.”

“Steve.”

I pull back looking at her face, “my woman, my wife needs, some reassurance that I want her no matter what.”

“You were supposed to be the only man to ever touch me.”

“What he did, wasn’t touch. I’m your first, last and only man that has touched you in the way that matters. In love. Besides, you held your own and kicked his ass. I find that sexy. Plus, Umlo got a few kicks in. I think maybe panthers just adore you. You do have that affect on people. I know I certainly adore you. Love you. Cherish you.” I lay her back on the bed, pulling her bottom to the edge as I pull off her panties. I spread her legs, holding both of her feet down on the edge of the bed with each hand. I take a swipe of her slit with my tongue. Tasting her, hearing her moan.

“We don’t want Shuri and the others to hear.” I take another swipe, dipping my tongue into her folds.

“I had 3000 sound proof the room when I remodeled the house.” She pants out.

“Then scream for me baby.” I stick my tongue in her hole as she grabs my hair and screams she does.

“I love eating you out. Tasting you.” I take another swipe with my tongue. “How you scream as you cum on my tongue, in my mouth.” I suck on her hole as she cums in my mouth.

I slide up beside her as her breathing slows. I kiss her stomach. Her breasts. Suck on her nipples.

She looks over at me “You’re still dressed.”

“It’s not always about me.”

She leans over and kisses me. “Me wants you inside me, does that work?”

I deepen the kiss. “Mmm.” Was all I got out as she traced her hand down my chest to the buckle of my uniform.

May 1st 2043

I awake to a naked Ria on my chest. I kiss her awake. “It’s about three. I need to get going.” I kiss her again. She stretches and I lean down and kiss her tummy. "I'll see the three of you at the end of the aisle at Sunrise. I love you infinity.”

“I love you infinity.” She says with her hand against my cheek.

She lays there and watches me dress.

I sit on the edge of the bed and outline the infinity tattoo over her heart.

She places her hand over where mine is forever marked.

“Soon.” I lean over and kiss her again before transporting to my room at the compound. To find Bucky and Rocket sitting on my bed eating popcorn and watching old reruns of..... The Vampire Diaries.

“So,” Rocket starts. “How was the honeymoon?”

“Ring. You have the ring.” I’m adjusting my tie again. I’m in a dark blue suit. Ria likes me in blue. A white pink tipped and red rose are attached to my lapel. Left on my dresser with a note “For my husband to wear as we pledge our eternal lives to each other, again.”

“I have the ring Steve.”

“How about Strange? Is he here yet?”

“Haven’t seen him. You know, I’m thinking of having Parker give the Goblin a call and the two of you just get married in the middle of the fight.”

I give him a look when I hear THE VOICE. “You know, I’m in the middle of trying to save the world and I get bounced through a vortex without an invite. Really Cap, that’s kinda rude.”

I just turn around and smile.

She pushes me against the closed bedroom door. “Hello, my wife.” I say.

She kisses me. “My husband.” She says against my mouth.

We flip positions as I pin her against the door. “We really should get to our guests since we just got done with the ceremony.”

“I want to thank you for my wedding gift you had Strange arrange and our quilts and rooftop memorabilia you snuck back with you. I was wondering what was in all those bags.”

“I never went back to the roof after you left anyway. It was a breeze to go back and pack everything up before I came home to you and two little ones had your attention. Ria, your wedding dress. Is it?”

“The dress you bought me that summer, yes. Just shorter because, well, I’m taller and actually boobs. Shuri made some adjustments for me.” She kisses my neck as I let out a groan.

“By the way,” she whispers as she bites on my earlobe, tugging it between her teeth. “I’m not wearing any panties.”

I hike her up against me, her legs going around my waist, my arm securing her under her ass as my fingers go for her slit to find no barrier and her soaking wet, I slip a finger inside her, hooking my finger against her walls as she moans. I pull her back, lifting my knee to hold her weight against the wall as I unzip the back of her gown covered in white French lace leaving the rose tint underneath that matches the scarf I gave her all those many years ago perfectly. Watching her walk down the aisle in her gown. Our friends and family standing around the lake as she walked towards me and Father Jordan on the dock.The long scarf her veil. Her face uncovered and free for me to see. It was perfection. It was us. It was the Universe making up for the last time our friends and family gathered around the same lake. Some the same, some different, some surprises but still friends and family.

I pull her dress down off her shoulders. “Arms. I want my arms free.” She says as I start sucking on her nipple while using my finger on her. Her head is thrown back against the door as she’s already cumming. Her breasts sensitive from the pregnancy.

I unzip my pants as I work my finger in her sweet oh so perfect pussy, her arms around my neck, our lips fused together. I pull my mouth away from hers rubbing my finger, her juices, over her kiss plumped lips. I fuse my lips back on hers moaning at her taste. I slide into her with one hard thrust as she cries out against my mouth in pleasure. We move together, hips against hips, with urgency.

“Steven,” she whimpers once against on my lips as she cums once more. I cry into her mouth as I shoot my cum up into her.

We stand there. Her legs around my waist as I stay inside her, our foreheads touching as we catch our breath. I raise her hand and kiss the ring that will never leave her finger again as she does the same, kissing the slim gold band of her father’s wedding ring, now a symbol of my commitment to her. One of two gifts I got from Tony today.

Our lips touch again, gentle against each other.

“Wife.”

“Husband.”

My wife. The wife. Forever. Gorgeous, with her hair down the way I like it, creating a cascade of a curly halo around her, the top of her dress bunched around her waist. She’s always been mine. My Ria. After today there will be no doubt in anyone’s mind that she always will be.

There’s a knock on the door and a familiar bittersweet voice saying “I know you just said your vows and have that post wedded bliss thing going on but you have guests outside and there is no amount of brain bleach that can wipe away whatever you’re doing in there. So, my dear son, when you’re done defiling my daughter maybe you can come outside?”

We hear his footsteps as he walks away, we both break out in giggles.

I’m on the porch watching the light of the moon high in the sky glisten off the lake with my wife.

My wife.

THE wife.

My one and only.

Today had been perfect. A gathering of friends and family standing around the lake, this time in celebration instead of mourning. A memory of joy to make up and put the other one behind us.

It will always be there but no longer at the forefront.

I take her by the hand as we head inside. Dum-E and Totes tucking the panther cubs in. I have a feeling we’re going to have built in babysitters.

A kiss that deepens as we head into our bedroom and fall onto the bed.

Then a sudden “Wait!” From Ria. Climbing over the bed to pull something from underneath it.

When she's back besude me I'm handed a cherrywood box with Steven G. Rogers carved into it. “They found it when they were remodeling. I tried to get into it but F.R.I.D.A.Y. said it was Steven Grant Rogers only, it was a wedding gift for you. I found one when I was fifteen but it had Morgan H. Stark on it and the original message. That’s the only thing time didn’t change.”

“You know he already gave me two wedding gifts.”

She looks at me with a perplexing expression.

“His wedding ring and his blessing.” That just puts a smile on her face.

“When I first rebuilt the compound, before I found you, I asked Clint why he talked to me because Bruce and Scott were all Avenger business. He told me I reminded him of daddy and an old friend.

Scott? Scott told me at the funeral every time he looks at me he sees Hank Pym. Which was his issue but he felt like he had a hand in taking daddy away. My teenage years conversations went different. Now I know why. Bruce was because….”

“Of the Ancient One.”

“Hmmmm. Like you had your own enlightenment with her.”

“Well, so did you Mrs. Go Hang with the guys I have some business to take care of.”

I lean back against the headboard, Ria’s head on my shoulder as I open the box and see the Iron Man helmet.

“Do you want me to go make some coffee?” Ria asks me, kissing my shoulder.

Code for, do you want to be alone.

“Coffee makes you nauseous.” I’m holding the helmet in my hands, faceplate facing me. It’s not new and shiny. It looks worn and aged. Like the one Ria found under her bed when she moved back in. I know what is on that one, didn’t care to ever see it. A past where Tony and I were always at odds. A past I never want memories of because the second chance we got is what I want to hang onto.

I place the helmet on the bed facing the opposite wall, wrap my arms around my wife and say “Proto…”

Tony appears in the same chair from the helmet at the funeral. Except this time instead of sitting sideways he’s facing forward, elbows on his knees looking directly into the helmet’s recording device. Looking straight at me.

“Its Okay Steve. No protocol for this one. If you’re watching this. What am I saying? I know you’re watching this, you’re my brother. You know I never watched the helmet the other me left for a Morgan. I don’t ever want to, never wanted to. If I know you like I do because a certain someone we both love keeps telling me we’re so much alike it’s ridiculous. Ying and Yang. You’re never going to watch it either because for some reason the Universe granted us a second chance and I don’t want to know the us in that video. I’m going to die tomorrow. I expect many manly tears because you’re going to miss my witty sarcasm. I made a video helmet to play at my funeral. Well, before time jump me did.

This one is for you though. You’re going to take on the mission of returning the stones and you’re going to learn some hard truths. For some reason my daughter thinks you’re going back to Peggy, which I get the whole nostalgic thing. I’d give anything to go back to a different point in my life sometimes. When I first met you, you were wrapped up in that and then for some reason you snapped out of it. It didn’t take long. Barely a month. After what you went through I’d expect longer. Then we found Bucky and I thought you would go back to being that guy again but you kept on surprising me. When you visited the army base you got it again but once again it went away. I have a feeling that reason had your ring around her neck.

You know you had the chance to not tell me about my parents but you did. You always promised together and you kept that promise. Even when we found out Bucky was Hydra. We took care of it together. When you showed up on a cargo ship and reminded me when you have a team you normally ask for help. I watched a man out of time learn and grow to live in a different time and be happy with it.

Watched him listen to me regarding my concerns about the love of my life.

She thinks you’ll pick Peggy. I know different though because I have the faith in you that you’re watching this and oh, you just married my daughter. She didn’t have the best childhood. She lost me early but we got a second chance. Pepper. Her mother has her demons. Had her demons. It’s that reason she thinks you won’t choose her. But you see I know something she doesn’t. You taught my daughter long before she decided to do a back in time to meet me adventure the meaning of love and she was worthy of it. For that I’m grateful. That fifteen year old scrawny kid from Brooklyn that doesn’t like bullies. That always gets back up. That people underestimated. Got an earful from my daughter on that one. That on a journey back in time you learn some hard truths but also learn the true meaning of home.

I also know you marry my daughter because I just came from your wedding. That’s the thing about sharing DNA. I can hear the two of you giggling in your room while the rest of the team are out on the patio enjoying the night before D-day. Well, almost the whole team. I should go warn you about Nebula but we know I can’t because it’s already happened. It’s killing me, too. I’m surprised Antonia doesn’t have an ulcer. I understand what the last years must have been like for her. What more can a father ask for his daughter than to be loved and cherished? Someone to keep the demons at bay. Like melting a man for hurting her. I did say I don't trust a person thst doesn't have a dark side. 

You didn’t really think I was going to let you use that glove after walking my girl down the aisle did you?

You’re going to be the best daddy. I knew the moment I heard those heartbeats when Morgan was out and I linked into 3000 and he, by the way I AM NOT that much of a smart ass, played them that you weren’t using that glove.

Okay, I am that much of a smart ass. I own it. See, personal growth.

I made you a promise a few days ago that one day I was going to make you a recording, this is my last chance to do that. To have that big brother talk with you face to face. You’re going to go back to the Avengers. Yeah, yeah. You say you’re going to retire but I know you.

Ultron was wrong. You don’t need a war to feel needed. You don’t look for fights. You fight because much like me you want people safe and you take that on yourself. Which is why I’m glad it’s you My Petunia married. You’ll always keep her safe. So, when you have the need play this. Do your pacing thing. I’ll ask you if you’re done with your pity party yet and then I’ll tell you why you have always been our leader. It’s not about being a perfect soldier but a good man.

You Steven Grant Rogers are a good man. You don’t need a shield to prove that. We follow you not because you had military experience or because you fought Hydra. It’s that scrawny kid from Brooklyn that doesn’t like bullies. That always gets back up. That stays with a dying friend watching her bleed out unable to do anything because you didn’t want her to be alone. That has earned our trust because he puts our safety above his own. That is why we follow you. That is why the new team will listen and follow you. In whatever venture you go out on. There’s even a Norse God’s hammer and axe that agrees with me.

I’m going to die tomorrow, well, in a few minutes, and I’m leaving my little girl in your hands because I trust you. Rhodey, Happy. They’re my brothers too but you, you’re different. I’m going to snap my fingers. I already know what I’m going to ask for and if the Universe is as giving as I think it is. Well, we already know the answer don’t we. She was always with us. Time just had to catch up with us or us to it. You’re going to be my son. I’m glad I could call you that before I go back into battle. You know, she may love me 3000 but she loves you infinity. That’s why I’m okay with what happens in a few minutes. I’m at peace with it because I’ll always be her daddy but you will always be the man in her life.

I’ll also always be with you both because you see my gorgeous, high I.Q. daughter at nine years old put two discs in her bracelets when she created 3000. What she doesn’t know is that those discs were prototypes of me attempting to transfer my brain, my subconscious, into an A.I. capacity. I knew the night you brought me that bracelet it worked. I didn’t realize she had actually created me until earlier when I met myself. I started those prototypes out of ego before I went to Afghanistan and then they disappeared and I forgot about them until one day after I moved into the cabin and little Antonia was born they suddenly reappeared in my workbench. Looking at my transporting daughter on that one. Then they turned from an ego trip into a legacy I could leave her. As soon as I’m done here I’m heading to the cabin to put one last touch to them so a certain over eager exploring learning loving tinkering amazing little human that grows up to be an amazing woman despite everything she’s seen and been through can grab them. It makes you wonder what came first. One of those chicken or the egg scenarios. Hurts your head thinking about it. I’m just grateful for it.

I love you, Steve. I never told you that. It’s been an honor to fight with you. And as much as you’ll miss me it won’t be nearly as much as I miss you and My Petunia. God, how I wish I could see the children you two have. The stubborn, smart, brave children. By the way. I’m asking for a dozen more grandkids so it’s on you to make that happen. Two down, ten to go. A baker’s dozen. I’ll be waiting for you on the other side. I’ll tell Nat hello for you and I can’t wait to meet our Brooklyn. Don’t ever change, son.”

The hologram turns off. Ria is brushing my cheeks. I didn’t realize when I started crying. Ria has tears in her eyes, too. I look down at the ring on my finger that used to be on his. It makes today all the more special and bittersweet. She’s safe with me Tony, I promise.

“3000?” Ria tentatively asks.

“Yes?”

“Daddy?”

“No, Antonia. I’m not your father.”

“Are you really my father’s subconscious though?”

“I told you, Antonia, when you made me. He’s always with you. Now Steve has a bracelet that has been connected to me since 1934, so he will be with him as well.”

“3000, you didn’t link to J.A.R.V.I.S. did you, that day I broke into daddy’s lab before he got kidnapped?”

“No, I didn’t.”

“J.A.R.V.I.S was expecting me. Wasn’t he? You knew I was going to fall in love with Steve. You knew all of it because daddy knew because I told him before he finished the discs but I never told him about Jarvis.”

“As you keep saying Antonia, time has a way.”

2058-Avengers Compound, New Jersey

“How do I look?” I ask a heavily pregnant Ria. I adjust the sleeves of the jacket making sure however I move my arms the bracelet is well hidden under the ribbed cuffs.

She tilts her head and looks at me for a moment. “Remember that time I had wash soaking in the old wash tub at the apartment after some stubborn Irish idiot came home from work with blood on it since he doesn’t like bullies even if they were twice his size back then and we fell asleep under the tree; when we woke up the laundry was all wrinkly? Like that.”

I swat her bottom as she giggles then kisses my lips. “Don’t worry, you’re still sexy. Although I mourn the beard.”

“Shell Head. Set me for April 29th 2023; 7 a.m., please.” It was time. Thanks to a program 3 cooked up I now look like an eighty something year old man, downside the program doesn’t last long. We contemplated me going back as is but we didn’t want to give them hope of me staying and as much as I would love to fight beside my family again I belong here now. So, we came up with Old Man Steve, with Bucky’s blessing. All Bucky had said to me was “I told you I believed you when you said everything will be okay,” with a smirk and then a wrinkled, furrowed brow “I wondered how you grew old.”

I look over at Bucky. He was past ready to give up the shield. He wanted to travel, maybe live that dream life a bit. He was tired of the fight. I never thought I’d see the day Bucky would have silver start popping up in his hair but it was there. Just a small bit but still there. The Hydra serum wasn’t Erskine’s. He promised to be back for Apocalypse but it was his turn. I already know where he’s going. He’s been carrying the list of places around since 2016. Places him and Sam went together to fight the bad guys but didn’t get to enjoy.

Plus, we had a new generation of Avengers to take over. Two of which were training with Parker at the moment. Ria hands me the zipped round canvas bag with the shield inside. I complemented her when I first saw it of what a good job she did. The last one I held got thrashed to pieces by Thanos. Ends up she didn’t make the shield. It was in the workshop, hanging on the wall when she moved back into the cabin. Tony had made a spare after the dusting. In a way I’m glad I’m passing the shield Tony made to Sam instead of Howard’s. That one felt tainted. Plus, it also answers the question where the shield came from they’ve been using.

Thanos destroying it had been symbolic in more ways than one.

I kiss her lips as she says, “I’ll see you at home. I need to make sure our little monsters aren’t making Nebula want to go on a space vacation. Love you infinity.”

I grin “Love you infinity” and lean down kissing our twins. “Daddy loves you both 3000, too.”

April 29th-Temporary Quantum Accelerator; The Lake

I land and watch me talking to Sam, hugging Bucky and then step on the platform while sitting on a nearby bench overlooking the lake humming. Then I hear Sam yelling bring him back.

A few more moments later and a bewildered Sam asks “Cap?”

I turn with a “Hello, Sam.” To see that face again. Ria has always been right. Even with all the crap thrown at us the Universe gives us small gifts.

2058-The Cabin

I return to the cabin, looking in on the next generation of the Rogers' clan. The boys are all Stark, the girls are all Rogers. At first I feared Ria would think they inherited Peggy’s looks but she was quick to point out without malice Peggy was a platinum blonde with darker blue eyes. Our girls look like me and my mama.

I start with our toddlers, Mora and Hogan. Mora with her bottom up In the air, her blonde curls all over the place. Hogan tucked in next to her with his arm around her back. Protective even in sleep. Nebula giving me a finger tip against her lips from the rocking chair. I nod at her going to the next set of rooms.

I check on Sammy first, peacefully sleeping without a care in the world as is her brother Peter in his own room.

Ria had shared with me after we watched Tony’s video she got why Strange told her she was going to need more rooms when she first went back. Then she added “The cryptic asshole could of said it was for our children and not the actual Avenger team.” Although she didn’t think Tony would really ask for a dozen more grandchildren. My only reply had been "after all those years did you not learn anything about your father?"

Rocket gifting us with an identical handcarved wooden bassinet to the one carefully wrapped and stored away in one of said rooms before the twins birth in November. Then matching hand carved cribs and eventually beds. Just as protective of them as he is of Ria. 

I walk outside, seeing Ria laying out in the lounge chair on the dock. Most likely dozing. Pepper, Jamie, Bart and Banner are building their own Avenger Compound by the guest house occupied by Nebula, Rocket and Groot. Thor even staying occasionally. Pepper and Banner telling the boys how to best construct the cardboard so it won’t fall in. I’ll be smart and not comment where our daughters get their bossy streak from. Much like Ria refrains from saying where our sons get their stubborn Irish idiot streak.

I quietly slip out onto the dock to keep the boards from creaking. Leaning down I kiss my Ria on the lips as she murmurs "hey baby." She had been dozing. Umthandi stretched out at the end of the lounge chair, resting her head right under Ria’s pregnant belly. Sisinde is on the dock stretched out at her feet. They had one liter of cubs, a boy and girl. Their children and grandchildren protectors of the compound but they stuck by Ria’s side like fierce protectors, of her and our children.

Ria scoots up as I sit behind her. My feet planted firmly on the ground to keep her steady and secure between my legs as she leans her head back against my shoulder. Umthandi stretches and lays her head back down under Ria’s belly. Ever so loyal.

“How did it go?”

“Harder than I thought. I don’t know. I figured going back as an old man would make it easier but…”

“But you wanted to stay for one last ride or die.”

“Yeah but the program timer was almost up. Sam saw my ring. Asked me if I was going to tell him about her. Then I realized why he didn’t recognize it.”

“He never saw daddy’s wedding ring.”

“So I told him no after I told him I went and got that life Tony kept hounding me to get. He asked me how it was. I told him beautiful because you are, it is.”

“Flattery is how you knocked me up seven times.”

“That and I can’t keep my hands off you.” I’m unbuttoning the same blue shirt that she has insisted on keeping for all this time. Her reply is always it smells like me. I know though that it’s because it’s the shirt I was wearing when Tony figured out who she was that day and she got her father back, although for a short period. I finally got her to fess up on it. Plus, its mine and she has a thing for my shirts, especially when she’s pregnant. She tells me they’re more comfortable than any maternity wear. I have a feeling this one is the last go around. Twelve children, we’ll have our own mini Avenger team. Tony had gotten his wish. Makes me wonder what else he asked for when he snapped his fingers.

Wherever Tony is watching over us, I can just see him as the bragging Papa.

I separate the shirt from her tummy, leaving it buttoned right under her breasts, and place my hands on our babies. They’re active today.

Another boy and girl. Ria asked me what I thought of naming the boy Stephen as her pick. I kinda want to see the look on his face. It’s my turn to pick the little girl’s name. One I thought long and hard on. One that would honor one of the most influential people in our lives.

Little Tia. After T’Challa. Ria just kissed me and cried.

“Hey Ria?”

“Hmmmm?”

“I know you age slower but when the time comes, would you help me slow down the super serum.”

That wakes her up. “Steve?”

“I can handle watching our family and friends leave us but I don’t want to be on this planet without you.” She just nods leaning her head back on my shoulder as her fingers entwine with mine over our children.

We have ten years before Apocalypse comes. The Multiverse is ready. We still don’t know how he breaks free. Something is blocking Strange from seeing that. It’s not his death, he can see us winning. No sacrifices will be made.

We’ve United. This time when the threat comes we’ll be together in it. An entire Multiverse instead of just a team of Avengers. An army of Avengers. Much bigger than the one that went against Thanos. Which strangely enough, each Earth in the multiverse has. A version of each of us.

Strange and I had even found the version of Peggy I thought she was. No hatred or bitterness brewing in her. We found thousands of her, of everyone. Although each multiverse is different, with a different outcome and somethings that weren’t meant to be in this Universe. Steve had a child with Carol Danvers in one. In another Peggy married a Bucky that never joined the army. Universes where Nat is happy, where she is married to Bucky, where she’s married to me and we have children. Seeing healthy, vibrant Peppers.

Seeing all the different Tony’s. That had been hard but knowing there are Universes out there where he is happy and alive helps ease the heartache I still hold. Universes where Tony is a woman, where he and I are married. That one threw me a bit. They had been more surprised at the fact there’s a Tony with a kid. Which kinda brought out that protective brother/son combo streak in me.

Knowing he’s out there eases it, doesn’t make it go away. The Tony of this Universe, our Tony, will always leave a gaping hole in our lives.

Then there was the visit to Earth 199,999. 

Finding a straight lighter haired, taller, Morgan Stark as CEO of Stark Industries living in Manhattan with Pepper. A white haired Tony and Old Man Steve living and bickering in the two story cabin Ria had of other memories that belonged to Morgan before time caught up.

Although Morgan is missing some of those memories. No talking to the Avengers or a funeral.

She couldn't pass for Antonia’s twin. Even though they have the same parents.

To the Multiverse Tony Stark only has one daughter.

Morgan.

Ria is okay with that. Our journey would belong to us. So would our Tony.

Have to admit when The Ancient One said Tony was living with an old friend I thought she meant Rhodey. That Earth’s Tony hadn’t been surprised to find me married and brothers to a version of a different Tony. He had almost a what if look on his face.

The stones rebooting that Earth and sending Thanos to our Universe meant no snap, no Decimation, or blip as the Ancient One told me they called it. Nat is alive and training new Avengers. Morgan grew up with a father and a loving mother with no interest of having a family of her own.

The Ancient One left out Tony and Pepper are divorced with Morgan wanting nothing to do with Tony and anti-Avengers.

Queens patrols his city with the input of Tony. Steve getting a word in.

Bucky and Sam fighting together as Avengers. Sam as Captain America that Old Man Steve had passed onto him with a shield that will be retiring soon. Even that Universe wanted Sam as Captain America. Once again Tony and Steve helping yet with a lot of tension. Bucky being married to Nat seems to help. Both retiring when Sam does to find that simple family life.

Then there was that Universe’s Steve. That got his dance with a brown eyed, brown haired Peggy Carter that fought for the good guys thanks to Kang the Conqueror just like The Ancient One said. That he married but were unable to have children of their own thanks to that version of the serum. The Peggy I thought this Universe was, an ally. He still held traces but unlike mine it allowed him to age at a slower rate. He got the white picket fence. Then came back to be Uncle Steve. Morgan got to grow up with two loving parents though separated. Her and Tony held no blood relation to that Peggy. There were no experiments. No changes of DNA.

No Galactus to fight but still fights with plenty of bad guys to be had. There were the Avengers but not my Avengers. Not the family or friends my team had been. I wonder if that is what is on that helmet. What those Avengers went through. The inner fighting and distance. The break up of a team that fought together but didn’t live or love together. Steve and Tony not being brothers but eventually with time and his disappearance at the hands of Kang brought a forgiveness. Rhodey paralyzed using Stark technology to walk.

Was that how we lived before time and the Universe stepped in? If so I never want to see the helmet, just like Tony said he knew I wouldn’t want to

Knowing Steve married a Peggy I thought was an ally gave me peace. Seeing Morgan happy made me angry for Ria. She held no scars. Her eyes did not look haunted. She doesn't appreciate having a father. At the same time I wouldn’t be attracted to that Morgan. Wouldn’t love her. She may have Tony as a father like Ria that was born Morgan Stark until time caught up to itself but they were total opposites, she would never be an Iron Maiden. Never love like Ria.

As Ria told me, the Universe gifted us with each other. I’m rather thankful for that.

Ria still came home crying. Happy she was close to Pepper. Not understanding how Morgan can be so callous about her father or grateful for even having one.

We ended up at our sanctuary. Our rooftop decompressing laying on our quilts reading then a make out session this time turning into us fucking hard with her begging for me to give her more babies as I moved inside her.

Our bodies wrapping around each other as she sat on top of my bent knees. Grateful for a happy Earth 199,999 outcome but even more grateful for each other. What we almost didn’t have even if we went through war and loss to have it.

Nine months later we had another little boy and girl to grow our family.

It really is our magical rooftop that we would visit every few months when we needed a reminder of innocence or to celebrate. A place to talk, read to each other or just enjoy the stars above then always end up making love. Not that we ever have an issue or need a magical rooftop with that. We still communicate, have the trust and intimacy, the whole package we’ve always had. Will always have. Sometimes it came easy, sometimes not so much. We have our bumps, our relationship has never been perfect. It’s close to it though. At the end of the day we always fell asleep in each other’s arms with an I love you, Infinity or just an Infinity would get our I love you across.

Sometimes a month or so later after visiting our rooftop we would get a happy surprise. One time we even found out there.

I had asked Strange about the stones Thanos thought he destroyed. Told him about what the Ancient One had said. Yes, the stones regenerated. He had woken one morning after Tony’s funeral with the Time Stone and the eye before going on Ria’s mission to search the multiverse. The rest had gone back to their origins of existence. No scepter nor Tesseract nor Aether. They were where they belonged in this Universe.

We’ll never get the true answer behind the stones. How they link together in all the multiverses.

Some questions don’t have answers.

Besides.

I have a feeling I’m married and devoted to it.

Ria on the other hand. Much like Thanos, Apocalypse and other celestial beings. There is only one Ria in all the multiverses, one Iron Maiden that kicks ass and out of all those Universes, out of every Steve out there, the multiverse granted her as mine. Yes, there is another Morgan Stark born onto an Earth much like this one but she doesn’t hold a candle to Ria. Frankly if that helmet says the possibility before time caught up to us was what happened on that other Earth, I prefer this one. Even though we lost Nat and Tony. I don’t like that part but knowing they’re at peace helps. Like the Ancient One said. It’s like that Earth was the stone’s preview of a what if and it went wrong.

How I got so lucky I will never question but will be forever grateful for.

Maybe there was something to that idea of bringing together a team…….Fury would be proud. Gloating but proud.

A team which will include my children.

“Our babies still asleep?” Ria murmurs sleepily herself.

“Our three year olds are sound asleep snuggled together like separating them will bring about world destruction while being watched like a hawk by Nebula. Our five year olds are napping like little Angels, which is misleading and by the looks of it our eight and ten year olds are building an Avenger compound.”

“Tony and Nat still there?”

“I’m assuming so. Haven’t seen them yet, plus PJ was there helping Parker with training today.”

My little girl has a thing for Peter Parker Jr. and I don’t know how I feel about it. It’s not like I can lecture her on age difference. As Ria told me once I am technically one hundred and two years older than her.

Both Ria and I had sat both Tony and Natasha down together when they turned fourteen. We were upfront with them. First about genetic mutations and super soldier serum. Then about their sister Brooklyn. How old we were when she was born. About starry nights on a rooftop and the feeling of not jealousy but territorial we have for each other. How we’ve only been with each other sexually because when you find that one, you just know it. Our story of time, separation and most of all love. Then we had THE TALK. The birth control is your friend that Tony was red as a beet during but Natasha listened intently. Natasha said she wanted to wait for her one. Tony had asked when you know. Our response had been corny but truthful. You just know because it’s the person that makes you feel like you’re home. So, knowing how intelligent our children are, we just have to trust them.

I have to admit though, having PJ for a son-n-law wouldn’t be too bad of a hardship to take. Unless he breaks my little girl’s heart. Then I’ll have to go super soldier on his ass. Ria might have also laughed at me when I admitted I might have given PJ the shovel talk about touching Nat before she turns eighteen, while having Stormbreaker in the counter in front of me, considering what we were doing when she was that age. Then proceeded to take me to our rooftop and show me how we ended up with so many children. Which in turn is how these two under my hands came to be.

Parker might have coincidentally had the same talk with PJ. The kid might be too scared to touch my little girl, for now. I know that look though. A certain raccoon told me I get the same look around Ria but more intense. To be fair PJ and my son might have gotten the same no glove no love talk from said certain hybrid raccoon family member that he gave Ria. Tony though, doesn’t have eyes for a certain girl.

No, my little Tony has eyes for a Mutant his age named Hank that can turn into a beast at will. Reminds me of Bruce. Smart, wants to be a doctor. Tony hasn’t told me or Ria yet. It’s a secret he’s keeping to himself. It’s hard, feeling like you’re different than everyone else when in truth you’re not. He’s discovering who he is. It’s something he’ll have to work through himself, but not by himself, which is why I keep inviting the now married Erik and Charles to visit more often. 

Oh, now my chest hurts. I’m not ready for my babies to be in love. It’s a wonder Tony didn’t kill me. It’s time like these I wish we had him here with us so he can tell me you’re never ready for them to grow up. Which 3 already told me. Although he may be a part of Tony’s subconscious it’s not the same as actually having him here.

Speaking of super soldier, my hearing picks up a voice that I attribute to nostalgia because I’m thinking of him. Then I hear my teenagers appear on the porch. Tony, ever so stubborn arguing about Parker. That when he was his age he was web slinging across a city. That he was more than capable of handling himself. He didn’t need some old guy telling him what to do and when to do it. Then I hear Rocket lay into him about Parker only being a sixteen year old kid when he watched his grandfather die and turn to ash before his eyes, he best listen to him. That seem to cool Tony off, for now.

I understand that get out there and fight mentality but patience is a key learning lesson as well. One thing in Hank’s corner, he knows how to talk my son down.

Either way I have a feeling when they’re ready my children will be in loving and capable hands.

I hear the rest of my little monsters ascend upon the group.

I smile when I hear Nat tell Sammy Groot isn’t a tree for climbing then Sammy’s polite yes please to Groot asking if she wants on his shoulders. It took some time but both Ria and Thor taught me his language. I also remember the first “I am Groot” I ever got and now know it wasn’t an introduction. It was more of “Who are these fuckers?” Apparently the teenage years that go around were different and they were going through the attitude phase.

Our little Banner shyly asks Thor to show her and tell her about the memorial garden again. Thor has always transported with the bracelets instead of flashing in like the old days because even a Norse God knows that Ria may be tiny but you don’t piss off a woman about her lawn. Especially a hormonal pregnant woman that kicked his ass at fifteen. 3000 enjoys showing me that recording now and again. Of our past family even though I have the memories hearing their voices, even if it’s in my head, it brings me closer to them.

I hear that voice again saying “shit” followed by my three year old daughter repeating it. Now that wasn’t in my head.

Followed by a “shh, we don’t use that word. Your mom uses that word.” Nope, definitely not in my head.

I hear the voice I haven’t heard in a little over fifteen years ask my daughter shouldn’t she be playing.

My ears tune in as Mora tells him she is playing with Hogan, her brother, then goes into an explanation of how we like her to use pronunciation when she uses her words. Then I hear her call him Papa. She tells him the names of her brothers and sisters. How his beard tickles like daddy’s but he had to shave today. Then I listen as she tells him she has to go before Hogan finds her. I hear a choked “I love you 3000, too” when Mora tells him. Then goes into explaining how they all tell each other that.

I want to turn around.

I want to see that face but I know where he’s headed and I won’t let him go if I turn around.

I can see his face clear just as I did on that day on the battlefield.

Is this why you deactivated my gauntlet Tony? Because you came to our wedding then saw your grandchildren? Christ, you got to see your grandchildren. Even talk to one.

“It’s okay. I’m trying not to turn around and lock him away, too”

My eyes water as I lean down to Ria. Her palm caresses my face as we kiss.

“You take care of my little girl.” Tony’s face as he blasts me away from Thanos flashes though my mind.

I did, Tony. I am. I will. Always. Forever. In this life and the next.

And I kept that promise, Tony, long over a hundred plus years. Long after we defeat Apocalypse. Long after team after team of new Avengers, many that there are different teams, fight to avenge the Earth. Long after the Memorial Garden of asphodels grow. Long after the heartbreak of watching some of our children and grandchildren lose in battle, adding to the rose garden of two flourishing rose bushes.

As Bucky leaves us.

As I hold my love as she lets her Dum-e and Totes go.

As she mourns the death of her cryptic asshole that was like her brother much like Queens.

As Rocket, Nebula and Groot burn to ash. This time no piece left to grow left to grow Groot back.

As a Norse God sits beside me on the the dock of the lake and proclaims he is tired then blows away in the wind over the water.

I keep that promise until long after My Ria’s hair turns white, my knees and back can barely hold me up. Umlo’s last and final descendant watching over us. Until one night after looking into those chocolate brown eyes wrinkled with a life of love and laughter in our cabin by a lake when we both die peacefully in our sleep of natural causes, growing old together, wrapped in each other’s arms.

I keep that promise until I bring her back to you.

When we are young and pain free and our family is reunited in eternity that is the ethereal of the soul stone, our last loyal protector walking beside us. As Umlo then our other panthers through the years greet us and celebrate around our feet.

I finally get to hear that voice again, the one 3 replicates but it was never the same. “You kept her to yourself long enough. You took that ‘Til death do you part bit seriously” and my heart soars when I can hear my Ria say “Oh, daddy.”

As I watch father and daughter unite I hear a small voice call out “Daddy! I get to meet my daddy!” I turn my head to see a curly blonde haired, blue eyed little girl running towards me.

Brooklyn.

I crouch down and take her in my arms. Wrapping her tiny body in a hug against me as I kiss the top of her head, her cheeks. Who knew there could be tears in the afterlife?

“Hello, my little Brooklyn.” I choke out in a whisper.

I hold my daughter to me, her tiny arms wrapped around my neck, looking around seeing my other children and grandchildren that left too soon coming to welcome us home. Nat. Sam. Bucky. Rhodey. T’Challa. Our friends and family back in the prime of their life.

Even in eternity I keep that promise because I know a very smart woman that likes to say love never dies just because someone’s body does. I got to spend my life with her and now, my eternity.

Death could not do us part.

Because I love her infinity.


End file.
